Opposite Forces Attract
by TTluv19
Summary: Two forces. The MF; short for Minkus Farkle. And the IEB; Isaiah Earl Babineaux. No one would've guessed it. Maya is a part of the MF with Riley. Lucas is a part of the IEB. When fate conviently pulls them together and they realise they have a common enemy, will chaos and rumors tear them apart? Or will they be able to look past past mistakes? Spy AU; full of Lucaya!
1. Prologue: It's not over

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I really just needed to write a story and I love spy AUs so I thought I'd give it a shot and it kinda turned into a Lucaya story before I realised it was too late, so xD I already have the next four chapters written and ready to go, so if you like it I'll definitely be posting on time :) This story is slightly different from what I normally post on here, it is a little more on the serious side I guess, but I'm really proud of it. This prologue is kind of dramatic, but I promise the actual chapters are full of fluff and Lucaya ^^**

 **So this prologue isn't written in the present tense but it is what Maya and the others are experiencing right now. The actual chunk of this story is pretty much a huge flashback of what it was like when the gang were all reunited. And then of course the epilogue will continue on from the prologue. The next chapters are in third person perspective to symbolise the time difference and that's all I'm gonna give you cuz no one likes spoilers xD**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: This story does contain mild violence, and traumatic events. I've tried to make it as mild as possible but if you're not into that sort of thing please don't read. I mean, it's nothing worse then what you'd see in an action movie or something, but yeah, I've warned you.**

* * *

 _ **Maya's Point of View.**_

Coffee. Strong, strong coffee.

Early morning, everyday, watery coffee. A pile of crummy cookies lay untouched atop the black glass table in the centre of the room. Store bought cookies I had placed there for when the others arrived. I walked around the long black glass table adorned with leather seats. The meeting room was formal, and simple yet classy. White curtains, black tiled floor and a ceilieng decorated with many spotlights.

Admittedly this was my favorite room in the new building- plus it had some really cool hidden features.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my slightly tangled hair and checked my watch.

 _Where even was my partner?_

It was way too early to be at work, let alone being expected to leave on business in less then ten minutes. I sipped at my coffee and glanced outside at the wet streets of New York. Yeah, the weather wasn't really helping to lift my mood right now. To say the least, I had a lot going on.

However my frown lifted as soon as I felt two large arms pull me closer. I breathed in _his_ scent of cologne and freshly printed paper.

He always smelled like fresh paper, and it was a thousand times better than any coffee.

"Hi you."

"Hi yourself." I smiled and turned to him after putting down my coffee. I buried my head into his soft dark shirt.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, but my partner's a little late." I told him with a thin smile.

"You're half asleep but still look amazing Maya. How do you do it?" Lucas teased.

"Sarcasm. That's the lowest." I set my lips into a thin line.

"No sarcasm to it, Shortstack."

I raised an eyebrow after observing his grey jeans and dark shirt paired with his long dark coat, "Well you don't look too bad either to say it's five in the morning, Hucklebear."

"Hucklebear?" He asked, his arms loosely wrapped around my waist, "That's a new one."

"Yeah, you're like a big bad cuddly bear which I have to control." I smirked.

"Have to?" Lucas bit his lip as I nodded, "Well I'll have you know that I do a _lot_ more than just cuddle."

"Really?" I smiled up at him as he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Guys! No kissing on the job!" Riley burst into the room, all messy bun, and glasses and a black skater dress with tights. She wore a white blazer with white heels to top off the business look she had going on, "Also, sorry I'm late Maya, the boss was having a melt down back home-"

"Its fine Riles." I assured the girl and slipped out of Lucas' claws.

She placed her glasses on the table, popped a cookie into her mouth and sat down. I sat next to her, Lucas following suit at my side.

I watched as she scribbled down a few notes in her notebook and then smiled.

"I think I have a lead!" Riley exclaimed, circling a sentence in her notebook. After tearing out the page, she thrust the paper into my hands and quickly adjusted her messy bun.

"Nice work Riles." I commented, skimming through her notes.

"But was it really necessary to drag us here this early?" Lucas asked my brunette best friend.

"Lucas, you technically weren't invited, it's your day off." Riley smirked.

I looked up at my boyfriend, "You came just to see me?"

"Thanks a lot Riley." Lucas muttered, "Well yeah, I did."

"Lucas, you dork." I pushed his shoulder playfully, "But thank you all the same."

"Anytime." He promised.

"Awh, you guys are so cute I think I'm gonna puke." Riley rolled her eyes playfully.

"We're not as bad as you and Farkly-bear." I told her, poking her nose.

"Well, that's different." Riley pouted, loading up her laptop.

"Hey Sundance, can you remember a time when you said our future would never be anything like this?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, yes I do." He replied.

"So, can you go by Huckleberry bond now?" I teased, leaning my elbows on the table.

"Ha ha, Maya."

"I'm serious." I told him with a smile.

"Well, you have to go as the bomb from now on then."

"You got yourself a deal." I chuckled.

"And wear that gorgeous black and white dress I always imagined you in-"

I slapped his arm playfully to shut him up.

"Can you guys stop flirting and concentrate on our mission already?" Riley asked, typing furiously into her laptop.

"Yes sir, Riley sir!" Lucas exclaimed with a laugh. He was probably one straw away from being kicked out right now.

Riley, at five in the morning, with a messy bun and bags under her eyes...nah I wouldn't want anyone to mess with her right now. She'd obviously been up for hours trying to find a lead.

"Shall I call James?" I asked my best friend, in an effort to be helpful.

"No."

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Lucas can call James, Maya I want you to get our weapons and gear."

"Why do I get the boring job?" I complained, dragging my feet across the black tiled floor.

I stepped onto a small untouched tile that I knew pretty well. It rose from the floor to reveal a shelf full of various weapons.

From tasers and laser guns to the deadliest of blades. Grappling hooks, binoculars and harnesses too- we were pretty well stocked out, thanks to our joint bosses.

I grabbed what I assumed would be most necessary for today's early morning mission and shoved them onto the table before placing one of each item into a thin black backpack. One for Zay, one for Riley, and one for Lucas now he'd decided to join.

"James? Yeah, hi. It's Lucas." I heard Lucas speak into the phone.

"What do you mean Lucas who? I'm Ranger Rick!"

I looked over at Riley who was muffling a few giggles, so that's why she made Lucas call James.

Their conversations were always hilarious.

"Yeah, well, we need a limo, in the next..." Lucas looked up at Riley who held up both her palms, "Ten. Yeah. Okay, thanks."

I slid Riley her bag, and then gave Lucas his.

"No, I'm the body guard now." Lucas chuckled but then frowned, "James? James?"

"Limo in ten?" I smirked as Lucas set down the phone. Once again, he'd been hung up on.

"Yeah."

Riley slammed her laptop shut and shoved her glasses into her bag, "Where's Zay?"

"He's on his way." Lucas told her as I sat back down at the table.

Riley then began pacing, a cup of coffee in her hand. She was muttering something, Lucas looked worried but this was just early morning mission focused Riley.

It was actually an admirable trait; as a worker she was always focused.

"Zay what?!" A figure burst through the door, dressed in a white shirt, faded blue jeans with a feodaora hat and shades.

"Zay! It's about time!" Riley screeched and grabbed his ear, dragging him towards the table.

"Hey, hey- ow! Calm yourself woman!" The rich skinned man complained, swatting at Riley's hands that were adjusting his hat now she'd let go of his ear.

"Check my notes and- Maya! You didn't get Zay a weapon bag!"

Zay sat down in the seat Riley had just vacated from. The man frowned at her erratic behaviour but his eyebrows soon rose when he read the brunette's notes.

"I did. I left it on the table." I admitted to Riley.

"Maya, you need a bag too." Riley fretted.

"I'll be fine. I have my favourite red purse." I smiled, it matched my signature red leather jacket which I'd paired with dark jeans and heeled boots.

"Riley, your notes are very...uhm, well I'm impressed." Zay looked up at her and smiled. He then saw the pile of cookies in the middle of the table and his face lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Thanks, isn't it great we now have a common enemy?" Riley gushed and slung her black backpack over her shoulder.

"Uhm, I wouldn't say great. The new enemy is kinda deadly..." Zay commented.

"Yeah... but it's weird how after years of separation our lives are intertwined once more." Lucas chimed in and chuckled at Zay who was now shoving handfuls of treats into his mouth.

Nothing like cookies for breakfast.

"Weird? I think it's more of a lucky chance." I told Lucas and shuffled my chair closer to his. Once we were close enough I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm automatically slipped around my waist.

I loved the way we just kind of fitted together anywhere.

"Chance? Hm. Good thing I noticed your voice a mile away about this time last year then." He smiled and pulled me closer.

"Ha ha." I deadpanned, "Don't expect me to sing for you ever again. You were so dorky it was cringeable."

"You love my dorkiness."

"Says who Bucky Mc boing boing?" I sassed and twirled my hair teasingly.

"Bucky Mcboing boing! Ha! Haven't heard that one in a long time-" Zay interrupted until he got an evil glare from Riley that basically said, _'Stop encouraging them now, you imbecile_!'

"You really wanna go there, Shortstack?" Lucas rounded on me, his fingers brushing my waist as if he was going to tickle me.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked, shifting away from his embrace playfully.

"Maybe I am."

"Oh. Well in that case-"

"Guys! James' here!" Riley screeched and Zay covered his ears dramatically, "Please stop distracting my partner Lucas."

Lucas grinned sheepishly and we all followed Riley down the newly refurbished marble stairs to the ground floor. I hung back slightly to let Lucas speak to Zay.

I bit my lower lip when I felt a sharp pain in my side- it was something that had been happening a lot recently. The wound I had acquired last week seemed to be bothering me a whole lot these past few days.

I grimaced when the pain significantly increased.

"Maya?" Riley asked, falling back to walk beside me.

"Yeah?" I answered her, hoping the pain wasn't evident on my face.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." Riley told me.

"I'm fine...its just _that_ scratch from last week seems to be-"

"Do you want to take the day off?" My best friend asked.

"No of course not-" I began, forcing a smile.

"Its okay, really, I'll be fine with Zay. Lucas could stay with you-"

"No!" I hissed, "I don't want him to worry. He's got enough going on." I admitted.

"So you haven't told him about what happened last week?" She whisper-hissed in a totally Riley type fashion.

"Of course I have! I just...merely skipped the unimportant stuff." I smiled sheepishly.

"Maya!" She scolded.

"Riles, please. I'm fine." I promised, "I'm always fine, remember?"

Riley gave me an apprehensive look but relented, "Right. Because you're Maya."

"Exactly." I agreed before quickly catching up to the guys so we could all get inside the limo. And so I could avoid Riley's protests that would most likely follow me throughout the day.

"Hi James." I greeted, once we got outside and to the sidewalk where James waited with the limo. I slid into the limo between Zay and Lucas while Riley took the passenger seat.

"Hart. Matthews." He greeted, "Others."

I smirked at James' stand off nature. Even after a year of working with them, James had never really expressed his appreciation towards the guys.

I leant back into the comfortable seat of the vehicle and quietly sighed, drowning out the conversation and banter around me.

I could remember a time when it was just me and Riley. Strangers to our childhood friends with us now. It truly was amazing how our lives could just become so randomly intertwined. How Zay and Farkle can now work together instead of against each other, and I get to be with Lucas every single day.

People change people. And we'd all changed- but in this best way possible.

Our long separation was often expected, but our reunion wasn't. Fate had put us here for a reason, and I'd forever be grateful.

And now here we were today, on a very serious mission. This time we're all very well equipped- thanks to me. But truth be told I just had a bad feeling about today in general, as if we have a trick in store for us.

A slight cough pulled me out of my thoughts and I glanced up at the rear view mirror to meet Riley's concerned gaze.

 _Are you okay?_ Riley's eyes asked.

 _I'm always okay._

"Hey James, do you think we could take a left here instead-?" Zay began until we were cut off with a loud screech.

The world fell silent as gravity twisted us all up into it's claws and the car over turned. I winced and clutched my side as Zay's body was slung onto mine, both of us crashing into Lucas.

I heard screams of horror and more noises...lots of noises before...

Before... the world seemed to slow down.

And I felt an ounce of gratitude when my mind shut out the outside world and took me back to how my life had been a year ago- back to the time when I'd fallen in love with the enemy.


	2. Chapter 1: A Masquerade Reunion

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and views and favorites and follows, guys! I will reply to reviews, but only if you have an account so I can PM you. To the guest who reviewed; thanks :) Anyways- this chapter was longer than I thought, but I still hope you like it ;)**

 **Also, regular uploads for me means once a week, hopefully xD**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Masquerade Reunion.**

"Maya, will you hold still? You're making this very difficult."

"I never asked for this." The blonde sighed but obeyed her best friend anyway. She sat with her hands folded in her lap and stopped looking around the small dimly lit dressing room that belonged to their 'company'.

Riley brushed Maya's wild blonde locks, desperately trying to pull them into an elegant up-do.

"I know. But you're the one with the voice. Who else can sing?"

"I don't know, Farkle?" Maya grinned.

"Ha, ha." Riley deadpanned, "You've been blessed with a wonderful voice. And it just so happens to come in handy."

"I've never sang on a job." Maya raised an eyebrow, staring at her best friend through the mirror she sat at.

"Now don't look at me like that. I'm the brains, you're the skill. This mission will be more than easy." Riley reassured, lifting her own long purple dress so she could switch sides and braid the other side of Maya's hair.

"Right." Maya sighed.

"You've rehearsed at least three songs, right?" Riley asked, successfully pinning Maya's hair into place.

"What do you take me for? Of course I have!" Maya frowned and shifted uncomfortably in her tight floor length red chiffon gown.

In Maya's opinion, their dresses were totally unnecessary. Sure, they would be on their way to a top class event, but Maya highly anticipated most of the women there to be dressed in figure fitting short black dresses that weren't floor length or hard to move in.

"I think we're over dressed." Maya told Riley.

"Hush up and stop complaining."

If someone would've told her back in middle school that she'd end up working with her best friend in an...'agency' per say, then she wouldn't have believed them.

But as fate had unrolled, here she was, on a highly dangerous mission- and Riley claimed it was a piece of cake.

Piece of cake for her! Maya had the hardest job- entertaining the party.

"And...done! Now come on! It's rude to turn up fashionably late to an event such as this. Especially when you're performing."

"Why am I even in this job?" Maya grumbled and got up stiffly from her place at the vanity.

"You love the adrenaline rush it gives you, you're just being grumpy because you have to sing and wear a fancy dress." Riley poked her best friend's nose and dragged her out of the room.

"Hmmph." Was all Maya could say, because Riley was forever right.

The blonde followed the brunette out into the cold New York air. Pitch black night, not a single star in the sky, but it was still home.

Riley gracefully climbed into a black limo that had been waiting for them, Maya following her less gracefully but there nonetheless.

The driver only took off once Riley gave a curt nod, having checked that they weren't being trailed.

"I want you girls to be careful, the boss will kill me if anything happens to his most faithful workers." The driver's grim voice warned.

"You know us, James. We're always careful." Riley smiled- both girls had become pretty fond of their driver over the last year.

James- mostly serious and to the point, stocky build, strong and 6'2. His eyes were always covered by shades, he would only ever be found in a black suit and his skin was a dark rich brown color.

"Call me if you fear anything's wrong. You have your head pieces in your masks, right?"

"Yes," Maya answered, twiddling her hidden head piece sewn into her masquerade mask, "and with me as Riley's personal body guard we'll be fine." Maya teased.

"Miss Hart, _I'm_ the body guard." James let out a quick chuckle and then fixed his jaw back into a custom thin line.

"She knows, James." Riley giggled.

"In all seriousness girls, I hear our enemies are infiltrating our destination already. You'll have to be quick and swift. In and out, ok?"

"Yes, we know what to do James."

"I know you both know, Riley. But I hear our enemies' second in command is there. Word on the street is that he's quite the charmer." James informed, glancing at the two through his rear view mirror.

"What do you take us for James? Some damsels in distress? 'Cause you know both of us could easily kick your-"

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed.

"- and rearrange your-"

"Maya!"

"I'm well aware that both of you are more than capable enough to take care of yourselves. I was just giving you a word of warning." James smirked, but kept his eyes on the road.

"We promise to be safe, James." Riley assured once more, "Maya?"

"I promise too." Maya smirked and then proceeded to staring out of the car window.

The streets were silent and the ground was covered in a blanket of murky fog. Street lamps were scarce, and Maya was glad she was inside for once- who knows what the streets could do to two girls at this hour?

Admittedly her career choice was odly satisfying. It felt good to be on the go constantly, and when the two girls weren't on a mission they'd be doing more normal part time jobs.

Riley as a part time therapist and Maya as the executive for a studio art gallery.

Yeah, life was great.

But Maya didn't feel too good about this mission. Not because of the singing, but just because she just felt off in general.

And not to be boastful- but in Maya's opinion her intuition was usually always on point.

One time she'd had a bad feeling about a supposed safe hiding spot- so Maya forced Riley to hide elsewhere and both girls had narrowly missed a hidden explosion.

Oh, and there was also that time that Riley had walked right into a room just because it wasn't locked and Maya had- on instict- saved her life from a pack of murderers.

So yeah, could you blame the short girl for being on edge?

"Maya, take this." Riley's voice broke the blonde from her wandering thoughts.

Maya took the small red purse (typical Riley- always had a different colored purse for any outfit or occasion- it matched Maya's gown perfectly).

The blue eyed girl opened the purse and began to check off everything on her mental checklist.

Lazer lipstick- check.

Cliche, but totally cool. Maya had literally burnt a hole in a guy's arm once. Riley preferred to use them for burning doors and locks, but either way you could touch up your lipstick when needed.

Shock pen- check.

Perfect for barbecuing or electricuting annoying men who underestimated the duo just because they were girls.

The rest of the purses contents were just your average handy items- Maya could handle herself so she wasn't as fully equipped as Riley.

She'd learnt kick boxing and Brazillian jiu jitsu long before being hired, and it seemed that fate had wanted her to put her skills to good use. Besides, she didn't like using fatal weapons unless absolutely necessary.

However; it did seem her self defence moves would be a little restricted in her long gown.

Maya groaned once more, trying to stretch out the fabric around her waist- but stopped when she saw Riley frown from the corner of her eye.

"Stop over exaggerating, the dress isn't that tight." Riley hissed.

"It is." Maya protested and scratched her head, "Besides your dress is more puffy than mine, so you have room to breath!"

"No it's not, they're both the same make and- Maya! Leave your hair, it took me ages to brush it to perfection!" Riley scolded.

Maya sighed, and stuck her tongue out at Riley.

"How professional, Miss Hart." James remarked good naturedly.

"You shut it." Maya smirked.

It took a good twenty minutes before James stopped his car at the side of a sidewalk. The two girls climbed out of the limo and stretched their limbs.

"I'll escort you to the building, masks on ladies." James instructed.

Maya tied on her red mask, and slung her purse over her shoulder, letting it hang just above her waist.

Riley held her purple mask to her face and giggled.

"What?" Maya asked, following James.

"With this beautiful gown, I feel like a princess." Riley smiled, "And so should you Rose."

Maya noticed how she'd switched to using her code name, just in case any nosey on-goers were listening. Even if Riley was taking this seriously it seemed her bubbly personality and childlike ways could never be drown out by the danger sewn into their job.

"Well not to burst your bubble, Jessica, but this is more than just a party." Maya stated, using Riley's undercover name.

She smiled sweetly, her voice lifting to sound the part of an innocent beautiful young lady. But they both knew what Maya had really meant- it was much more than just a party. They were there on business.

The two girls followed their escort down one more street before arriving at a large heavily guarded venue. The gates surrounding the building and front garden were tall and decorated with white lights. Soft classical music filled the air and a fountain was the centre piece of the garden.

James walked up to one of the guards, Maya figured he must've been on their side and perfectly disguised as another goon because; how else would they get in? James wasn't the most manipulative character- despite what many would believe.

As the two girls got a better look, Maya recognised the guard.

His name was Joel, he was usually the master mind behind any undercover missions.

Maya sent him a smirk and Riley nodded with a smile- his presence alone meant that the two girls weren't alone and could easily have back up if they so needed.

But it also made Maya's stomach flutter- the more people she recognised the more dangerous this mission would be. She just hoped she'd be able to protect Riley on her own- they would be splitting up for this one after all.

Nevertheless this was still a mission. And Maya loved a good mission.

"I entrust you to escort these lovely ladies inside the venue. Goodnight girls." James said and walked away.

"Goodnight sir." Riley and Maya echoed.

"Follow me." Joel remained in character offering both his arms to the girls.

Riley and Maya linked their arms within Joel's and let him lead the way.

Maya looked around, more and more people were in view now as they walked up a stone path, following the crowd of arrivers. Some she knew, most were complete strangers.

She suddenly felt nervous for her performance- she hadn't ever sang in front of this many people before.

The three entered the luxurious building, it was decorated with lights and all shades of ribbon.

Upon judging every person's dress code, Maya mentally sighed in relief. They weren't over dressed at all.

Maya saw Riley send her a a knowing smirk, _told you_.

Maya rolled her eyes, _whatever Riles._

Joel then halted once they were upon the main room, people were laughing and dancing. Waiters sprinted around offering beverages and light snacks.

"Champagne?" A waiter asked.

"No thank you."

"Absolutely!"

Came the girls' simulataneous responses.

Riley looked over at her friend and rolled her eyes.

Maya took a glass and sipped the bubbly beverage, hoping the sparkly drink would calm her nerves.

"Where to now?" Maya asked Joel, "I'm performing."

"You can go talk to the band over there, Miss." Joel replied easily, nodding towards the large stage which was littered with musicians and instruments, "I'll be just below the stage if either of you need me."

"Before you return to your post, would you mind escorting me to the ladies room? I need to powder my nose." Riley requested simply. To any other ear the request was fairly normal, albeit old fashioned, but Maya and Joel both knew that it was time for Riley to get a move on.

"Of course, m'lady." Joel agreed.

"When you finish your last performance meet me in the gardens for a stroll." Riley whispered, giving her best friend a quick hug.

"Will do, Honey." Maya agreed, "Be careful."

The red clad girl watched Joel and Riley disappear into the crowd before making her way to the stage in the far corner of the room. Men and women danced gleefully with masquerades masks, fancy ball gowns and suits. Maya wondered just how many weren't here for the party itself, this place seemed to be the perfect opportunity for the perfect disguise. It also just so happened to be one of the many enemy bases.

Another waiter passed by and Maya set her- now- empty glass on his tray with ease, hopefully the bubbly drink would kick in soon.

The twenty-one year old made her way to the stage and explained to the band that she was performing. Most gave her looks of uncertainty- she probably seemed more of a 'real lady' than a musician. She was dressed up after all. Maybe she'd be more accepted if she'd rocked up in one of her middle school outfits.

But Maya smirked, she was used to being underestimated. She politely asked the pianist if she could play.

He reluctantly agreed and the band held their breath as they watched her. Once seated at the piano, she began a chord sequence only to mess up.

"Dang it." She whispered, but assured the band that she knew what she was doing. She just hadn't played the keys in a while.

Besides, this was just the nerves getting to her. She took in a shakey breath and breathed out.

Get it together Maya!

She then began to play her first song, closing her eyes and letting her mind drift with the music.

 _"There was a time when men were kind,_

 _When their voices were soft,_

 _And their words inviting._ "

Maya looked around, still singing in tune with the notes she was playing.

She noticed how Joel was in the opposite corner of the room, coversing with another guy who must've been on their force. Maya saw Joel's smirk before he looked up towards the indoor balcony. Maya figured that he must've been gesturing to Riley's location.

 _"Then I was young and unafraid,_

 _And dreams were made and used and wasted,_

 _There was no ransom to be paid._ "

Joel and his companion then smiled at Maya, the plan must've been working- no one seemed suspicious.

That was good- she wasn't messing this up. Maya smiled back at them before closing her eyes once more.

 _"I had a dream my life would be,_

 _So different from this hell I'm living,_

 _So different now from what it seemed._

 _Now life has killed,_

 _The dream I dreamed."_

Maya finished the last note and held the piano's pedal to stretch out the last chord.

She then finally opened her eyes and smiled kindly, she got an up roar of applause with cheers and the band looked more than impressed.

Tears stung the back of her eyes- that song had a lot of meaning to her. It symbolised how she had felt growing up- completely hopeless.

The next two songs wouldn't be this emotional.

"Thank you." Maya muttered and then left the stage to get another drink. She checked a large clock on one wall, she still had to perform two more songs before Riley would finish.

 _"Real nice, Maya. I didn't realise you could sing that well."_ James' voice almost made the young girl jump. She had forgotten that he was listening to everything she said or did through the head piece on her mask.

"Thanks sir." She muttered, not wanting any attention becasue she was talking to herself.

Maya nimbly made her way to the buffet table, looking for some more champagne grinning from ear to ear. She forgot how great she had felt after her gigs in college.

"Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?"

The new voice pulled Maya out of her mind, she glanced up at the young man in shock. Light brown hair, green sea foam eyes and a charming smile. He was gorgeous, Maya also noticed that his voice held a tiny hint of an accent she couldn't be quite sure of.

Slight Texan?

Maya then furrowed her eyebrows, she was on a job.

 _Rumor has it he's quite the charmer~_ James' words swirled around her head.

Maybe this was why she had a bad feeling about this whole mission. She could very well end up dancing with the enemy- literally.

Maya put her guard up and used every cell in her body not to scoff.

"Uhm, you may not." Maya forced a smile, "I'm performing-"

"I know, I just watched your performance. You're truly gifted."

"Thanks?"

"Well the band are still warming up, no set song is playing, perfect tempo to dance to, don't you think?" This guy teased and grabbed her waist.

Maya fought the flush that threatened to surface her cheeks, "I said no," Maya grit her teeth.

"Why not? Can't dance?" The guy smirked.

Oh, he thought this was funny. She wished she could just whip out her lipstick and laser his butt already. But instead she forced a fake sheepish smile- she hated putting on act just so she wouldn't be caught. This guy would've already been on the floor by now.

"Uhm no, I can't dance." Maya lied, hoping he'd just let it go.

"Then let me teach you." The gentleman's eyes darkened in amusement and held her hand.

Good job Maya.

He lead her into the beginning of a waltz and Maya had to restrain from rolling her eyes.

"May I have your name?" The man with the gorgeous green eyes asked.

"Why don't you tell me yours first?" Maya smirked and easily matched his graceful movements. She couldn't get out of this situation, so why not have fun with it?

"Very well, they call me...Rick."

Maya saw right through his lie, "Is that really your name?"

"Why would I lie to someone as lovely as you?" 'Rick' asked with a quirked brow.

"Hmm...fair enough, Rick. My name is Rose." Maya lied easily with a fake smile.

Rick smirked, obviously knowing she too was lying. Maya wondered if he was actually on her side and just trying to figure out who she was. Surely she would've recognised him by now if that was the case; either way she had to be cautious.

The pair swayed to the soft music, Maya mentally counting away the seconds for their dance to finish.

"You actually seem well versed in the art of dance, just like the art of music." Rick smiled.

Maya forgot she was meant to be a bad dancer.

"Oh, well I guess I have a good teacher." Maya flirted and 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

Rick groaned.

"Oops."

She looked up at this handsome man and tried to unpick his disguise. Maybe he could give her useful information.

She squinted up at him, he was wearing a dark mask with a matching dark suit. Maya stared intensely at his green orbs once more.

Now that she was concentrating on his face, he looked familiar.

"Can you take your mask off for me?" Maya asked sweetly, leaning into his hold and batting her eyelashes at him- hoping her own charm would get him weak in the knees. Then she could see who he really was- he was intriguing to say the least.

"Now that's quite a big request m'lady. But I must say I'm very interested to see your face too. You remind me of an old friend, you have her eyes."

"Oh?" Maya smirked, "And what's your friend's name?"

"My, my, curious aren't we?" Rick leaned down towards Maya, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, "You know, they say that curiosity killed the cat."

"Oh I've heard." Maya told him, trying not sound as flustered as she actually was. This guy clearly didn't know what personal space was, and to be honest, she was very attracted to him, "But I've always been the one to walk on the wild side."

 _"Maya, are you okay? Do you need back up?_ "

Maya nearly jumped from James' sudden voice, he must be so confused only hearing half the conversation.

"I'm fine." She bit out, hoping Rick didn't hear her.

"Hmm...suppose you give me your real name and I'll let you take my mask off." Rick proposed.

Maya scoffed, "As if."

"Ah, the true personality is starting to shine through. Lovely act by the way."

Okay, so maybe he was attractive but he definitely had an annoying personality.

Maya then smiled after an idea came to mind. She knew a way she could find out who he really was, besides it might help Riley.

Maya looked up at him once more, this time not breaking his gaze. Chemistry was very obviously flying between the two and she heard Rick gulp.

"Why thank you, I've been perfecting the act for years now. I assume it took you a while to get rid of your country accent, no?"

Rick frowned but raised an eyebrow nontheless, not expecting her to pick up on his slight accent.

"Don't look so surprised, I have a talent when it comes to reading accents."

 _"Rose, you'll have a new talent of getting fired if you don't hurry and perform your next two songs."_ James warned.

Maya refrained from rolling her eyes and whispered, "I'm on it."

Thankfully the music drown out her whispers.

"So, Rick, this has been lovely and all but I really must go." Maya smiled up at him, and stopped their dance, but Rick didn't release her from his arms.

"No souvenir from this dance?" Rick asked playfully and leaned forwards.

"Hmmm...well I don't see why not, cowboy." Maya smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head towards hers. She then brushed her lips against his, sparks flying and her stomach busy making tucks and darts.

It wasn't quite a kiss, but it wasn't just nothing.

Maya smiled and quickly tore his mask from the back of his head.

She opened her eyes and pulled away playfully, only to gasp, but he didn't loosen his hold on her.

There stood none other than Lucas Friar.

Her old friend from high school. Riley's ex boyfriend. Ranger Rick. Huckleberry. Sundance. The guy she'd went out with like twice in one day, the guy who'd nearly stolen her first kiss in Texas.

That's why she'd been nervous all night!

She dropped his mask to the floor.

What in the world was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be living on some Texas farm and taking care of the sick cows?

"Lucas?" Maya breathed and frowned.

"So you do know me?" He took a step closer, grinning from ear to ear, "Is that you Maya?"

"Uh..."

"Never imagined you working for the other side."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Maya told him, trying to walk towards the stage. She was utterly confused, Lucas was her enemy now?

"Not so fast Maya," Lucas kept a steady hold on the small of her back, "I've heard many things about an agent they dub 'Hart.' Always wondered if it was you."

"Let go of me or I swear-"

"Or what, you'll disrupt the party?" Lucas smirked.

 _"I'm on my way, Maya."_ James told her through her head gear- he'd obviously heard enough.

Maya grit her teeth, great now there was unnecessary back up, the boss would surely be hearing about this, "What happened to Lucas the good?"

Lucas leaned forwards, and tugged at her mask before Maya knew what had happened.

Lucas dropped her mask in shock.

Maya bit back her smirk, "Stop staring Huckleberry."

"I'm sorry Maya, I just forgot how beautiful you were."

"Stop right there, Hopalong, now answer my question, what happened to Lucas the good?" She chewed the inside of her cheek.

"I found a better cause in life Shortstack. But don't worry, I won't harm you or Riley."

"Why not? We're enemies now." Maya told him pointedly.

"Well, that little stunt you just pulled definitely stirred up some old feelings. I never did really get over you..." Lucas admitted, his eyes speaking volumes.

Maya gulped, she felt like that same little girl back in high school who would melt when he looked at her like that- despite the fact he was still with Riley.

Lucas, however, was unfazed, he was clearly loving the fact that he was making her blush.

"Sundance." Maya began, trying to sound menacing.

"By the way, your dress does wonders to your figur-"

"Flattery doesn't suit you, dork." She snapped, having enough of his interruptions and, well, his stupid charm in general.

He was trying to put her under his spell, again!

Well it wouldn't work! _Not this time Friar!_ Maya thought sourly.

"You haven't changed, have you?" Lucas chuckled, "I doubt this will be the last of us seeing each other so we should try to get along-"

"What do you mean by that?" Maya asked, with a scowl, "You know what? Don't asnwer that. I won't tell you again. Let. Me. Go."

"Haven't I always been there to contain you?" Lucas smirked, obviously finding this whole situation hilarious.

"Lucas, so help me I will personally-"

But then she froze mid threat.

Maya felt a tingle to her hand and looked down, dumbfounded.

He'd just kissed her hand.

"Until next time, my cowgirl. Better tell Riley to get a move on before my men get there first." Lucas winked and released her.

"Honey..." and that's when the truth hit her.

Lucas had expected that the enemy were coming to spy on them but then had got side tracked when he recognised the performer. He had put two and two together and realised Maya was working for the opposite force. Lucas had then managed to subtly distract her by appealing to her flirtatious nature so she wouldn't be able to sing and distract his men. Although, she knew that the almost kiss had thrown them both off.

Dang...there were still some major sparks.

"Oh, you think you're smart Huckleberry? Well guess what-!"

"Rose!" James' voice called, this time he was within her reach.

"Sir!" Maya all but sighed in relief.

She then glared at Lucas and leaned towards him, "Ha hurr!"

Lucas smiled down at her, his heart rate speeding up, just like old times.

"Well there you go again, messing up this whole procedure, do you know how many times you've nearly been fired? I don't know why the boss thought it was a good idea to make you the distraction." James muttered, all the while Lucas looking very amused.

"Now come on, Jessica is safe." James told her and grabbed her wrist.

Riley was safe, and that's all that mattered to Maya.

If she was safe then that meant this mission hadn't been a complete fail, Riley must have already gotten what she needed.

"This isn't over Shortstack." Lucas smirked, "See you around."

Maya bit back her smile and ran after James.

Lucas waited until he knew Maya and Riley were safe before signalling his men to go after them. He watched as the main party room tunred into a battlefield within seconds and smirked, _wait till the boss hears about this._

* * *

 **The song Maya sings in this chapter is 'I dreamed a dream' by Anne Hathaway from the movie Les Misérables. I've never watched the movie but stumbled across Christina Grimmie's cover and absolutely love the song! So, all credits to the movie and Anne xD**


	3. Chapter 2: Sorry Not Sorry

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really so happy that you all enjoyed chapter 1, I mean, I got like five reviews and have over ten follows! I was really worried that no one would like this random idea. Anyway, I'm uploading a day early because I finished chapter 5 yesterday so, things are deifnately progressing. I think the chapter after this one will also be early because I'm on a roll with my writing right now xD To** **trujilloveronica90 I wasn't able to PM you, so thank you and here's the update! :)**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sorry not sorry.**

Maya shifted from foot to foot.

She'd really screwed up this time.

Riley had- thankfully- retrieved what she'd needed to get and a little extra information last mission at the masquerade party.

But Lucas had turned the venue upside down, and their boss wasn't happy that the enemy had discovered the identities of his two most trusted workers.

Riley squeezed Maya's hand, giving her a silent message.

 _'I'm here.'_

Maya smiled slightly, and together the girls entered the meeting room. Glancing around the room the girls sat down at a long oaken table with at least thirty others- James included. Their body guard as such gave them a nod of acknowledgment.

Looks like they were getting the scolding of their lives.

Maya hadn't been given the chance to explain exactly who she had spoken with, but their boss had surely heard enough.

James had been required to play the conversation Maya had had with Rick to the boss- via his own headgear- and Maya; suprisingly; wasn't angry, just slightly embarrassed.

Plus they hadn't heard the other half of the conversation where she was totally insulting him and using his nicknames- all because Lucas had torn off her stupid mask! The boss was under the impression she was talking to a guy named Rick! Not Lucas.

She was flirting! And yeah, Maya thought she was a pretty good flirter but only hearing half the conversation plus the silence that had filled the void when she'd given Lucas an almost kiss was more than enough to make the blonde blush.

Who knows what the boss thought she'd actually done?

And thus, here the majority of her co-workers were, waiting for their boss to basically vent at them.

The blue eyed woman stared at the door waiting for the last person to enter the room. Maya squeezed Riley's hand back. She knew that she'd messed up- but she was still a trust worthy worker. The blonde knew James was only joking when he'd told her, on more than one occasion, that one day she'd get fired. But if she actually was fired then she wouldn't know what to do.

This job was her life- literally. It was fun, got her blood pumping, let her release her wild side from time to time without getting into trouble. It was her dream job!

Maya looked to the door once more as it opened to reveal their boss. Maya took in his stern expression, his ice blue eyes and his crossed arms. He was adorned in a suit, and his chestnut tresses were styled to one side.

She kept her gaze low in embarrassment and could practically feel the tips of her ears burn red.

"It seems that I am forced to remind you all that your jobs are not a game."

He sat comfortably at the head of the table and looked over his workers.

"Your identities are valuble and will be used against you most often than not, that is _why_ your identies are sacred. I am not going to lose my position in power because _someone_ gets distracted."

 _Ouch_. The boss was most definitely referring to her.

Maya met his stone gaze without trouble but bit her lip nervously.

"Now, I wouldn't have hired you all if there was no level of trust between us." The boss stated, not taking his eyes off of Maya.

"You are technically undercover cops, just not exactly legal- I promise you all this cooperation will grow and we will be known for our good deeds soon enough, but for now you have to have each others backs. You should all remember that we are working for a cause, without cause we'd be useless. I do not want to hear of anyone giving away their identities-"

"I didn't give it away!" Maya argued, standing up. Everyone turned to her, James gave her a warning look and Riley tugged her by the hand to sit back down.

"Agent Hart." The boss growled, "No interruptions."

Maya reluctantly took a seat and continued to listen.

"You all work for the Minki Force. We are the MF. And yes we are threatened by the IEB force, but what I really wanted you _all_ here for is my small announcement. The IEB and the MF now have a common enemy."

Maya looked up at this, Riley just as surprised as her. Hushed murmurs spread across the room.

"Sir? Who are they?" A tall young man, Mark, asked.

And then the rest of the questions poured in.

"Why do they appose us?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Are they an immediate threat?"

"Why have we only just discovered them?"

"Do they know about us?"

"What do they do?"

"Agent James." The boss spoke suddenly.

Everyone fell silent.

"Sir?" James stood to attention and was ushered over. The boss handed him a piece of paper and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please remove everyone from this room and assign them to their jobs."

"Yes sir." James obeyed and opened the door as everyone began to file out.

Maya and Riley stood up sheepishly and headed for the door, Maya more eager than her best friend to get out.

" _Hart. Matthews._ Not you two."

Maya sighed and returned to her seat; Riley following suit.

Once everyone had left, Farkle spoke.

"Maya. I want to know all about your last mission, and who exactly this 'Rick' person is."

Maya sighed, "Farkle, first of all I just want to apologise. I'm sorry, I got distracted when I was _meant_ to be the distraction. But Lucas tricked me! And I didn't want to break charcter-"

"Maya. Who's Lucas?" Riley asked, cutting her short.

"Rick's real name is Lucas." Maya sighed.

"How did he know who you were?" Farkle asked. Riley looked over at her best friend with a puzzled look.

Maya sighed with a small grin, "Because...I know him."

"Maya? What do you mean-?" Riley asked. They really weren't letting Maya tell the whole story.

"Riles, Farkle...it's Lucas. _Lucas_. You know, Huckleberry, Ranger Rick...Lucas _Friar_...he recognised me though the mask...and..."

"Lucas? As in my ex boyfriend?!" Riley exclaimed.

"Didn't he go off to vet school?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah, he told me he wanted to be a veternerean," Riley pointed out, "he told you that too, right Maya?"

"If anything he should be working for me. Why isn't he working for me-?!"

"Yeah, well apparently it didn't work out." Maya smirked cutting off their -I'm-going-to-speak-as-fast-as-I-please- questions.

She remembered Lucas' words from the night before.

 _~I found a different cause in life, shortstack._

Maya then retold the night before through _her_ eyes, this time neither of her friends interrupting her.

The blonde girl shook her head, "Farkle he works for the IEB force. His boss, he's fighting for your position. And Lucas...he'll be right by his side. He's the second in command."

Riley and Farkle fell silent, reminiscing their shared memories with Lucas back in high school, Maya doing the same.

After a pause Riley looked to Farkle, "So what do we do now?"

Farkle shrugged then looked to Maya with a smirk, "So, that's why you were flirting so hard with him!"

"Farkle!" Maya growled.

"Maya! You were on a job!" Riley tsked but smiled anyway and poked her bestie's side.

"And here I was worried you'd fire me..." Maya muttered, trying not to blush.

"I'd never fire you Maya. If I fired you I'd have to fire Riley." Farkle told them.

"Hey!" Both girls exclaimed for different reasons.

"Sorry. Not sorry. Anyway, on a more serious note, Maya, please refrain from trying to get unnecessary information. You were clearly distracted by -and quite obviously attracted to- Lucas. From what I've gathered through your night you could've easily walked away from that dance and continued your performance."

Maya hung her head because Farkle was partially right.

"Anyway, to answer Riley's earlier question, we're not going to do anything. If Lucas is as good as his word he won't harm either of you."

Riley sighed, "Good I wouldn't want to fight an old friend."

Maya rolled her eyes but Farkle fixed her a stern look, "For both of you to redeem yourselves you must-"

"What did I do!?" Riley screeched.

"You did everything right Riley." Farkle stated, staring at the brunette for a little too long. Maya smirked, Farkle had never really stopped crushing on her best friend, "But you _are_ Maya's partner so you need to go with her."

"Anyway...I have a new mission in mind. I can only trust you two with this." Farkle smirked his famous smirk.

Maya shared a glance with Riley: whenever Farkle smirked like that it only meant he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

Lucas sat down, as requested, and stared at the back of his boss' oversized chair.

"Lucas. Why'd you do it? I heard part of the conversation through my own head piece- before the mask was ripped off. You had her within your reach, you knew what her partner was doing, and you let them both get away."

"I know." Lucas admitted.

"We speculated these agents crashing our party and it seems you underestimated a woman's charm."

Lucas remained quiet, waiting for his boss to turn around, he was anxious to see his expression. The boss' words seemed cold, clipped and overall his tone screamed: _stressed._

"Which means you must have known her." His boss gathered, spinning around on his chair with ease as if he'd done it hundreds of times before.

The young man in the large chair tugged at his suit jacket and leaned forward, "So? Who is she? Who is the agent they dub 'Heart'?"

Lucas smiled at the thought of who his boss was referring to, "Not heart, _Hart_. Zay, it was Maya. Maya Hart. And her partner; her partner is Riley Matthews."

Lucas watched as Zay's face morphed into shock and then settled into amusement, his brown eyes bright and his stress having seemingly lifted.

"That's why you were flirting so hard! Dang dude! What are they doing working for our enemy? Isn't Maya supposed to be some owner of an art studio, and Riley...well I don't know; a therapist to make everyone happy?"

Lucas chuckled, "Apparently things didn't work out that way."

"Man, small world, no?" Zay commented and leaned back into his chair.

"Yeah."

"You still like her, don't you?" Zay suddenly smirked.

"Zay-"

The young man leaned forward and poked his best friend, "Don't you? Huh? Don't you Lucas? Lucas and Maya sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be!" He all but sang.

"You're so immature." Lucas muttered.

"You like her-"

"Zay-"

"You like Ma-"

" _Zay_."

"You like Maya-"

"Yes!" Lucas exploded and then bit back a sheepish smile, deciding to let his friend in, Zay was really the only person Lucas could talk to these days.

Zay gave him a told you so look and silently told him to spill the beans.

"Zay, she's still so beautiful. And she hasn't changed a bit, I knew it was her as soon as she opened her mouth to sing. She must've trained her voice during the college years, she was like an angel and..."

And then Lucas blushed deeply.

"And? And then what man?"

"She kissed me..."

"What?! Like for real?"

"Well...nearly." Lucas cleared his throat and adjusted his white shirt's collar.

"Man...these almost kisses." Zay leaned back in his chair.

"Well to be fair she didn't know me." Lucas pointed out, maybe the kiss really had only sparked a one sided reaction.

"She must've suspected it was you- Maya wouldn't kiss any random dude, give her some credit. You recognised her after all. Plus you two had something back in high school."

"I was with Riley up until junior year." Lucas reminded him.

"Yeah, and then you broke it off with her and went back to oggling Maya."

"I did not oggle her!" Lucas protested, "We didn't even date. Well we went on one date in middle school but you know-"

"You spent like every day of senior year together. Dude, it's like some crazy love coincidence!" Zay grinned form ear to ear, completely ignoring Lucas.

"Huh." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have all the information I need..." Zay commented, sipping some sparkling beverage.

"So...I can go?" Lucas scratched his head.

"No! I didn't just call you here because you _gave_ away your identity." Zay smirked, obviously not furious about it all anymore- because Maya.

"I didn't give it away." Lucas argued, she'd been the one to take off his mask, after all.

"I want you, as my second in command, to know that the MF Force and ourselves have a common enemy."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, not expecting that.

What did that mean for both forces?

Zay controlled the IEB force and Maya's force was the MF force. They'd been battling each other for who knows how long? Zay was fighting for a higher position within the undercover government of the U.S., and the MF were the opposing force who went through other sources to try and take Zay's place.

The MF were a sneaky workforce, small and nimble, with the latest technology and the IEB had no true location for any of the MF's bases. They were technically an illegal force, and Zay was worried that one day the MF would accomplish their goal.

But now they had a common enemy? Could he maybe work with Maya instead of against her now?

"So, what do we do next?" Lucas asked.

"You, under no circumstances, are to hurt those girls." Zay told him, voice slightly strained and his expression was steeled.

"I could never." Lucas promised, the green eyed man understood why Zay had made that a direct order. Without it as in order he'd surely be questioned for not trying to harm the members of the MF. This way Zay would recieve all the questions, and as the leader had the right to not answer.

"Lucas our common enemy...they're trying to take over the world. Literally- they might even want to be higher than the government. Whoever is in charge is dangerous; you need to be careful. So...I pulled a few strings for you, and before you protest I'm just doing this for your own good." Zay told him, pulling out a drawer within his desk and grabbing a file. He flicked through the binder and pulled out a smaller plastic wallet. Laying it blank side up, Zay slided it across the desk to Lucas.

"Zay, what are you-?" Lucas began, not bothering to touch the wallet.

He didn't like the tone of his friend's voice.

"I got you a partner." Zay cut him short.

Zay watched apprehensively as Lucas looked down with a scowl, but then he heard a small sigh from his best friend.

"Zay-"

"That's the spirit! Now, discussion over. You should be expecting your partner around 7pm at the D.I.S.C.O club; your partner is the best of the best."

"But today's my day off!" Lucas protested, snatching up his future partner's information file.

Zay gave him a pointed look, "Take this mission as a chance to redeem yourself."

Lucas sighed again, he wasn't against team work but he liked to think of himself as a lone wolf. He only trusted Zay and maybe tolerated a few others within his force- even as a child he was shunned.

He did not work with _others_ , they worked with _him,_ and he'd make sure that his partner knew that well.

"Go on, I have a date in twenty minutes!" Zay ushered his friend out of the room with a smirk- and for good measure Zay slammed the door with an evil chuckle.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and ran a hand through his hair.

He didn't need a partner...

* * *

Maya skittered around her art gallery, adjusting a few paintings here and there before the place was due to open.

Well it wasn't exactly hers per say, but she worked there. She was one of the executive managers- the very life of the place. The others were never there and to be honest they weren't all that interested in the art itself- rather the money. She'd only been given the position because she cared and held the place together.

A few of Maya's own pieces were displayed here but she liked to keep them under anonymous.

She adjusted another slightly crooked painting and smiled- wondering whether or not she would have time to open another box of art to display. The boxes were very large, and took quite a long time to arrange perfectly.

The wall she stood in front of was covered with ideas, creativity, different viewpoints, different imaginations...and hope. Lots of hope; something Maya still wasn't quite used to but she was getting there. There were also dark aspects; including some of her own pieces; and quirky ones too.

The blonde was so lost in thought that she jumped when she felt two slim hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hm..." Maya pretended to think about the question after regaining her composure.

"Pretty feminine voice, I can smell bright pink nail polish and strawberry shampoo. I'd say it's my very best friend Riley Matthews- but then again you never know. She isn't the only one in the world with no boundaries."

"Maya!" Riley giggled, removing her hands from her friend's face and standing in front of her instead.

"Oh! Will ya look at that?! I guessed right!"

Riley rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcasm, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well I do work here-"

"No, I mean you're never here this early. That can only mean you're in a good mood." Riley stated plainly, a small, suspicious smile plastered on her face.

"On the contrary I'm actually here three days a week and most of which I'm here from eight to four."

"See my point? It's like," Riley pulled out her phone and checked the time, "seven fifty nine! You must've been here long before me."

"Well what can I say, Riley?" Maya smirked, crossing her arms over he chest.

"Oh...if there was a bay window here I'd totally make you sit down and talk to me!"

"Well...we could talk here if you really want to know my secret...our viewers won't be in for at least an hour." Maya's lips quirked upwards.

"Peaches! I knew it!" Riley dragged her best friend to a small table with two twin chairs right next to a large statue. They both sat down.

"Its Lucas isn't it?! You've been so, well, uhm...stuck in your own world since the party-"

"Shush! It's not Lu-"

"Don't lie! Ring power!" Riley exclaimed.

"Fine!" Maya pouted, "Speaking with him again made me kinda happy..."

"Can I say yay?" Riley smirked her famous smirk and her knees started bouncing.

"No-"

"YAY!" Riley squealed, her voice echoing around the room. Some of the early rise workers must have heard that.

"Will you be quiet?" Maya pleaded.

"Sorry. So...what's the secret?" Riley whispered, "Did something happen between you guys? Farkle told me you were flirting-"

"I didn't know it was him! He was wearing a mask." Maya insisted. She had thought that Lucas seemed familliar but in her defense she hadn't seen him for so long and had pushed him from the front of her mind years ago. Okay, so after he said she reminded him of a friend maybe she knew exactly then and there it was him...but she hadn't acknowledged the thought!

"Riley. I kissed him, well kind of."

"You _WHAT_ -?!" Maya quickly placed a hand over her friend's mouth.

Maya gave her a look, and removed her hand.

"You _what_?" Riley whispered.

"Are you mad?" Maya asked, averting her gaze to the floor.

"What? Maya, why would I be mad?"

"Well," Maya shrugged, "Once upon a time he was your boyfriend. Haven't I broken girl code or something?"

"Maya." Riley smiled, "I broke up with Lucas because he wasn't right for me. I got over him pretty quickly, he isn't mine anymore. And...you should be able to feel whatever you feel- I've told you this."

Maya bit her lip and steeled her expression, "I guess you're right. I mean, it wasn't exactly a kiss, but it happened before I knew for sure it was Lucas...I was just flirting. It must've been the champagne."

"The champagne, huh?" Riley smirked, staring intently at her bestie.

"Uhm...yeah?" Maya scratched the back of her head.

"Maya do you still have feelings for Lucas?" Riley blurted before she could think of a better way to put it.

"What?! Of course not. They were cut short when I was fourteen!"

"You're blushing!" Riley sang.

"Am not!" Maya, stubborn as ever, argued but covered her face regardless.

"Maya-"

"I don't! Okay? I thought he was some guy Rick, I mean yes he looked familliar and his eyes were-"

Maya stopped herself mid sentence, remembering his soft gaze, but then snapped back to reality when she saw the knowing look on her best friend's face.

"Riles, I don't like him. If anything changes, which it won't, then you'll be the first to know."

Riley was mostly satisfied with that answer, "Promise?"

"Promise." Maya rolled her eyes, "Now go to _your_ work place."

Riley giggled and gave her best friend a hug, "Bye!"

"Bye, and meet me later at club D.I.S.C.O." Maya lowered her voice when she spoke of their later wherabouts, even if nobody was around. It was an instinct Farkle had engraved within her.

"Aren't we meeting James?" Riley spun back around, glancing at her friend who had also stood up.

"Uhm, no. He's on a separate job." Maya told her and placed her hands on the back of one of the twin chairs.

"Oh, okay. Bye Peaches!" Riley smiled and scurried towards the gallery's exit.

"Bye Honey." Maya waved and then spun back around, deciding to open another box of art.

Why had Riley suggested that she still had feelings for Lucas? It'd been forever since she'd liked him. And okay, maybe the said feelings had returned in senior year but he'd left. And then she'd dated Josh- not that it had worked out.

And yes, she did still have a high level of chemistry with him, but that was only because they were really close friends at one point. Like she'd said years ago, he wasn't her type...

Yet even when she had said that for the first time she'd been terribly wrong...

"Dang it Riley! Always complicating my brain with your theories." Maya groaned, running her fingers through her hair.

Why did she have to bring him up again? No doubt he'd be stuck on her brain all day now.


	4. Chapter 3: Club DISCO

**A/N: Here's the early update guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And please review- I love any feedback- it helps to improve my writing :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Club D.I.S.C.O.**

Lucas arrived at club D.I.S.C.O at a quarter to seven, dressed in his standard uniform, suit and tie, shades. No mask tonight, but his hair was slightly different. He leaned against a brick wall in the alleyway that lead to the club.

The streets were empty and the winter air nipped at Lucas' covered neck. The night was quiet and dark, the club itself not yet open.

Club D.I.S.C.O. was a small gray building, with the letters 'D.I.S.C.O.' spelt out in illuminated LED letter lights. The air around it smelt like alcohol and faint perfume- despite the alleyway (where one would que to enter the club) being empty.

The Texan ran a hand through his gelled hair, wondering where his partner was; but more importantly who he was.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best desicion to not check his partner's file- but he'd been angry at Zay for even thinking that he needed a partner. He had a right to strop and throw the dang file in the trash.

Lucas was often alone, but never lonely.

He'd just grew up that way.

When he was a child, his parents were always arguing- he was lucky if they ever even noticed they had a son.

So to get their attention he'd fought at school- took his anger out on the school bully. Said bully had ended up in the hospital.

And then when the divorce shook his world, he had transferred to New York with his mother.

Only then was when his people skills improved- thanks to Maya, Riley and Farkle. Maya had always accepted him, only learning of what he'd actually done in senior year, but even before that she'd been by his side.

He'd never actually told Riley of his past- even after she had accepted him- he was just too scared to ruin his perfect facade. He didn't dare risk their relationship- even if it had ended in mutual separation.

And then when he'd gone back to Texas and things hadn't worked out in college, he'd gotten himself a part time job as a veternerean's assistant. He then began to rent his own apartment in a different part of New York and after a while lost touch with the others as they moved on with their lives. Until Zay had moved back to New York and had offered him the job of a life time.

So yes, he liked to think he worked alone.

Lucas checked his watch, ten to seven. Typical. His partner should've been at least 15 minutes early- ten minutes early at the latest.

"What you doing here, Rick?"

Lucas jumped, he wasn't expecting to hear that voice so soon. Not that it wasn't wanted- in fact it was a pleasant surprise.

"Rose!" Lucas exclaimed and turned around. He gawked at the small girl in front of him. She was wearing a brunette wig, shades, a hoodie and some dark jeans. It was a casual cover up- but Lucas thought she looked gorgeous regardless.

"So you do remember me?" She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, sliding her shades off of her face and into her purse.

"How could I forget such a headstrong woman who tried to kiss me a few days previous?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "So? Answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Lucas smiled, "I'm here on business."

"And I'm not?"

"You very well may be, but I have a little something to discuss with the owner of this neat little place." Lucas made sure that his words would sound as innocent as possible to any eavsdroppers. But he was indirectly telling Maya this was his mission, and he'd do it his way.

"Oh." Maya looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling with challenge, "What if someone else just so happens to snag a discussion with them first?"

Lucas relished in her teasing, he hadn't realised how much he'd actually missed her friednship- above most of the friends he lost contact with- until just recently.

"Well, ma'am," Lucas smirked and pulled down an imaginary cowboy hat, "I suppose that whoever gets there first shall win."

"You have a partner?" Maya suddenly asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business-"

"So _you_ do. Ha, heehaw has a partner. I knew that's the only reason you'd be hanging around here, instead of simply knocking on the door like a good little cowboy."

"You have a partner too, right? Her name was...Jessica?" Lucas grinned, hoping he was gaining the upper hand.

"I do have a partner. Her name is non-of-your-concern, but _I'm_ the one looking out for her." Maya smirked, indirectly implying that he needed to be protected.

Lucas took her hand and kissed it, making her blush and it conveniently wiped the smirk off of her face, "The lovely little lady may believe whatever she wants."

Maya tried to bite back a smile but failed, "Drop the prince charming act- we're not at the party anymore."

"I'm always charming." Lucas smirked as Maya snatched her hand away from his grasp. The lingering warmth of her tiny palm was dearly missed.

"I'll never get to you, will I?" Maya's eyes lit up once more after uttering those words.

"Nope. But I sure do appreciate the effort."

The pair then burst into laughter, laughing like they were the teens they once were. Lucas loved the fact that even though they'd been away from one another for so long, nothing had really changed. And her laugh, he'd missed that sound too.

"Gosh, I missed you." Lucas blurted and pulled Maya into a hug.

He felt the newly-brunette- freeze in his arms, reluctantly patting his back.

"Lu- uhm Rick-"

"Sorry." Lucas released her small form and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Suppose I missed you too Huckleberry."

Huckleberry...that name was permanently engraved into his heart, he'd never admit this to Maya, but it was his favorite nickname.

It brought back mostly all of his good memories- and he loved it.

He'd missed it, more than she'd ever know.

Seeing Maya again made him realise that he'd been deprived of such a great person in his life for quite a while, but now she was here. And he didn't want to let her go anytime soon.

Romantic feelings returned or not, he wouldn't let her slip out of her grasp so easily- ever again.

Lucas was about to say something when a girl with crazy red hair collided into his side.

Giggles from both Maya and this new-comer filled the air.

"LU- UH, I MEAN RICK!"

Lucas regained his posture and looked down at the red haired girl. He recognised the doe eyes and bright smile, he had dated this girl- well woman now- for over a year after all.

"Honey!" Lucas greeted.

"Only I call her Honey!" Maya smiled.

"You remember me." Riley pulled away, "Hey Rick, I'm Jessica."

Riley stuck out her hand and Lucas shook it with a genuine smile.

"Jessica, nice to uh- meet you, again."

"Likewise." Riley then turned towards her partner, "Let's go peaches!"

"See ya around Ranger Rick!" Maya smirked and followed Riley to the front entrance of the club. Riley unzipped her purse and took out what appeared to Lucas as lipstick.

Lucas let out a small chuckle, "Girls? Hate to remind you, but you have no way of getting in and this isn't the time for a makeover-"

Lucas' words were drowned out by the sound of sizzling metal. The young man gaped at the door that had acquired a large hole, large enough for one to climb through. The metal cut out fell to the floor with a thud.

"What was that, Rick?" Riley smirked, turning to him.

Maya then gave Riley a look and the two of them performed their signature hairflip, "Stop it."

Lucas decided then and there that Riley hadn't changed a bit either. At least these two had managed to stay together.

Riley then disappeared into the hole, her bright red wig flowing behind her.

Maya turned to him and shrugged her shoulders, after doing so she too clambered into the door and pulled the metal back into place like a jigsaw puzzle.

Lucas was left astounded, but he quickly shook out of it.

He checked his watch again and growled. It was precisely seven and his partner still hadn't turned up. With a roll of his eyes the Texan let out an exasperated sigh and decided to go to the roof instead.

Friends or no friends, this was his mission, and he'd do it his way- with or without a partner.

* * *

Maya crept after Riley with one person on her mind. Lucas.

Why?

Because she desperately needed to ace this mission. She needed to cream Lucas; and redeem herself to Farkle.

Maya's competitive streak seemed to always be at its highest amongst her old friend. Probably because he always acted like he was perfect back in middle school- but then she realised his life wasn't all that blissful.

Yet the same competitiveness never left.

Maya continued her treck, trailing the newly-red- head quietly. Riley had wasted no time in deactivating the alarms as soon as they'd got in; a bonus for Lucas really.

Maya looked around, to say the room they were in was actually the dance floor it didn't seem like one. The atmosphere was eerie and the space around her was in all honesty creepy. Graffiteed brick red walls, a few tables and chairs scattered, the smell of alcohol was not missed, and over all an empty club wasn't all that exciting.

The two girls made their way up a flight of stone stairs, pressamubly leading to the owner of the club's office and whatever one would want on the top floor.

Maya thoughts drifted back to Lucas, was he still going to attempt this mission? Would he get there before them? Maybe-

"Rose?" Riley's hushed voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Maya whispered.

"I found it." Riley spoke lowly and stepped aside for Maya to gawk at the door. Maya turned her head to the left- a seemingly never ending hallway continued down the first floor.

All of a sudden Maya got that dropping feeling within the pit of her stomach; this mission seemed a little too easy.

"I've got this one Jess." Maya told Riley and stepped in front of her protectively.

The smaller girl cocked her hip to the side and placed a hand on it; staring intently at the door. It was large, metal, and covered in several locks.

Maya frowned as a new idea formed within her mind. It wasn't one she was particularly fond of; but it would probably be the safest option for Riley.

Maya scratched her head and carefully pulled out one of the many bobby pins holding her wig in place. Riley looked at Maya, clearly confused as to why she had done that.

Maya handed her the pin and whispered, "Get in this door. I'll find him."

Riley nodded after squeezing her partner's hand. The artificial red head gave a thumbs up and then turned to the task at hand.

Maya smiled and hoped that she was making the right decision. The blue eyed girl made her way down the poorly lit corridor, she passed a few more doors but they weren't what she was looking for.

The young woman nearly gasped when she came to a dead end; that was the catch. But there had to be more to this club.

Maya pursed her lips and spun around, Riley was now out of view and she knew every door she had passed was not the golden ticket she was looking for. So where was the office? Where was the owner of club D.I.S.C.O?

The young girl let out a silent sigh and ran a hand through her brunette wig. Maya rolled her eyes to the ceiling but then froze. A small smile graced the woman's lips, she knew where the office was alright. Maya adjusted her hidden head gear, "Honey- I found it."

* * *

Lucas landed carefully on his feet, much like an agile cat; at least that's what he imagined himself as right now. Lucas smirked; he'd managed to get to the top floor using the roof. And all with little trouble. Lucas guessed the girls had deactivated any alarms, so he was safe as of now. Lucas waited for his eyes to adjust to the murky darkness.

The tall man soon raised an eyebrow; he was in a maze. Hallways and hallways stretched before him with few doors. To say the building was small on the outside, it seemed more like a high rise flat on the inside. Plus it kind of had an eerie vibe.

Lucas shivered slightly at the cold that surrounded him, the only source of light coming from the moonlight shining through the tile Lucas had broke through. The young man wondered briefly where the girls were or if they even knew that this was in fact the top floor.

All he knew was that he had to complete this mission alone; if it meant creaming Maya along the way- well he'd be more than alright with it. She'd be totally impressed with his skills anyway.

Lucas carried on through the darkness, turning here and there and squinting along the way.

Until the hairs on his neck stood up.

Lucas stopped and leaned against a narrow wall.

His eyes landed on a large shadow. This was most likely the owner right? It had to be. This mission would be quick and easy. Lucas furrowed his brows and crept towards the dark shadow; ready for a fight.

But the next thing he knew he was tackled to the floor by the strange figure.

Lucas easily reversed their positions but was punched in the face by his opposer, and thus fell ontop of the person who had tackled him. They gave a pretty mean punch. The Texan quickly recovered and pinned down his opposer's hands to the cold stone floor. Lucas struggled to keep the person down, they were fighting tooth and nail.

"Give it up already." Lucas desperately told them. His words seemed to silence the person just beneath him.

"Get off of me!" Lucas himself froze and squinted. He'd recognise her voice anywhere.

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Lucas smirked, clearly not flustered by their positions.

"Ew! You're dripping blood on me! Move it, _now,_ Hopalong!" That was enough to make Lucas blush, he quickly got off of Maya. The blue eyed woman scrambled to her feet.

"Well I wouldn't be dripping blood if you hadn't puched me!" Lucas defended himself and wiped his nose with the cuff of his sleeve.

Maya rolled her eyes at his behaviour, "You deserved it for scaring me and hiding next to the wall!"

"Who was the one who tackled me?!"

"Will you keep your dang voice down?!" Maya hissed, dropping her voice low and glaring. Lucas caught the glint within her blue eyes, but she quickly looked away and disappeared back into the darkness of the hallway.

"Sorry!" Lucas hissed back, not exactly angry with her. In fact he enjoyed their petty arguments. He enjoyed the way her left eyebrow would twitch specifically when she argued with him.

And he marvelled at the way she gave him that glare but could never hold it too long because she never meant any of her threats or words.

He missed the way her cheeks would flare in anger.

He missed it all.

The young man followed the small but very, _very_ strong, girl. Both silently agreeing to...well... work together? Eh, something like that. Maya didn't exactly tell him to get lost and he sure didn't mind spending more time with her.

Ten minutes later the two newly reunited friends found themselves in the centre of the maze, a small square door in front of them.

This was it; this was most likely the owner's office.

Maya looked to Lucas and smirked, "I have an idea. But you have to trust me with this one."

"Trust you? You?" Lucas teased.

Maya rolled her eyes and slapped his chest, trailing her fingers to his shirt's collar. She pulled at his tie until she could see the glint within his eyes. It was still dark after all.

"Is this going to be a usual thing? You trying to kiss me?" Lucas teased.

"I don't want to kiss you," Maya told him and the dark hid his frown, "I want you...to trust me."

Lucas' heart melted a little as she batted her eyelashes at him, he really wished she didn't have this affect on him because every cell in his body was protesting.

"May- uh Rose-"

"You trust me, don't you Rick?" Maya bit her lip and placed her hands on his shoulders instead, their eyes still level.

Lucas let out a shaky breath, "Y-yes."

"Good." Maya removed her hands from Lucas and smiled, "I want you... to come in when I call you."

"R-rose."

"Trust me."

And with that Lucas watched Maya try the door knob and smile; it was open.

Lucas' stomach dropped- when a door was open it usually meant danger was nearby. Maya gave him a thumbs up with a cute wink. He closed the door slowly behind her and stood at it; much like a guard.

Lucas smiled, he was glad that he could work with one of his dearest friends rather than against them.

"Might wanna wipe that smile off your face, agent Friar."

Lucas whipped his head towards the new voice. The Texan locked eyes with a figure about his size.

"How about you stop breaking into my club and let me get to the girl?"

The voice was clipped, cold and demanding.

With that Lucas wasted no time in initiating a fight, he'd protect Maya no matter what.

He lunged forward with the strength of a bull.

* * *

"Honey, I'm in. Remind me what we're looking for." Maya whispered through her head piece. Unlike last mission, this time only Riley was on the other end.

" _Black filing cabinet. Pull out a binder labelled sin. It should be full of what we need_."

"Right, thanks, are you okay?"

" _Yes, I have what we need, I'm waiting on the roof._ "

"Right. Should see you in five."

Maya pulled a piece of brown hair out of her face and walked towards the black filling cabinet. She shifted through binders and loose paper work, looking for that one document.

She quickly pulled it out and let a smile grace her lips. She turned over the black binder labelled sin and ran her hand over the smooth cover. Maya briefly wondered why someone would make this document so explicit. Something labelled with that title was sure to make anyone want to see what was in it. Either the person who owned this place was dumb or they were really smart; there had to be an intelligent reason behind this.

Now thinking about it; the binder seemed unusually feather light. She knew she wasn't supposed to open it yet; at least wait until she was with Riley; but curiosity had always been a habit of hers.

She was just about to open the folder when she heard a large thud from outside.

Maya spun around and ran to the door. She tried the handle but it was looked. Ice cold panic ran through her veins.

That thud must've been Lucas...and now the door was locked.

She took in a shaky breath and shoved the binder down her hoodie, keeping it safe.

"Well I guess I have no choice..." Maya mumbled, backing away from the door. She furrowed her eyebrows and ran at the door. It didn't budge, much to her suprise, she thought she was pretty stong- and was left with a cursing pain running up through her arm.

Mentally cursing she ran through her mind; trying to figure out how to open the door. Riley was the most equipped- clearly Maya had underestimated what and who they were up against.

She didn't have her taser, she didn't have her shock pen and she had given her laser lipstick to Riley when they'd broke in. She hadn't thought to bring more serious weapons.

The artificial brunette frowned once more and pressed the side of her head gear, "Honey, you need to go, now."

" _Rose? Are you okay-?_ "

"No. I'm trapped. Don't worry, just get what you need to base but whatever you do, don't call back up. This person is dangerous and we can't risk-"

Suddenly the door broke down and Lucas collapsed into the room breathlessly, a malicious shadow towering over him.

Maya grit her teeth, _no one_ touched her friends.

" _Peaches? Peaches!_ "

"Go." Maya deamanded Riley and disconnected the gear.

"Thank you for walking into my trap. I knew the IEB would be here, but the MF too? Now that's just too much." The man who had fought Lucas was now approaching her, his shadow creeping closer to her. His voice was low, making him seem older than he probably was. He was wearing a full ski mask but Maya didn't miss the evil glare within his gray-blue eyes.

She breifly wonderend how he knew she was the MF agent, but then again, the forces' dress codes had always been plainly different. And if someone had been spying on them, they would probably be able to tell.

Maya looked to Lucas, he was trying desperately to get up but he looked pretty hurt and his shades were missing. Despite this, no matter how much she wished to tend to her Huckleberry, she had to be strong. This guy couldn't know she knew who Lucas was.

"You speak as if this is a joke. Do you know how serious your crimes have been? It's a no brainer we're both here. You need to shut down this club, and spill the beans about your boss." Maya spoke quite bluntly and confidentially, despite her slight fear. She crossed her arms and gave him a bored look as if mocking him.

"The crimes were intended." The man chuckled, Maya's words creating no emotions within him, "Now aren't you a pretty thing? Looks like I won't have to fight you, Hart."

Maya tensed, "You don't know me."

If Maya had a dollar for every time she'd told someone that she'd surely be a millionaire.

"I know all of you, thanks to the masquerade party last week. Lovely performace by the way- pity you were distracted by Friar. You seem to be pretty attached to this guy." The man smiled but it didn't meet his eyes. He kicked Lucas towards her feet.

Maya clenched her fists, "I'm taking Rick. And I'm leaving. Try to stop me and you'll be sorry."

"Try? Darlin' you're on _my_ territory."

Maya squatted beside Lucas to help him up, she gently brushed his bloody hair out of his face and let her hand linger next to his cheek.

"Now ain't that cute? Looks like you'll be going down together."

By the time Maya realised what his words implied the reaction was long overdue, her head snapped forwards a fraction late.

All of a sudden the floor beneath their feet collapsed and the pair dropped into the sinister blackness below.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but it was necessary. What do you think will happen next? ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Club DISCO Part 2

**A/N: This chapter went over my general word limit xD Sorry.** **Prepare yourself for a long chapter. Thanks for the reviews once again guys :)**

 **Quick warning- There's a small almost panic attack in this chapter, please don't read if something like that makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Club D.I.S.C.O Part 2.**

Riley took in deep breaths, exercises she'd normally teach to her anxious clients. Newly formed rain pelted against the roof of club D.I.S.C.O. The young brunette tried to hear herself think against the heavy rain and the ever pounding alarm. As soon as Maya had hung up on her a distress signal had sounded and the doors and windows were covered in metal shutters.

That fact alone indicated they'd been set up.

Lucas was probably in there with her too, and if the strongest guy Riley had ever known couldn't help Maya, then her best friend was in real trouble.

If Riley didn't leave pretty soon, there was no doubt she'd be in real trouble too.

The usually peppy girl just didn't know what to do. She wouldn't be able to get back into the club with the tools on her, the security was too tight. And if she did somehow manage to obtain some type of luck she'd surely end up with a few broken bones thanks to her clumsiness.

The bright eyed girl ran her fingers through her red soaking wet wig and bit her lip.

Maya told her no back up. Maya told her not to come back in.

No back up...no help...

Her only other choice was to wait...or head back to base, the latter option being impossible to choose in this situation.

But then again...if she headed back to base, she could reprogram her head gear to connect to Maya's and she'd be able to hear and see everything she'd see and hear!

Riley performed a small air bump into the rain and was about to clamber down the small -yet giant inside- building, until she heard footsteps.

Many footsteps.

Riley was forced to crouch onto the wet slippery ground, using the small wall around the roof as a hiding place. She grimaced but pressed her ear against the grimey wall to listen, all the while her heart beating erratically within her chest.

"It worked." A deep masculine voice spoke.

"Of course it worked." Another man agreed.

"So what are we going to do with the agents?" A third voice popped up.

"The boss says we should kill all and any hostages." The first voice reminded.

It took Riley every fibre in her being not to gasp at their cruel words.

"Hm. Well it makes sense, with the MF and IEB gone we'll easily be able to spy on political matters."

Riley thought about their words. This was serious. They didn't want to work for the government like the IEB and MF. They wanted to work against them, and under their noses no less.

The MF were against the IEB to rightfully take their position in power, but they'd never do anything such as kill. Nothing was worth that. Farkle had morals. And so did the boss of the IEB- well at least Riley liked to believe that.

These people were dangerous, and Riley now understood in full Maya's warnings.

"Mhm. But first I think we should suggest to replace the agents in order to-"

And at that exact moment fate decided that it was best if Riley sneezed.

She scrunched her nose and desperately tried to hold it in.

But she had never been a lucky girl.

She let out a tiny sneeze, and all at once the footsteps halted.

Riley was sure her heart was going to burst out of her ribs any moment now, so she held her breath.

"There's someone on the roof." One of the voices stated.

Riley panicked and quickly got to her feet.

"There!" One of the men exclaimed.

The brown eyed girl rushed to the other side of the roof and quickly used some old gymnastic skills to scale down the wall.

She may get home to realise she had scrapes all over her hands and knees and elbows for that risky move- but that was only _if_ she got home.

"She's from the MF! Take her down!" The first voice demanded, "She knows too much!"

And with that the smart girl wasted no more time hanging around. She'd make it to base alright- she'd always been a survivor. She was a Matthews.

And that Matthews ran.

* * *

Lucas awoke groggily, the light from above blinding him. He blinked slowly as his memories came crashing down on him.

He'd arrived at club D.I.S.C.O

Maya had joined him.

Riley had arrived and the girls had broken in.

Lucas had went through the roof.

And then...and then he'd met up with Maya again.

She'd flirted her way to get what she wanted...

But then he had tried to protect her, and the owner of the club had brutally beaten him.

Using that information, Lucas gathered that Maya...well Maya must be in trouble.

Ignoring the pounding throb within his temple Lucas sat up to find his hands and feet shackled to a stone wall and a large piece of material was wrapped around his mouth.

The Texan slowly turned around to find what he'd been looking for. The blonde was stripped of her wig but otherwise didn't look too hurt. She lay prone on the floor, also shackled to the same stone wall.

Lucas panicked for a second until his blurry vision adjusted to the steady rise and fall of her flat stomach- Maya was alive.

Lucas focused on the rest of his surroundings. Shelfs with various types of alcohol and wine bottles lined the wall facing him. The room- which he assumed was the club's basement- was large and wide, more like a dungeon than anything. The amount of light was limited, apart from a large hole within the ceiling which streamed down a yellow dusty source of light.

Lucas also noted that it was cold. And getting colder by the minute.

Lucas shuffled over to Maya's side, she was shivering slightly.

Frowning, he turned his head to and fro erratically, trying to get this cloth from his mouth. After a minute of doing so, Lucas breathed in a gasp of welcoming air. The cloth now lay regarded on the floor.

"Maya?" Lucas whispered, trying to get the girl's attention.

The blonde didn't stir once, she was literally out cold. If he tried waking her using noise he could alert anyone upstairs that he was awake- and that would not be good.

Lucas knew that this was no time for his flirtatious ways but wondered briefly if a kiss to the cheek would work.

Smirking the man leaned forward, the chains groaning in protest, and managed to hover his lips above her cheek. Lucas quickly placed a soft kiss to her skin and within a second she stirred.

Lucas literally jumped back against the wall, he wasn't expecting her to stir straight away, and Lucas didn't want Maya to see him practically drooling over her.

The blonde stirred slowly, her eyelids fluttering. The woman groaned and rolled onto her back, however once she heard a screech from the shackles bounding her she sat up in an alarmed fashion. Maya looked even more confused when she realised her surroundings and the fact that a piece of cloth was wrapped around her mouth.

"Shhh." Lucas pleaded, if she screamed now they'd never make it out- much less alive.

Maya frowned at him, as if she didn't recognise Lucas at all, but then the dots in her head must've connected and memories rushed back to her. Her wide eyes returned to some sort of normality.

Using the same technique Lucas had used earlier the small woman managed to slide the cloth off her face.

"Lucas..." Maya breathed and shuffled towards him. Lucas copied her movements and two were together in no time. They sat with their knees up and backs against the wall, facing the shelf full of alcohol.

"How'd you get out of a situation like this, Huckleberry?" Maya quipped with a raised eyebrow.

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know. The shackles are metal and I don't think there's a key in here so-"

"I was kidding. So this is the end, huh? Better say your vows now." Maya joked in a quiet voice.

Despite their situation she was still able to smile, so Lucas did too. Mr Matthews had been right all those years ago, hope looked good on her.

"Well in that case, Shortstack darlin', I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Maya giggled quietly, "And I you, oh hunky Huckleberry-"

The blonde soon snapped her mouth shut when she had heard the words that had just came out of her mouth.

"You think I'm hunky?" Lucas smirked, turning to her and staring into her eyes intently. He loved the light blush that rushed to her cheeks.

"No." Maya swallowed and broke their gaze quickly, "It's just this situation, it's making me delusional."

"Uh-huh." Lucas nodded sarcastically.

"But uhm, truthfully, I've always cared about you Lucas. And the amount of time spent away from each other never changed that." Maya whispered quietly, biting her lip.

Lucas was shocked at her confession, well yeah sure he felt the same way but he didn't expect her to admit that to him right here right now.

"Do you mean that?" Lucas asked in awe.

"Yes and I'm not repeating it!" Maya snapped and crossed her arms as best she could with the chains confining her.

"Well, I missed you too Maya, more than words can describe." Lucas told her earnestly, choosing to also stare at the wall facing them.

Out of the corner of his eye he spied the small smile that graced her lips.

The two sat in silence for a while then, trying to think of a way to escape.

"Do you think this is it?" Maya asked suddenly. Her tone was soft, as if the situation they were in wasn't sinking in.

"No. But if it is, we die fighting for what's right." Lucas whispered back.

Maya rolled her eyes but turned to Lucas, deciding to change the subject, "Are you okay? I mean I punched you earlier and then you got into a fight-"

"I'm fine." Lucas told her, not liking the fact that she got to see him at his weakest, "Are you okay?"

Maya chewed the inside of her cheek, "I'm worried about Riley. I hope she's not here but-"

"Riley's fine, Maya. She knows how much you care about her and wouldn't do something reckless-"

"Shush!" The blonde suddenly hissed. Lucas reluctantly shut his mouth and listened. He held his breath as footsteps circled the floorboards above them. Then they both heard the steps of the stairs creak.

With one look the two sprung away from each other as if the other person had the plague- with little noise- and played unconscious.

"I can't believe you left the door open." One voiced sounded, the two descending down the wooden stairs.

"Well, it's not like they can escape-" his companion began.

"That's not the point. They're skilled agents, you don't know what they're capable of." The first voice snapped.

"Fine, I'll close the door next time." The other guy complained, "Anyway, what about the girl?"

"I sent two more out after her, I think she was from the MF." The man with the older voice sounded more familiar, so Lucas gathered that he was most likely the man he had fought. The two men were now on the basement floor, circling the hostages, luckily the pair had their heads down, so the men couldn't see that they'd taken their cloths off.

Lucas held his breath, not at all liking the cold stone floor his face was pressed against.

"Right- I don't know if they'll catch her now, she was a slippery one." His right hand man stated, the younger one.

Lucas gathered that they were talking about Riley, he could only hope she was long gone by now.

"She doesn't matter right now." The man replied, "We can kill her anytime if we want to."

Lucas really wished he could react right now, but if he showed any signs of being conscious he'd put himself and Maya at risk. And he couldn't live (or die) knowing he hadn't done his best to protect Maya.

"What about these two?"

"The cold should do it, I'll turn down the temperature. I don't think they'll be escaping anytime soon."

"But the girl is so pretty. It's a shame, she could work for us and be great eye candy."

Lucas refrained from growling at that, his blood boiled angrily within his veins, _his_ cowgirl was so much more than eye candy.

"Stop acting like a teenage boy and listen to me." The older guy demanded and walked closer to the Texan on the floor. Lucas silently gulped, he was most likely being observed.

The man then walked to the other side of the room and Lucas breifly registered a few bottles being lifted.

The green eyed man assumed that both men were getting some supplies for when the club opened. That meant that people would be obliviously dancing above two hostages slowly freezing to death.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Direct news from the boss states that the boss of the IEB is a dead man walking. Within the next month or so we should have one less leader to worry about."

They were after Zay? Lucas couldn't quite believe it, well he could, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"And then he wants the leader of the MF dead too. Both of their heads on a silver platter- words from the boss himself."

"So he thinks that killing the leaders of those who oppose us will stop people like them?" The man was gesturing to Maya and Lucas' stiff forms.

Lucas felt bile rise within the back of his throat, these people were heartless.

"Well if not we'll just kill their families and take the innocent for hostages until they and the government stand down." The older man told his colleague.

A picture of Lucas' mother rose within his head. Was justice worth fighting for if she was at risk? And the rest of his family?

Lucas then recalled the guy he had fought earlier calling him agent Friar. They knew who he was, and they'd easily be able to find his family tree.

His identity really was precious.

"The plan seems legit, I just think it's a shame we couldn't have the other MF girl in here to die with her little friend." The other voice called.

Lucas heard Maya's chains move at that, she must be beyond angry that they were talking about Riley like that. Plus, Lucas knew she hated being labelled as eye candy. So did he.

"Hey. I think the girl just stirred-"

Lucas tensed, but before the goons could investigate sooner the alarms went off. Lucas tried not to grimace at the throbbing in his head that resurfaced once the sound went off.

Had Riley come back?

"We'll worry about her later, I'll turn down the temperature and you report to the front of the club. And for crying out loud bolt this door!" The older man barked and the two ran out.

Maya instantly got up and Lucas noticed the tears in her eyes, "We have to get out of here!"

"I know, but getting emotional isn't what we need right now Ma-" Lucas began, also rising to his feet- abliet shakily because of his aching body.

" _Rose!_ My name is Rose! _Rose!_ " Maya all but screamed, tugging at her shackles relentlessly, "I'm not emotional, I'm just practical. Luc- Rick. We need to get out of here, now. If Riley's out there, i-if Riley's out there-"

"Hey. Hey." Lucas hushed her, "Don't panic. Look at me. Rose, look at me."

Maya looked up at Lucas' green orbs; Lucas relishing her expressive eyes of blue. She stopped tugging at the chains that bound her instantly. The Texan walked towards her; trying to offer some type of comfort. He'd try to hold her if it weren't for the fact that the chains restricted him.

"Now breath, we can't have you having a panic attack right now. Come on, in, out." Lucas directed, not breaking eye contact.

His stomach erupted into electric butterflies when Maya's eyes lit up but he knew this was no time to feel the chemistry he had with her.

Eventually Maya steadied her breathing and broke the eye contact, "I-I'm okay."

"Good. Now, do you happen to have that lipstick on you?" Lucas asked.

"No, Rile- I mean Jessica. She had it."

"Right, that's not good, so we need-"

"Huckleberry." Maya whispered, stepping closer to him but looking beyond his form.

"What is it?"

"Who's she?" Maya asked, her voice suddenly strained and pinched.

Lucas spun around ready to protect Maya at any cost but he soon recognised this new girl as another agent. She must've gotten in through the back entrance of the cellar, the door was wide open now. Much taller than Maya, and dressed in the same business style that the IEB usually identified themselves in.

Zay couldn't have called back up, so that meant...this was his new partner. Lucas frowned, he'd almost completely forgotten that he was supposed to be working with someone tonight.

* * *

Maya scowled, despite their situation she was livid. This new agent was drop dead gorgeous, expressive green eyes, cherry red-brown curls, tall and very curvy. She was beautiful, was she one of Lucas' friends? Were they more than friends? Did she only come to the rescue because she was into Lucas-?

Wait.

Why did she care so much? It's not like she had feelings for Lucas- that train had crashed and burned a long time ago.

The girl drew nearer and Maya took in another breath to calm down her- well whatever she was feeling.

The new girl held up a key and reached for Lucas' shackled hand. Maya watched as the man gave her an anxious look but ultimately decided they could trust her. The tall girl quickly unlocked the chains bounding him. Maya dully noted how she stood a _little_ too close to Lucas, and let her hands linger within his hands for a _little_ too long. She also noticed the wink she had given him.

The pretty agent finally spoke up, "Is she from the MF?"

Well, no, was what Maya would have said outloud if it weren't for the fact that the woman asking the question also held the key. But otherwise the blonde remained silent. Even this woman's voice was beautiful and soothing.

Lucas nodded, "Let her go. I-"

Maya shot Lucas a look that told him not to tell her she knew him.

Lucas gulped, "I uh know that if you don't let her go they'll kill her?"

It was a good enough attempt, Maya thought. He was appealing to the woman's moral nature but it was still totally dorky. Not that she'd tease Lucas now, she was already embarrassed that Lucas had seen her freak out just now.

The taller girl reluctantly unlocked Maya, yet wasn't as gentle with her as she had been with Lucas.

"Thanks." The blonde mumbled and rubbed her wrists. Maya gasped lightly at the scratches and scrapes on her arms, it must've been from all the tugging she did earlier.

Lucas was at her side in an instance, he held her wrists in his warm soft hands.

"What are you doing? Let go." Maya demanded, she didn't want Lucas to see her this way.

Lucas hushed Maya and she took in another breath, trying to appear calm. Maya's heart melted at his gesture to calm her down a little but she withdrew her hands and quickly adjusted the sleeves of her hoodie.

With her nose in the air she walked ahead of the IEB agents- she'd always been a stubborn one.

Maya then turned back to the two, "Well, come on then."

* * *

It was a good half hour later that Riley had got back to base, it seemed as though everyone had went home, because the lights within the posh tower block where she worked were off. It was only ten- so Riley clung onto the hope that Farkle was at least still working.

Riley quickly pressed the buzzer and muttered the password.

After being let in she ran up to the top floor and burst into Farkle's office without thinking.

He was talking to James and another co-woker named Ryan.

The three men turned to the girl who had just burst through the door in shock. Farkle's gaze grew concerned when he saw her messy tangled red wig and matching bright red face. Her black leather outfit that she had been so excited to wear for this mission was ripped around her abdomen and arms and legs. The poor girl was exhausted and her lungs were burning.

"M-Maya-" Riley stuttered and ungracefully staggered over to Farkle. She ushered him out of the chair at his desk and wasted no time ripping off her wig. She unattached her head gear from the wig and conncected it to his computer.

"Riley. Where's Maya?" Farkle asked seriously.

Riley didn't answer, instead she proceeded to hack her own head gear.

Once opening the new window she was looking for on Farkle's web cam, she gasped.

Maya and Lucas were no where to be seen.

The screen was pitch black, which meant Maya's head gear had been taken, or broken.

She had no idea where they were.

Unable to hold back her emotions, the brunette burst into tears before collapsing off of the chair, only to be caught by a worried Farkle.

* * *

Maya, Lucas and the other IEB agent had ran for a good twenty minutes before they stopped to breath. They were currently on the side of a silent road, using the trees as their cover in case they were being trailed.

Maya gulped in large amounts of fresh air, "A-Are we being followed?"

Her question was directed at Lucas who peered down the road, "I-I don't think so."

"Good." The taller girl piped up.

Maya then collapsed onto the soft wet grass beneath her feet and stared up at the starless sky.

She hoped dearly that Riley was safe and sound, they hadn't spotted her on the way back and the guys had mentioned earlier that she was a slippery one. Riley had to be okay, right? No doubt her mother and Shawn must be worried sick.

Using her memory, it was only 9:15 when Maya had found the sin folder, yes the mission had taken a long while.

And when she had awoken it was about 10:15 accoriding to her watch which meant that her and Lucas had been out cold for a good hour. Now thinking about it that fact alone scared her- never mind the dark truths she had found out tonight.

The blonde breathed in the scent of moist grass, greedily letting the fresh earthy air fill her lungs. It was better than the heavy scent of alcohol that had followed her throughout the club.

Maya checked her watch once more, it was quickly approaching midnight. If Riley had managed to return just after Maya and Lucas fell to the basement then her parents probably knew about her missing appearance.

Katy and Shawn approved of her managing an art gallery but not so much of her being a spy. They trusted Farkle and all but they knew this job was much more dangerous than hanging up a few paintings. Still, it was her life and her passion, yet she'd still probably get an ear full when she got home.

 _Home_. Then it sunk in. She was able to get home; but she'd been so close to her delicate twenty one years of life coming to an abrupt stop.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucas' words broke her train of thought.

She nodded and reached her hands upwards. He easily lifted Maya to her feet once more.

"You shouldn't be so nice to the enemy, you know." The other girl spoke, ruining the little moment between the old friends.

Maya's eyebrows knit together, her current emotional state fuelling a new found anger, "Excuse me, but last I checked kindness wasn't a crime."

"Oh. So you're every part the edgy girl you portray?"

Maya stepped forward, with a raised eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uhm-" Lucas tried to intervene but decided against it. Things like this never ended well for him.

"It means that you're the type who uses kindness to their advantage." The slight red head stated, cocking her hip to the side and resting a manicured hand atop it.

"You don't know anything about me." Maya spoke lowly, her words hot and sharp. World record achieved, Maya thought sourly- it was the second time this night she had explained that.

And as for Lucas, well he was worried that Maya might actually smack this girl upside down.

"Well maybe you should leave me and my partner alone and go back to wherever you came from."

"Why should I? Travelling as a group is safer- every intelligent agent knows that." Maya reasoned trying to keep her cool. This girl was about a second away from being slapped upside down.

Ordinarily Maya would have already left, but she'd like a chance to bid Lucas farewell.

"You're just trying to trail us. You're lucky I saved your dang butt back there!"

"Why I oughta-" Maya began, stepping closer to Lucas' partner.

"That's enough." Lucas spoke up, putting his arm between the two girls so the pint sized woman wouldn't do anything that she later regretted (or not), "Maya wouldn't trail us-"

Shock was suddenly evident on the red head's face and it was only then that Lucas' words sank into Maya's head.

He'd just given away her identity, and now his partner knew that they knew each other.

The blonde grit her teeth and rounded on him, she whacked his thick head, "Lucas what the-?!"

"I'm sorry!" The man surrendered, already beaten and bruised.

"You know each other!?" The girl gasped, "But, agent Friar. She's the enemy-"

"I will be _your_ enemy if you don't shut your dang mouth!" Maya threatened, now turning back to the other agent and glaring daggers at her.

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde composed herself. She grabbed the female IEB agent's hand and shook it limply.

"Nice meeting you." She smiled fakely.

She then turned to Lucas, "Bye Lucas, it was nice being held hostage with you."

Yeah she'd settle for that, she had still said bye.

"Uh, Maya wait." Lucas grabbed her wrist and she winced, so he quickly settled for her hand instead.

"Uhm...partner-" Lucas began awkwardly, turning to his fellow worker.

"Charlotte." The woman supplied.

"Charlotte, could you give us a minute?" Lucas asked softly.

The girl sighed softly but walked away, not before glaring at Maya, "Sure."

The blonde looked up at Lucas expectantly, and she dropped her hand from his. With her arms crossed against her chest, she waited for him to say something and break the ice.

Lucas opened his mouth a few times but ultimately decided against talking and instead surprised Maya by pulling her into a bear hug.

Maya froze, an effect that always seemed to happen when she interacted with Lucas, but returned the embrace regardless- and her anger disappeared almost instantly.

Guilt then overwhelmed her and she had to apolagise, "I'm sorry for giving you a bloody nose earlier and whacking your head just now."

She felt Lucas' laugh vibrate through his body, "It's okay Shortstack. You've always been a violent one."

Maya smiled into the embrace, relishing his scent, "I mean it though, I'll try to be less violent for your sake Huckleberry."

"What happened to hunky Huckleberry?"

"Don't even." Maya muttered into his shirt.

"Also, you're kinda cute when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Maya protested and pulled away from his arms, rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

"Maya, in all seriousness I know what we heard back there shook you up pretty badly-"

"It didn't." The blonde denied, Lucas seeing through her lie easily.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?" Lucas pleaded, his seafoam eyes melting into her gaze.

"I-" she began, thinking of a sarcastic response until Lucas gave her a look and she just couldn't avoid the promise.

"I promise."

"Good." And with that Lucas kissed her forehead, making her blush to to the roots of her hair. Maya was thankful for the fact that street lamps were scarce right now.

"You still have me on Facebook, right? Message me when you're safe."

And with that Lucas walked away, leaving Maya completely flustered.

"O-okay!" She called out weakly and spun around.

The faster she got to base, the faster she'd see Riley, and then she could forget this whole night ever happened- despite enjoying the last part.

* * *

Once Maya had returned to base, slightly bruised and dirty, she was instantly tackled to the floor by her best friend in some form of hug. It was more of a pile of flailing limbs and smiles, Maya hadn't even managed to reach the buzzer.

And knowing Riley was good and alive made the blonde finally release the emotions she'd been holding back for a good few hours. Maya burst into tears and sobs racked her body.

Suddenly it was no longer just her and Riley, but the Matthews and the Hunters and Farkle and even James.

"You're safe now Maya. And you always will be." Farkle vowed, whoever was responsible for one of his dearest friend's pain would pay.

Maya then began to giggle lightly and shifted within the giant group embrace- tears still streaming down her face. She proudly pulled out a small folder from her hoodie labelled sin and held it in the air, "I still did it, Farks."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Feedback is always welcome :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble Now

**A/N: Ah! I'm a day late, so sorry guys I've been really busy and since school finished I don't really know which day is which xD Anyway, thank you for the reviews and follows and views! :) So, this chapter is really just the after math of what happened so that you guys understand where the story is going a little better, I guess. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Trouble Now.**

Lucas awoke the next day groggily. His abdomen was on fire and his left arm was stiff. He looked around his bed, searching for his phone only to realise this in fact wasn't his bed.

The scent of disinfectant filled his nostrils and he blinked back the bright light bouncing off of the white surfaces.

Lucas was in the hospital.

"No, no, no." Lucas muttered, trying to tug a wire from his arm.

"Lucas?"

The man froze at the sound of his name. He looked to his left and breathed out a sigh of relief, it was Zay.

"Zay, what are you doing in here?" He asked, his throat dry.

"It's my fault you're here. I'm sorry." Zay apolagised, filling a plastic tumblr full of water. He handed it to Lucas who drank it like he was in the middle of a desert.

"Who brought me here?"

"I did. You and Charlotte returned to base and you collapsed. You've been here all night."

"Oh." He put the tumblr down and then frowned. What had Zay told the hospital?

"Lucas, you don't need to worry. I told them you got into a fight with me, if they somehow find out the truth it'll all be on me." Zay told him, his voice barely audible. Lucas let out a small smile because it seemed that Zay was now a mind reader.

If the hospital knew the truth then the police would be involved and so would the media. And if the media knew then the government would not be happy- so yeah, Zay could easily lose his job.

"Zay...I found out some terrible stuff, we need to go, I need to tell you-"

"No. That can wait. What you need to do is rest." Zay instructed, "The nurse told me that you should be out tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Your left arm is fractured, but other than that you're just bruised."

Lucas nodded his head and leaned back against the plush pillows.

"Hey, your nurse is pretty cute. I think she's into me." Zay commented with a chuckle. Although his face looked absolutely furious, he was still trying to cheer his best friend up.

Lucas' face dropped at his words, "Maya...where's my phone?"

"It's here," Zay handed it to him, "What about Maya? She didn't come to see you if that's what you're wondering."

"She was with me last night, we were both, you know, _together_." Lucas cut to the chase, trying to unlock his phone only to realise it was dead.

Zay's eyebrows lifted and his face reflected understanding, "What happened to her? You didn't leave her behind, right?"

"Of course not. We were in it together until we had to part ways." Lucas sat back, exasperated.

"Gosh, this just got a whole lot more complicated." Zay told him, "I'll explain everything when we get some privacy."

"Zay, trust me. You have nothing to tell me compared to what I need to tell you."

Zay gulped, "Sleepless nights for the next few months?"

Lucas nodded, "Definately. But I'll help you in any way I can."

"I know you will; and trust me I'm beyond furious. Someone will pay. But for now you need to focus on you."

Lucas smiled gratefully. Zay was his best friend for a lot of reasons, but the one that mattered most to him was that he always had his back.

Lucas frowned suddenly, remembering a boy a year younger than him. Warm blue eyes, a genius brain and a large heart when it came to friendship. What happened to Farkle? He hadn't heard from him in the last four years, at least. Was he still with Smackle? Did he have a kid yet?

Well, wherever he was, at least he wasn't under the same amount of stress as the rest of the high school friends- minus Smackle.

"What'd you think of Charlotte? She's very loyal, pretty-"

"Did you pick her because you were originally trying to set me up?" Lucas quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah, good friend. You know me too well!" Zay laughed whole heartedly.

"Zay. I'm into Maya." Lucas reminded.

"I know. But I chose Charlotte before you and Maya rekindled your...well whatever you two soulmates have."

Lucas looked away at that, so Zay wouldn't pick up on his blush, he hoped so dearly that his words held some truth to them.

"Well, at least I can go after her now." Zay teased.

"Sure, whatever." Lucas agreed turning back to him and handing him his own phone, "Can you just go charge my phone and get me some breakfast? Make yourself useful."

Zay pushed his body off of the lumpy hospital chair beside Lucas' bed, ignoring his friend's sarcasm.

Raising an eyebrow, the brown eyed man corrected Lucas, "Brunch. It's like twelve dude. Also after I get your food I need to go. I have another date."

"The same girl?" Lucas rose his brows hopefully.

"No. Now get some rest."

Lucas rolled his eyes as Zay left the room with a cocky smirk; yeah, he had a great best friend. A ladies man, but still a great friend.

* * *

A week later, Maya's life had returned back to some sort of normality. She was focusing on her art work and gallery. She'd hand written a report of what had happened that terrible night- including everything she'd heard. The blonde had mentioned Lucas briefly but left out the moment when she'd nearly killed his partner. And when he'd kissed her head.

So while Farkle figured out what to do, her and Riley had been assigned a month's rest, which meant no more missions.

Maya was grateful, she could finally focus on decorating her new apartment. She'd just recently moved out of her mother's apartment, which Katy shared with Shawn.

Speaking of her parents they were beyond angry at what had happened to both her and Riley, much like the Matthews, but Maya made one thing extremely clear.

She wasn't quitting her job, not now, and not ever.

The blonde had decided to have a night to herself for once, no painting for the gallery, no extra credit work for the MF. Just her and her favorite TV shows. She laid sprawled on the couch, her arm dangling down but still clutching the remote. The final episode of one of her favorites had just finished and she'd officially binged all of the shows she wanted to.

Now she was bored. Not working was weird, her apartment was already refurbished and it had only taken her two days to add her own personal flair. It was just the way she wanted it- maybe she could add a few more details in her bedroom but that was about it.

Maya flipped onto her stomach instead and loaded up her laptop- she put on a soft playlist of her favorite tunes and tried to relax. She had followed through on her promise with Lucas to be careful. She'd messaged him the night she got home to her parents, he'd replied with a quick message back the next day, telling her he'd been discharged from the hospital, but that was about it between him and her. She didn't think it'd be appropriate to start speaking with him again, not until she at least saw him again- which probably wouldn't be for a long while.

She had however seen him in a dream she'd had last night. It wasn't overly dramatic yet it still left her...flustered and very confused.

Maya closed her eyes as the fantasy grew and grew within her mind until she could do nothing but relive it, a small frown plastered on her face.

 _"Maya?"_

 _The blonde looked to her partner. All dark hair and coffee colored eyes, "Yeah honey?"_

 _"It's Lucas." Riley confessed. The two were in a cloud of imagination. Rain drenched them to the bone and they stood in the middle of a wide road. Dark surrounded them, the moonlight giving them gigantic shadows that followed the two like ghosts._

 _"What?" The blonde turned to her best friend._

 _"Lucas. He did this."_

 _Maya laughed bitterly as Riley cringed, "Stop kidding Riles...he wouldn't do this."_

 _"You don't know that. You can't trust him. He's changed. He's practically a stranger. He wasn't there for you in the first year of college and he's not here now. Peaches, I'm sorry but he used you, and now...now he's gone." Riley stared at the ground, pitying her friend._

 _Maya shoved Riley away from her, "No!"_

 _"Maya! Maya, please." Riley pleaded, recovering from the push. She gently grabbed the short girl's shoulder._

 _The blonde froze, she knew her best friend wouldn't lie to her about something like this. It made sense...but that didn't mean she had to like it._

 _Groaning, Maya allowed herself to crouch to the ground. The rain pelted against her harder in that moment and the road began to fill up as if she was drowning. She let her tears spill over her cheeks freely and hoped Riley couldn't see her tears against the rain._

 _"Maya. Get up." Riley demanded, the water filling up higher and higher. It reached the tall girls knees now and was quickly approaching Maya's shoulders in her hunched position._

 _"This is all my fault..." the blonde whispered, "Riley you need to go. You can't be around me right now."_

 _"Maya!"_

 _"Riley I need to find him!"_

 _"He's gone!" The brunette screamed against the rain, trying to desperately pull the blonde to her feet, but Maya was a dead weight against the ever growing tide. Really, this situation didn't make any sense._

 _"He's not gone! He's...he's..."_

 _"He's gone." Riley confirmed firmly and pulled Maya out of the mini flood, "And he's not coming back..."_

Maya shook her head. What did it even mean? She was no pyschic- not like her mother. Last year, for example, Katy had dreamt about Shawn breaking his leg. A week after the dream he'd sure enough broken his leg. And once Maya and her mother found out he was going to be fine, Katy had laughed her butt off- much to Shawn' s embarrassment.

But the short girl's dreams never meant anything. And to be honest, the fantasy had left her a little...shaken. Something about the dream didn't sit well with her. And she couldn't remember the last time she had had a dream that clear.

It scared her. Not that she'd admit that- much less tell anyone about it. Slumping back against her couch she turned off her TV and laptop, deciding to call it a night.

* * *

The next morning, Maya found herself staring intensely at the rose she just painted on her bedroom wall. It was white to contrast the scarlet red walls. This was the last rose she had painted but something didn't look quite right.

Frowning Maya dipped her tiny paint brush, designed for detail, into a small pot of white paint and added another petal, "There."

"It's really pretty, Maya."

Maya jumped at the sudden voice and turned to the intruder.

The blonde breathed out a sigh of relief, if was just Riley, she'd came through the window.

Maya gave her an incredulous look, "You have mad ninja skills now and didn't tell me?"

Riley looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Peaches, but I texted you like ten times."

Maya waved her off, "It's fine Riles, I'm sorry I'm just a little-"

"On edge. I know." Riley nodded as Maya got to her feet and sort at putting her equipment away.

"So, what'd you wanna do? We could watch a movie, or-"

"Maya, the texts. Farkle needs to see us right away." Riley informed with a soft smile.

"Oh." Maya unplugged her phone from her charger on her desk and unlocked her phone. She found messages from both Farkle and Riley and made a mental note to keep her phone on loud.

"Well, let's go then!" Maya smiled and looped her arm through Riley's. The two girls climbed out of Maya's bedroom window with giggles.

"Oh, but when we come back maybe we could watch Despicable Me Three?"

Maya smiled, "Whatever you want."

* * *

Farkle nervously paced back and forth in his office. He was awaiting the presence of Riley and Maya.

"Sir, why are you so anxious?" One of Farkle's closest friends and employees asked. It was Ryan.

"You don't know these women. Maya will just about bite my head off!"

"She's the cute blonde one right? She's mine?" Ryan asked. He had bright blue eyes, dark hair and a well trained body. He was face, just like Lucas. But he was strong- and would be able to protect Maya.

"She's cute. But if you call her that or label her as yours she will beat you- just a word of warning." Farkle advised, now taking in a deep breath and choosing to sit at his desk.

"What about Riley?" Another man, Jason, asked, also a new friend to Farkle. He was tall, very intelligent with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes.

Somewhere inside of him Farkle was almost jealous, he wished he could protect his girls, but he knew this was for the best. Although, Jason annoyed him the most. He wasn't just good looking but could quite possibly rival Farkle when it came to math. Farkle trumped him in almost everything else.

Stewing over his now slightly angry thoughts, it came as no surprise to his companions when he jumped to his feet once the two girls slammed into the room.

 _"Farkle!"_ The two girls exclaimed simultaneously, only to feel slightly awkward at their outburst once they realised there were two other men in the room, albeit good looking men.

"Ladies." Farkle greeted, taking a seat, and ushered the two to sit in the other two chairs across from his desk.

"You briefly met Ryan not long ago." The girls nodded and waved while Ryan sent them a smile which made the two women exchange a knowing look.

"And who's that cutie?" Riley asked goofily with a giggle. Maya elbowed her to keep it together, yet that didn't stop the blonde from sighing and twirling her hair when she looked at Ryan.

"This is Jason," Farkle introduced, "He's a face, just a face!"

Maya giggled at Farkle's obvious jealousy, "No need to worry Farks. You're our number one guy."

Farkle rolled his eyes as Riley suddenly frowned, "So what are we here for? I thought we were on vacation."

"You are," Farkle began, "But you both want to return back to work?"

The two nodded which made Farkle let out a sigh of relief, "Riley. Maya. These are your new partners."

Both girls gasped, _"But I'm her partner!_ "

Farkle expected the simultaneous response so stood up, "You know this if for the best guys. They'll be able to protect you. I, I can't do that anymore. This job just got a whole lot more dangerous-"

"But-!" Maya began angrily, gripping Farkle's shirt like she had done so many times before.

"Maya." Riley grabbed her shoulder and dragged her away from Farkle, the said man not too threatened- he was used to it by now. How many times had he faced Maya's wrath because he changed something within the force that she didn't think was best?

"Farkle. Thank you." Riley suddenly pulled the tall man into a hug. Maya eventually relented and agreed with a quiet, ' _yeah thanks_ ' also joining the embrace.

Once the three pulled away, Maya and Riley turned to the guys.

"Dibs on Jason!" Riley giggled.

Maya rolled her eyes but walked towards Ryan, making him gulp. He didn't know what to expect after witnessing her anger towards a _close_ friend. She poked his hard stomach playfully, "I don't mind this one so much."

The blonde however froze when she looked up and imagined Lucas' sea foam eyes instead of Ryan's blue ones. Riley picked up on her weird behaviour and with a knowing smirk turned back to Farkle, "We'll see you at dinner Farkle."

"We have dinner tonight?" Maya whined, breaking out of her trance, she wasn't in the mood for socialising in another packed New York restaurant.

"Yes, we have dinner! You need to check your phone when we message you! Now come on."

The guys heard Riley mutter on the way out, "What was that all about? Who's on your mind?"

Farkle turned to Ryan and gave him a shrug, "Seems she's into someone else."

Ryan nodded sadly as Jason smirked, "I think Riley's-"

"Grateful for my choice." Farkle cut Jason off, "Well things went better than I planned so you two are dismissed."

The two guys left his office awkwardly while Farkle reclined back into his seat.

He rubbed slow circles against his temple and sighed, he was wanted _dead_.

So no way was he going to let the girls suffer for working for him. He was in a real predicament- he couldn't exactly warn the government, he wasn't the head of the IEB. He didn't have that position in power- so all he could do was press on and try to defeat the common enemy.

But he'd need backup, that was for sure. It was either the IEB or.. _.her._

Gosh, he hadn't spoken to _her_ in so long. She'd be a real help right now, but she was all the way in Spain. Plus, Maya and Riley wouldn't want him contacting _her_ , not after what she'd left them with, what she'd stood for.

But his choices were limited. He didn't know who the boss of the IEB was, he just knew that he had links to the government, something Farkle yearned for.

And then there was Lucas, with his new link to Maya the genius could be very devious and use Maya against him. But he could never hurt his two friends. Even if he hadn't spoken to Lucas in forever.

Farkle missed his old best friend dearly, but what could he do? He had other things to focus on now, maybe once the dust settled he could try to contact him but...

No, not now. He couldn't get distracted. He needed to protect his ladies, and his force, and all of their jobs.

He had to be strong.

And a strong leader had to do what is best for his followers. Putting his personal views aside he pulled out a large phone book he'd made himself.

Farkle flicked to the page he used most and found _her_ number at the bottom.

The brunette man ran a hand through his chestnut locks and dialed the number.

He held the black telephone to his ear- even though he had the said woman's personal number on his mobile (this wasn't a personal matter, however)- and waited for someone to answer.

Farkle breathed out a sigh of relief when it was _her_ who picked it up, he'd recognise _her_ voice anywhere, even if she was just saying hello.

"This is the boss of the MF." Farkle was concise and to the point and swallowing his pride he admitted his plea.

"I need your help."

* * *

Lucas waited patiently outside of Zay's office. He wrung his hands together anxiously, he'd been given a month off, so no missions. Lucas was thankful for that, it meant he could focus more on the animals in his care (and also fully heal his arm-which was currently without a cast), but today Zay had requested his presence.

The last time that had happened he had gotten a new partner. Speaking of Charlotte, she was all over him. And normally, he'd rub the fact that girls were all over him to Zay, but he only had eyes for Maya right now.

Thinking of the blonde, Lucas was more than happy to see that Maya had made an effort to let him know she was safe and sound, and he'd told Zay all about what had happened that night. Protection had gone up almost immediately in all of their IEB linked bases, and Zay was still figuring out what to do. Lucas guessed that the MF were also in a tricky situation.

"Lucas? Come in."

Lucas entered Zay's office and was once again overwhelmed with gadgets. The office was mainly beige with grey, and you could tell that Zay had put a lot of work into his working area.

Lucas sat across from Zay, "Hey Zay."

"Lucas, I called you here because I need to make an important call."

"To who?" Lucas asked, now intrigued.

"To the federal government, I want you here to remind me of even the smallest detail." Zay told him.

"Don't you have my statement?" The slightly tanned man asked.

"No, I uh misplaced it. Why don't you write another?" Zay smiled sheepishly and grabbed his telephone.

Lucas grabbed the pen and paper he hadn't noticed at first but were seemingly waiting for him. The Texan rolled his eyes and began to recall that night. It brought back memories that had shook both himself and Maya, but he'd do it a thousand times if he could help his country in any way.

Zay dialed the number just as Lucas looked up.

"You know Zay, I'm just glad it's all over."

"Lucas, I know you're relieved for now. But this isn't the end of this. The enemy go by the JL. They've published a website to taunt us. It's practically war now." Zay pointed out, waiting to get through to the white house.

"Well yes, but..." Lucas shrugged and trailed off, he couldn't quite believe it. A website?

"Plus, the guy who held you hostage was just one of the many loyal workers. You'd be wise to tread carefully." His best friend's tone was soft, if not a little scolding, yet he didn't want to believe it.

The Texan didn't want to admit he hadn't been able to protect Maya when she'd needed him most. And it scared him that she was out there without him, where she'd be just as vulnerable. But he had to believe the blonde beauty could handle herself, she was strong and everyone had a limit, yes, Lucas just hoped hers was the sky.

Just like the light in her eyes-

"Sir? Hello. I have some information for you. And maybe, maybe we could call in some back up?" Zay looked to Lucas sheepishly and a wave of helplessness ran through the green eyed man as the truth hit him.

The IEB needed help; and if _they_ needed help, then everyone was in trouble now.

* * *

 **What did you think of Maya's dream? Oh, and who did Farkle call? ;) I'd love to hear your thoughts on the plot! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble In Paradise

**A/N: Hi guys! I thought that your ideas about last chapter were rather intresting xD This chapter was really fun to write- and I'm quite proud of it :) This chapter contains a lot of Lucaya, plus a little drama- so I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trouble In Paradise.**

Weeks after the incident Maya had been feeling a whole lot better. She'd spent quality time with her friends and family and she was thinking about getting a puppy.

But not the cute kind...the guard dogs that could protect and intimidate people. Everyone knew they were the best dogs plus the most fun.

Oh, and there was the news of the common enemy. They went by the JL, made all of their threats clear on a website only those with the highest tech could access. They had produced an article, stating how happy they were to have had hostages- if only for a while. They went into detail about what they would've done, if they hadn't escaped. And to be honest- it was a cruel use of social media.

The short girl didn't like to think about the JL at all.

Maya shook her head and carried on through the aisles, looking for some type of food to fill her refrigerator in her new flat. She'd been sent to get groceries at their local supermarket because it seemed Riley was worried about her best friend's eating habits.

Riley suggested healthy foods and had made her a very long list so she could start home cooking. But admittedly, Maya wasn't the best chef. She could just about make mac 'n' cheese without setting off the sprinklers- no wonder she always ate out.

Maya squinted at a certain item on the list: cilantro.

The blonde scrunched her nose; ew, she was not getting that.

She steered her cart clear of the vegetable aisle and instead emerged into the candy aisle. She'd only select one item...

Maya let a large grin surface her face, "Hmm...m&m's or skittles?"

"Well I'd definitely choose the crispy m&m's."

The blonde did not this time jump. She'd had her fair share of people surprising her these last few weeks. And this voice was not her best friend.

Maya calmly turned around, expecting some random weirdo to start hitting on her, "I'm not interested."

"Ouch, someone's grumpy."

Maya looked up to find a pair of gorgeous green eyes, "Huckleberry!"

"Heya Shortstack." Lucas grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Same as you, shopping." Lucas told her, although he had no cart.

"Obviously, but I didn't know you lived round this part of town, I haven't ever seen you here before."

Lucas scratched his head awkwardly, "I got transferred to Greenwich village."

Maya raised her eyebrows, "You have a job?"

"I'm a part time vet." Lucas admitted.

Maya rolled her eyes with a smile, "I'm not surprised. Oh, but I was thinking about getting a dog, maybe you could advise me of which breed to get."

"Sure." Lucas nodded with a sly smirk, "So, what do you do when you're not dressing up for a masquerade?"

A few passer-byers laughed at that, including a little boy holding large bags of candy.

"I-I don't!" Maya called after them and then sighed.

Lucas chuckled, "Sorry. So what do you do?"

Maya shot him a glare, "I don't think you deserve an answer after that, even if I don't care what others think about me. You're ruining my street cred."

Lucas faked a sad smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Maya to look up at him, irritated.

"Tell me." The dirty blonde man demanded.

Maya swatted his hand off of her and turned back to her cart, she made a point of picking the skittles instead, chucking them with little care into the cart, and tried to get away from him.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her antics but smiled anyway, "Maya, come back."

"No!" She protested, until he appeared in front of her cart.

"I'll run you over Sundance!" Maya threatened.

"I don't think you will, hun." Lucas smirked and placed a firm hand on the front of her cart.

Maya couldn't fight the smile threatening to surface, "You're actually so dorky."

"Proud of it. So?" He asked and moved to walk with her instead.

"I'm the executive manger of the NYC arts gallery." The blonde stated proudly as they walked slowly down the candy aisle.

"I always knew you could do it." Lucas confessed.

"Well, thanks." Maya felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach. She normally got similar comments from family members or close friends, but Lucas saying it seemed to change the meaning.

 _"Well you only know that because they all went ahead and said it." Lucas smiled his shy smile and his eyes melted into hers. And that's when it hit her; he cared about her. Maya felt her eyes soften too, only for a spilt second, before she quickly returned to her book._

 _"You know, someday you'll make someone a wonderful fortune cookie." She quipped sarcastically, easily putting up her guard._

"-Maya? Shortstack? Blondie?"

"What!?" She snapped breaking out of her trance.

"Would you...? Maybe we could uh-"

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't speak gibberish."

"Maybewecouldhanglater?" He asked, his words flying a mile a second.

That stopped the small woman in her tracks, the cart almost knocking down an entire shelf full of sugary goods.

"Only if you want to..." The Texan reminded, stopping the cart easily.

Was that even allowed? They were on opposing forces. Would Farkle mind? Eh, it wasn't his choice to make. But what if...what if Lucas...?

No, he wouldn't use her...

"Gonna leave me hanging?" Lucas poked her side.

Maya turned to him, so they were facing each other and pulled his shirt down so they were eye level.

"Like a date?" Maya whispered as Lucas froze, their gazes locked in a fierce dance of passion.

"Uh...no, unless you want it to b- I mean..."

Maya smirked and pushed him away, "Gotcha."

"You need stop using your charm against me." Lucas sighed with a soft smile.

"Can't help it. But yeah, we could hang." Maya agreed with a nod.

"You know I expected you to say that, so..." Lucas handed the blonde his number.

"How very full of yourself Friar. Now if you'd stop pestering me I have a lot of shopping to do thanks to Riley." She stuck her tongue out and showed him the list that was seemingly endless.

Lucas scrunched his nose, "Cilantro?"

"Gross right?"

* * *

"Hey mom?" Riley began from her spot at the table. She was typing some notes into her laptop about a client she had spoken to earlier.

She took her role as a therapist very seriously. With her vacation from the MF Riley felt a little lost, she was normally always with Farkle helping him or their co-workers. With all this extra time, she had to release her productiveness through her other passion.

"Yes hun?" Topanga replied from her spot in her kitchen. Riley was currently visiting her parents and decided to stay over for the weekend. After less than pleasurable events recently she was really just seeking comfort, and her apartment was oh so lonely.

"Do you remember Lucas?"

"Friar? Of course." Topanga smiled, rinsing another plate to put into the dishwasher.

"He's an agent." Riley stated, not looking up from her notes, still typing.

"Really? I bet it's cool to work with him-"

"No. He's not on our side mom." Riley pointed out.

Topanga placed the last plate into the dishwasher and dried her hands, "Oh."

The older woman sat beside her daughter, "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't mind. Maya told me he won't hurt us-"

"Maya? Has she contacted him?"

"She ran into him at the masquerade party." Riley told her and stopped typing. Riley suddenly smiled deviously.

"Oh! Oh! You have gossip! Spill!" Topanga pestered.

"Maya kissed him!" Riley giggled, "Well sort of."

"But...Lucas was your boyfr-"

" _Was_. Mom the relationship didn't work out because he only ever had real feelings for Maya. I think she likes him, but you know Maya."

"Ah, she has a hard time understanding her feelings." Topanga stated, scratching her head, "And as a therapist you need to help her understand her feelings."

"Yup!" Riley smiled sweetly.

"That's nice. Does Farkle know?"

Riley avoided her mother's gaze and wrung her hands together, "He uhm, knows they met- but he doesn't know about the feelings as such."

"So he doesn't know about the almost kiss?" Topanga gave her an incredulous look.

Riley let out a dry laugh, "No."

"Riley..."

"I know, I know, but it's not my place to tell him".

"Farkle, he really cares about you both, more so you, but don't hurt him."

"Wait. What?" Riley's eyebrows shot up as she looked to her mother.

"Riley. How's your love life?" Topanga inquired, appearing to have switched topics.

"Non existent." The girl let out a bitter laugh.

"I think it's more alive than you think. I see the way you and Farkle look at each other these days. And you spend way more time with him than Maya does."

"Mom, that doesn't mean anything." The younger brunette argued.

"Riley, you moved past the friendship stage a long time ago." Topanga informed with a sly smirk.

"Mom-"

"Who was the last person to kiss your forehead?" Topanga asked, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Uhm, dad..." Riley told her, not liking where this was going.

"Your father did kiss you this morning, but that was before Farkle left, after he dropped you off. I saw the little exchange."

Riley's face turned the color of a tomato, "Y-yes, but-"

"But nothing. He does it so often it's become natural to you. Riley, Farkle is head over heels for you and always has been." Topanga placed her hand over her daughter's, "Maybe, you should stop dismissing his romantic interest."

Riley moved her hand away from her mother's and looked down, "I think-"

A sudden sound cut them both off. It was Riley's phone, "I think the universe doesn't want me to reply to that."

Riley scurried to the couch as if her mother was hot metal and fished for her phone. Once checking the caller ID, the brunette smiled, "Peaches!"

Topanga looked to her daughter, and decided to dismiss the subject. Riley was independent and didn't need some boy to complete her. But her last boyfriend, Charlie, had broken her heart. At least with Lucas the breakup was mutual. No, Riley had been happy with Charlie, until he became distant and the brunette had found out the hard way that love wasn't always as it seemed.

Besides, Topanga was still amazed that Riley had made a different long lasting relationship. Her friendship with Maya had been dragged through the dirt and back. But it was still that, a friendship. Every argument, heart break, conversation, only strengthened their friendship. Topanga was proud of her only daughter, she liked to think herself and Cory were decent enough parents.

Oh, and then there was Auggie. Topanga's sweet twelve year old, nearly thirteen mind you. Still in love with and married to Ava Morgensternm, much to the mother of two's fake displeasure. In all honesty, Topanga had grown to like Ava, much like she had with Maya. Ava had grown into a more mature young lady, but she still messed with her best friend relentlessly.

Yup, Topanaga was a proud Mama.

"You what?! Wait, can mom know? Kay, I'll put you on loudspeaker."

Topanga clapped her hands in excitement as Riley sat back down and placed the phone between them, "Repeat what you just told me."

" _I ran into Lucas in the supermarket, getting your healthy yet disgusting foods and he asked me to hang out later_." Maya admitted through the phone, Topanga now hearing clearly.

"It's a date! He totally still likes you!" Riley squealed.

" _Still-?_ "

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

" _Topanga, tell her it's not a date_." Maya begged through the device.

Topanga glanced at her daughter and then to the phone, "Maya. It's totally a date!"

"EEEEEEIEEEHHHH!"

" _Riley! Will you stop screaming?! Also, it's official, crazy runs through the family_. "

Riley and Topanga heard the blonde sigh through the phone.

"But, it _is_ a date! Wait! What did you say? Did you agree?" Riley pried.

" _Well, yeah-_ "

Riley made a face which signalled she was gonna scream.

" _Don't you dare._ " Maya warned, " _Anyways I gotta go. My mom and Shawn are on their way over_."

"Wonder what uncle Shawn will think." Riley commented teasingly.

"Oh yeah, last I recall he was less than friendly with Lucas when he visited you like every other day in senior year, Maya." The mother chuckled.

Unbenknowst to the mother and daughter, Maya blushed, " _Topanga!_ "

"Bye Maya honey, have _fun_ with Lucas later." Topanga bid, emphasising the word ' _fun_ ' which made Riley giggle.

"Yeah, _fun!_ " Riley exclaimed until Topanga gave her a disapproving look for using her joke.

"Uh, bye Peaches!"

" _See ya Honey_." Maya said and disconnected the call.

"Do you see what I mean?" Riley smiled brightly.

Topanga nodded and gave Riley a look, "Totally."

"I feel that was insincere." Riley glared at her mother.

"Oh. Well I meant totally, Maya's love life is more exciting than yours because you refuse to go any further with Farkle." Topanga deadpanned, and Riley face planted the table.

The mother poked her daughter's head teasingly, "Riley and Farkle-"

"No!" The young girl shouted slightly, but she smiled despite herself.

Riley absolutely refused to believe Farkle had feelings for her. Love didn't always come so easy for her.

* * *

A few hours after Maya and Lucas' first encounter at the supermarket, Maya had added Lucas to her contacts and he told her to meet him outside Topanga's.

When Maya arrived, Lucas was already there. She checked her watch, it was only 6:59, in fact she was a minute early!

"I'm late?" She smirked.

"No, I was just extra early." He confessed with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I don't have all evening. Where we going Huckleberry?"

Lucas smirked, "We're going to OUR DOOM!"

Maya stared at the imbecile in front of her, squinting, "And by doom you mean your place?"

"Dang how did you know?"

"I'm a good guesser." The blonde shrugged and linked her arm within his, "But can we grab a pastry first?"

"Sure."

"Your treat." Maya teased.

After collecting their respective sweet treats the pair made their way to Lucas' apartment. It was a particularly cold evening, being February and all, yet it seemed tons colder in Lucas' apartment.

"Do you not have heating? Huckleberry, you can't invite a friend to your place to hang without some type of warmth in the New York winter."

Lucas frowned as he locked his door, "The heating was on before I left, uhm, wait here."

"At the door?" Maya asked awkwardly.

"No, I mean you can sit on the couch, if you want-"

"We could just go to my place." The blonde suggested with a simple shrug.

"No! I mean, don't worry your pretty little head." Lucas comforted, "I'll be back in a tick."

Maya sat on his cream couch decorated with a black throw and a few cushions. The blue eyed girl used this time to look around.

His living area was reasonable, compact and modern. Lucas had a black coffee table just in front of his sofa. And behind the table was the TV. A small fireplace was next to the TV itself, and made the room all the cosier. The walls were cream and the fluffy carpet beneath Maya's feet was beige.

Turning her head to where Lucas had disappeared, while also noticing a few store bought canvases that decorated his walls, she stumbled upon the kitchen, which was mainly gray and if anything a little on the small side.

Overall, his place was nice, but still lacked Lucas' personal touch.

Maya settled back into the black throw on the couch, refusing to remove her coat, and tried to turn on the TV using an adjacent remote. The blonde frowned when the TV didn't appear to be working.

"Hey Sundance, I think your power's-"

"Out." Lucas finished with a sigh, emerging into the living room as he ran a hand through his hair, "Uh, guess I can throw out the movie and catch up idea."

"It's okay. Do you have hot cocoa?" Maya asked suddenly.

Lucas looked to Maya, slightly surprised, "Yeah, why?"

"I'll make some, you get some blankets and do the fire. We can still do the catching up part."

Leaving no room for argument, Maya glided into his gray kitchen and searched the cupboards for the chocolately goodness.

* * *

"So..." Maya began, her coat now tossed aside, she was buried under several layers of wooly blankets. Apparently they were from Texas.

With the fire now blazing, the living room seemed a lot more snug and a few candles that Lucas had lit kept a steady light source. Both people on opposite sides of the couch were clutching a mug of hot cocoa in bright orange mugs- apparently it made the drink taste a lot better- so Maya hadn't argued. Their pastries were atop the table untouched.

"So?" Lucas began, breaking the comfortable silence.

"So you left for college. And we said we'd keep in contact but you changed your number." It was more of a statement than a question. Maya's new Huckleberry contact was different from the first.

"Yeah," Lucas scratched his head, "I got a new phone and just forgot-"

"Forgot about one of your closest friends, Lucas?" Maya's words with clipped, and her voice held a coldness Lucas wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy. Maya herself was surprised at the emotions she was now reliving.

"Maya, I thought about you _every_ single day in Texas. But... I was embarrassed."

"Of what?" The blonde frowned.

"Well, I failed college, and checking up on you guys and seeing you thrive, I just, I couldn't come to you with my problems..."

"How did you fail? If anyone would have failed it would've been me." Maya pointed out with a bitter smile.

Lucas avoided Maya's gaze, "I failed because I was partying, it became an addiction I suppose. I was in a new place and missed all the people I cared about so dealry. They were all back in New York. And then, and then I met someone new."

Maya stayed quiet and sipped at her hot cocoa, she observed Lucas' hunched over figure. He was closing in on himself- whoever this person was they left a big scar.

When it seemed Lucas wasn't going to speak anytime soon, Maya took the wheel and whispered, "Tell me about her."

"Her name was Chloe. She was pretty and we shared an interest for animals. Her parents owned a farm and that's how I met her. I was trying to take care of one of her horses and she freaked at me, because she didn't know who I was. Once her parents explained why I was there we started hanging out and then she asked me on a date. I agreed and we totally hit it off."

Maya nodded, he saw the distant spark in his eyes when she mentioned her name, but hurt was clearly evident.

"And then I heard rumors that she was seeing someone else, and with some help from a new friend I realised it was true. I broke it off with her and months after she was still chasing me. That was when something inside of me clicked and I knew I had to sort myself out and become a vet."

"So you graduated college?" The blonde smiled.

"No, I quit and practised with a family friend. He got me an apprentiship and I got my degree that way."

"And then you transferred."

"Pretty much."

Maya nodded, "Nice story."

Lucas shook his head, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that I was hurting you and the others by not staying in contact."

Maya smiled, "It's okay, you're not the only one who moved on. "

Lucas sipped at his hot chocolate, "So, what's your story?"

Maya wrinkled her nose, "You wanna hear about my daddy issues again?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Tell me everything I missed out on for the last three years."

"Hmmm...both Riley and I graduated college early, I got my art and design degree and Riley with her phsycology degree." The blonde told him as he nodded.

"And then, then there was...Josh. We were really going strong my first year of college but then we became distant, his career was his life- in spite of this I still loved him. Then one of Riley's classmates invited us to this party. Riley couldn't make it because she was studying for some upcoming exams, but she said I should loosen up and stop moping about her uncle."

Maya sighed, and put down her mug on the coffee table.

"So I went, and this guy was hitting on me. I didn't realise Josh was also at the party. And then this guy kissed me, like he wanted me. And...as stupid as it sounds I liked the attention so didn't pull away until I heard Josh call my name. And then you can imagine what happened next."

"He broke it with you?"

"He called me a cheater and a heartbreaker and every name under the sun. I've never seen him so angry- he punched the guy square in the face. And I realised his heart was just as broken as mine. He said he needed time and then a month later he was at my dorm room and he asked Riley to give us space. I knew what was coming next...and. Well, that was the end of the long game."

Lucas nodded slowly, he understood that, "We've both had our sour share of relationships, huh?"

"Well, we can't all be Cory and Topnagas." Maya laughed until she remembered something she clearly wanted to tell him.

So as Lucas imagined a flashing bulb above her head she began to speak, "Oh. I also have a half sister."

The pretty woman saw Lucas' expression morph into suprise. She guessed that Lucas recalled that her father had another family- but never actually digested the fact Maya could have half siblings.

"She's a year younger than me, her name is Maddie."

"Oh." Was all Lucas could say, "Do you hang out with her?"

"At least once a month, but she's super busy these days. She owns her own business. We get along really well." Maya informed with a small smile.

"Are you any closer to your dad?"

"Shawn _is_ my dad. But Kermit, no, things are always awkward. I guess you can't mend the past over night." The blonde shrugged.

Lucas mulled over her words, "I guess so."

Maya smiled up at him, having a conversation like this brought back so many good memories. They'd speak like this for hours on hours back in senior year.

Maya finished her chocolate and placed the mug on the coffee table. She inched closer to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Maya?" Lucas smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Remember when we used to do this all the time?"

Lucas nodded and held the blonde tight, running his fingers through her hair. Maya smiled- this was home.

"I'm sorry. It's just with everything that happened I guess I just really needed-"

"Comfort. I totally get it." Lucas finished for her.

"Do, do you think they meant it?" Maya mumbled into his shirt.

"I, I can't lie to you Maya. But I know the IEB are doing everything in their power to protect our families and the innocent."

"So are the MF." Maya nodded.

"Hey, look at me."

Maya looked up at him, her hands still wrapped around his waist and him still cradling her small frame.

"We can't die yet. I only just found you again."

Maya smiled, "That's so dorky."

"I mean it. Having you back in my life, well, I've always needed my Shortstack."

Maya ducked her head to hide the steady stains of red rising on her cheeks, "I guess I missed my Huckleberry too."

Lucas smiled and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him once more.

Maya stared into his eyes, she saw caring, and passion, and friendship and she dared to admit it, but love. Old love mixed with new love- in a weird but amazing sort of combo.

Lucas leaned down and met her lips, stealing her thoughts and senses. Electricity, passion, love, it was wonderful, just how she'd remembered until- until it felt rushed.

And dread filled her bones as she remembered one thing.

" _Rushed relationships never last, baby girl._ "

Once her senses returned Maya pulled away, hating her doubtful side for doing so, "I'm- I'm sorry. I have to go."

She collected her coat and her uneaten pastry. Lucas stood to attention and unlocked the door, Maya mumbled a small 'bye' and left.

Lucas locked the lock and slid down his door, he ran a hand through his hair as the cold seemed to strangle him, "Dang it."

* * *

Riley pressed the buzzer to the building of the MF and waited patiently to be let in. As she was on 'vacation' she wasn't exactly supposed to be here. But she just had to see Farkle. Her mother had put ideas in her head and now she was confused. She wanted to speak with him, ask him what they were. What he wanted them to be.

Her thoughts were so jumbled that she hadn't realised when she'd been let in. She rushed to his office and was about to knock until she heard his voice.

Frowning, Riley wondered if she should come back later, except she was concerned because she couldn't hear the company of anyone else.

Farkle was talking to himself?

"You want me to repeat it again? I need your help."

Riley furrowed her eyebrows and, hating her curiosity for eavesdropping, she pressed her ear to the door.

"No. I haven't told Matthews or Hart. They wouldn't want me speaking to someone like you. They don't know I called you yesterday, or today-"

Riley gasped, Farkle was hiding something from her.

"I'll call you back later, I think someone is here."

Riley held her breath and backed away from the door, she tried to sneak away but the floorboards creaked.

Farkle appeared without warning, "Riley?"

Riley spun around to face him. She walked up to him until they were staring intensely at one another, blue meeting brown, "What was that about?"

"You were eavesdropping?" Farkle crossed his arms.

"I came to see you! Obviously I heard. Who were you talking to Farkle?" Riley hardened her gaze, her head now clear of the thoughts her mother had put in her head.

"That information is classified. I'm doing what's best for us." Farkle stated, although his voice wavered.

"Oh. I see. After everything we've been through you don't trust me." The brunette concluded.

"Riley, it has nothing to with trust," Farkle tried to assure. He gently grabbed her hand, only for it be snatched from him, "Can't you see that I'm doing what's best for you? And for Maya?"

"You've never hidden anything before." Riley told him, staring up at him with her doe eyes.

"Riley, I can't risk anything happening to _you_ again-" the blue eyed man tried. The way he said you set Riley's heart aflame- she knew the incident had pained him.

"After what happened you said that trust was what the force needed to keep us strong! Obviously I won't like this ugly truth. We don't keep things from each other, remember?"

Farkle sighed, "I have to this time."

"Right. Okay. I get it. Look, I gotta go."

"I thought," Farkle frowned, "I thought you came to see me."

"I, I don't want to speak with you right now." The usually peppy girl told him.

"Riley-"

"Goodbye Farkle." And with that Riley headed home without a second glance back.

* * *

 **Trouble in paradise, uh-oh. Let me know your thoughts? :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets And Lies

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here! Once again, thanks for all the support! H** **ope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Secrets and Lies.**

Lucas arrived the next morning at Zay's office- he seemed to be here a lot lately. But he needed advice.

He hadn't slept a wink of sleep last night- no, instead _she'd_ been on his mind. Well, more than usual.

He'd kissed her the night previous. And it had felt so good, until she'd pulled away and left.

And Lucas felt humiliated. He knew deep down that Maya had enjoyed the kiss as much as he did, but she'd left. He had come on too strong and scared her away, he acted before he spoke and was now dealing with the consequences.

The Texan knew that Maya had never really been good at romantic relationships, because of the scars that had lingered throughout her past- but when Lucas gave into the urge to kiss the blonde; he thought they were at least on the same page.

In his defense, she'd hugged him first. She initiated contact and was seemingly comfortable with them together like that. Lucas had kissed Maya back in senior year; and she hadn't reacted like this. Their last kiss was all goofy smiles and sparks and they had carried on with their lives.

Was it because he left and destroyed her hope? Was it the past mistakes made with Josh? Had she just lost interest? Was she just confused?

Because Lucas knew he was confused.

And so he sought the help from his best friend.

The dirty blonde man knocked onto Zay's office door before hushed mutters came to a halt. The boss wasn't alone.

"Who is it?" Zay called.

"Lucas." The man answered, in no real mood to think of a witty thing to say.

"Oh, come in."

Lucas walked in with a slight frown, "Zay, I need to talk to you about M- oh."

Lucas observed the scene before him. There was Zay, his stylish office, oh, and his new partner.

Zay raised an eyebrow, "We can talk later, Lucas. Charlotte has something to tell me, and apparently you have great timing so there's no reason you shouldn't be here for this too."

Lucas took a seat next to Charlotte, shifting to his left slightly when she gazed at him dreamily- their boss didn't seem to notice.

"Charlotte?" Zay cleared his throat.

Shaking her head, the red head met Zay's eyes, "I know I'm new to your workforce sir, but I already love it here. So much so that I've done some research. Now, I have a degree in phsycology, so I like to think I'm pretty smart. But I have a theory that I think should be brought to your attention."

Zay nodded for her to continue while Lucas looked around awkwardly. He really didn't care about what his partner wanted to say. He'd only worked with her for a night and after leaving Maya; Lucas had ruled her out to be an uptight, work focused kind of girl, she was however very positive. But she almost had a confidence that was almost impossible to pin point as anything other than arrogant.

To put it bluntly; she was way too self absorbed, and probably tried to play mind games to make people feel bad about themselves. But that was just the Texan's biased opinion; she had argued with the girl of his dreams after all. Maybe he was being unfair to her- she was probably harmless, all bark and no bite.

Lucas mentally sighed, whatever came out of Charlotte's mouth next would only serve as something Zay would probably use as their next inside joke-

"I think the MF are working for the real enemy."

* * *

Maya awoke to the birds chirping, the winter sun shining through her window and...a vibrating phone?

Groaning, Maya rolled off of her bed and grabbed her phone off the bed side table. She stared at the screen and saw a message from Riley. It was asking her to come to the clinic she worked at, since Wednesdays were Maya's days off.

Finally opening her eyes properly and looking up at her window she realised there wasn't much winter sun, rather winter headlights from blearing traffic down the street and-

 _Him_. She remembered him.

A large butterfly fluttered around her stomach as she recalled the kiss she had shared with him last night. Well it was more of a violent tiger tearing at her walls.

She'd walked out on him. The blonde pulled herself off of the floor and moved to sit on her bed. Thoughts swam around in her brain like fish.

She knew why she'd left, but was embarrassed to admit it.

Did that kiss mean she liked him?

Did he want to be something more?

Was he just trying to...

No.

Thinking made her more flustered so she decided to take a shower, get dressed and meet her best friend as requested, so she sent Riley a quick message stating she had a problem and she'd like some cubed fruits.

Thirty minutes later Maya arrived at Riley's in a cream skater dress and a brown leather jacket with matching booties. She'd straightened her hair for a change and tried to think about anything other than last night.

"-Maya! Maya? Come in." A voice welcomed.

"Huh?" Maya looked up confused. Riley's boss let her into the clinic and seemed concerned. Her name was Janett. She was a pretty brunette, a little older than herself and Riley and was said to be one of the best therapists in America.

"Are you okay?" Janett asked, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, I just had a late night last night." Maya faked a yawn, half telling the truth.

"Riley's waiting for you in her room." Janett informed with a small wave and friendly smile.

"Thanks." Maya bobbed her head and made her way to room 8.

Maya walked straight in, without knocking and plonked her weight onto the cream sofa Riley's clients would sit on, on which they would explain their personal problems and most likely let out their emotions.

The same affect seemed to happen to most, even Maya. It didn't help that the room smelt like vanilla and there was always light streaming through the large window on one wall. A calming turquoise wallpaper decorated the rest of the walls which were covered with dolphins. Maya had added her personal flare to the room by adding the dolphins, as requested by her best friend. At first Riley had been worried that Maya might abuse her power and paint black skulls.

"Awh, what's wrong with my Peaches? What happened with Lucas?" Riley pouted and sat next to her after closing her laptop and leaving her wooden desk. She was dressed in skinny denimn jeans and a bright yellow flowing top.

"I messed things up Riles. Things are just moving too quickly...wait. How did you know it was about Lucas?"

"I can read your mind, remember?"

Maya nodded and sat up, "All of it?"

"No. Just this kinda stuff." Riley smiled with a tiny giggle.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." The smaller woman rolled her eyes and grabbed the clear glass bowl full of cubed fruits from the coffee table in front of her. She popped a piece of melon into her mouth.

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel much better! Now talk to me, Maya. Tell me what happened."

"So, I went to his place. The power was out, so we just talked. He told me a bit about his last relationship and I told him about...about what happened with Josh."

Riley nodded for her to continue, carefully observing her best friend's face.

"He told me why he hadn't kept in contact with us and apologised."

Riley chewed her lip, "Did you forgive him?"

Maya swallowed her fruit and looked up at the smart brunette, "Of course...I think I forgave him a long time ago."

Riley smiled, and Maya didn't miss the slight twinkle of excitment in her eyes, "Continue."

"I...uhm I hugged him. L-Like we used to when we were in senior year."

"Why?" Riley fired sharply.

"What?" Maya asked, her mouth full of fruit.

"Why did you do that, Maya?"

"I uhm...I don't know, honey. But that's not the point." Maya averted Riley's attention because deep down something inside her knew the answer. She'd always felt that way.

Riley gave her an apprehensive look so Maya knew she had to give some type of answer, "Because...when I'm with him I feel safe. I just needed to know he was _there_. Then and there. And that he wasn't leaving again anytime soon."

Riley finally nodded, "What did he do next? Did he take it the wrong way?"

Once again Maya was speechless, really she didn't need to tell Riley her problem. She'd already pieced it together.

The blonde put the practically empty bowl down and let out a wistful sigh, "He kissed me."

Riley let a splitting smile surface her face but then promptly frowned, "Things were moving a little too fast for you?"

Maya nodded with a small frown, "Are you disappointed in me for letting doubt control me again?"

"No." Riley suddenly pulled her friend into a hug, "It isn't your fault Peaches."

"So what do I do now?"

Riley hummed, "I think that's up to you."

Maya nodded once again and pulled away, "Have I ever told you you're really good at your job?"

"Eh, I get it a lot these days." Riley waved her off with a small smile, "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to go home. And think. And paint. And then apologise...maybe."

Riley let out a small squeal, "Yes!"

"Hey, do you have anymore cubed fruits?"

"Cubed fruits take a long time to cut Maya, besides you're feeling better now."

"But...its fruit. The cubed kind. It isn't fractions! I understand them." Maya pouted and gave her best friend her best puppy dog eyes.

Riley got up and placed her hands on her hips, "No."

"Fine." Maya whined and dragged out the word; until she got an idea. The blonde swiftly took Riley's phone from its place on the arm of the couch.

"What are you-?"

"Where's Farkle's contact?" Maya asked innocently, easily unlocking her phone. Riley refused to change her pass code, and as the official best friend Maya knew her favorite numbers.

"Maya. Give me my phone."

"But _Farkle_ wants me to have cubed fruits," Maya began to blackmail her best friend into getting what she wanted, "and maybe Farkle would like to know how much you love hi-"

"Stop!" Riley yelled and tackled Maya off of the couch with the strength of a lion to retrieve her phone- leaving the blonde shocked.

"Aha!" Riley exclaimed and stood up, holding her phone in the air proudly.

Maya was confused, she was used to always being the stronger sister, "Riles, I was only kidding."

"I-I'm sorry Peaches. But something isn't right between me and Farkle. I couldn't let you joke around like that-"

"No, I get it. I'm sorry." Maya bowed her head, and got to her feet, "This secret is serious?"

Riley nodded.

Maya bit her lip, it seemed tensions were running high everywhere. Riley was hiding something, her Riley. Her precious sister was harbouring a dangerous secret. For one of the first times in her life, Maya didn't feel stable. Her ground was wobbling and it was wobbling fast.

The blue eyed girl stepped forward and hugged Riley.

Maya smiled, "So.. I take it you didn't get a chance to say something to Farkle? About the two of you?"

A faint blush surfaced on Riley's cheeks but she looked down with a sad smile.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Maya. But I need to figure out something first, before I can...before Farkle and I can talk about us."

"Is he okay?" The blonde asked, perplexed.

"He's fine. But apparently we aren't."

"Riley...you're not making sense..." Maya told her, each word laced in worry.

"You'll be the first to know, I promise. I just need...I just need to confirm something."

Maya slowly nodded, "Okay."

The blonde gathered this was about the MF, and a serious matter at that. But what could she do if Riley didn't want to open up?

They'd been best friends for as long as Maya could remember. And they didn't have secrets. But if Riley didn't want her to worry then she wouldn't. Her best friend would come around eventually, and if not, then guilt would surely make her spill the beans. She was Riley- a hopeful ball of sunshine who was stronger than most people saw.

"I don't want you to worry. You have enough going on." Riley dismissed the issue and held Maya's hands in her own, a sign of comfort.

"Then I won't. Just promise me if anything gets serious or too much for you- you will let me in. You will let me worry."

Riley smiled, "I promise. Ring power?"

"Ring power." Maya vowed.

* * *

"That's ridiculous!" Lucas exclaimed, the legs of his chair screeching at his abrupt movement of getting to his feet.

"Lucas. Sit down." Zay ordered, his voice as sharp as flint.

The Texan reluctantly returned to his seat, his knees bouncing in anxiety.

"Charlotte. Please explain yourself."

"Very well." The red head sat up straighter, looking from Lucas to Zay, "The MF are a small force. And they've been against us the moment they were established."

Zay nodded, a thoughtful look plastered on his face.

Lucas however was less calm, his face was twisted into an unpleasant scowl, "That's doesn't mean anything-"

"Lucas." Zay warned.

"Lucas, will all due respect I know you're attatched to that MF girl-"

"This isn't about _her_." Lucas growled, his voice cold.

"Enough!" Zay exclaimed, "Agent Lee, please continue. Lucas, no more interruptions."

"They don't have the level of protection we do." Charlotte continued, her gaze burning into Zay's, "The leader of the MF, whoever they are, need protection. Why not join the opposing force? The government are on our side. The MF know they have no chance, the leader wanting to climb higher and higher within social status. The only way to do that is to join the enemy."

Lucas tried to not mull over her words as Zay scratched his head, "That's a logical conclusion Charlotte, thank you for your insight."

"Logical lies." Lucas muttered.

Charlotte shifted in her chair and placed a hand over Lucas' resting arm, "I'm on your side, partner."

Lucas flinched and moved away.

"Besides I have evidence."

Both guys' heads snapped up.

"You've been gathering evidence without my permission?" Zay asked, slightly stunned.

"I'm sorry sir, but I thought this was important and I was worried that, as a new recruit, you wouldn't trust me." Charlotte told him softly.

"I like to think I can trust all of my-"

"Evidence? Show me." Lucas demanded as Zay rolled his eyes.

Charlotte whipped out her IEB phone, courtesy of Zay, and unlocked it. She quickly found what she was looking for. Lucas promptly stood up and walked towards Zay's desk, so they could lean over the phone together.

Both Lucas and Zay gasped when Charlotte turned the phone over to reveal an article.

The title read, _"WE'VE RECRUITED THE MF_."

* * *

Riley had finished her shift with her last client, Grace. She was a soft hearted teen, with gorgeous bouncy curls and dark skin. She was having therapy because her father was battling a deadly disease- but was seemingly getting over it. Riley had been praying for her and her family non stop and it seemed things were finally looking up.

Cases like that always lifted Riley's mood so she left her room early- she had no more clients for the day- and decided to go to Maya's and maybe help her figure out what she'd say to Lucas.

She fished her MF phone out of her purse and wondered whether or not she should try to contact Farkle. She unlocked it and went to her contacts, hovering over his name.

"Bye Riley. Good work today."

"Oh, thanks Janett. See you tomorrow." Riley smiled, waved and then left the building.

She carried on down the sidewalk, turning left instead of right to get to Maya's when her phone vibrated.

The brunette stopped walking which provoked a few worried glances from passing pedestrians but Riley didn't care.

Her face dropped and she tried to swallow- her throat was left as dry as sand paper.

Riley blinked once more, hoping it wasn't true, but unable to lie to herself anymore she clicked the notification to load the whole article.

Ice crept down her back when she registered the words for a final time, _"WE'VE RECRUITED THE MF_."

The woman spun on her heel and walked straight to base; she needed answers, and she needed them now.

* * *

After Charlotte had left, Lucas had decided to go back to Zay's. They needed to talk things out. And after doing so, Zay brought up Maya.

"Have you been hanging out with her?"

Lucas rubbed his weary eyes, "With who?"

"Maya."

Lucas reclined back on Zay's couch and rubbed his head. Things just weren't looking up for him.

"No, I haven't seen her." Lucas lied, he didn't want to be ordered to not see her anymore. He wasn't about to let her go without a fight.

Zay obviously wasn't fazed and somehow knew he was lying, "Lucas I'm not telling you what to do with your life. I just want you to be-"

"Cautious. I know." The Texan sighed, his green eyes fixed to the TV, not really registering what was going on in some dramatic soap show.

Shows Zay enjoyed.

"Lucas, man. I'm not dumb. I know you've hung with Maya, and something seems seriously wrong. You obviously wanted to tell me something earlier." Zay told him, his bright chestnut eyes carefully scrutinizing his friend's face. Lucas was clearly very stressed, and slightly snappy.

Running a hand through his hair, the green eyed man relented, "I kissed her Zay."

"Zay what?!"

"And then she left." Lucas sighed.

"Zay wh- wait. Huh?"

"She left." Lucas gave a fake grin and turned to his friend, comfortably at home in his arm chair, "I rushed things. And she wasn't ready. But Zay, it felt so good. So right. It was different from the last time I kissed her. I knew in that moment that...that she wanted me the way I wanted her."

Zay looked down, "Oh. Have you apologised since?"

"Apologised? I don't regret it. I just didn't think she'd react that way. Gosh, I've messed things up real bad."

Zay bobbed his head in agreement, "Well- you need to do something. You know what women are like. Bring her some flowers-"

"It's Maya. She doesn't do flowers." Lucas reminded with a curt smirk.

"Oh yeah. Vanessa used to like flowers."

"Dude, you've got to get over her."

"I am. I was being comedic. Trying to lighten your damp mood." Zay remarked.

Lucas raised a brow, "Yeah? Thanks Zay."

"No problem. But Lucas, with tensions running high, maybe you should just...wait for her."

"Wait for her?"

"Wait... until things blow over to be all friendly friendly with her."

"But-"

"Lucas I know this won't stop you, but I don't want you getting hurt, be careful okay? You know that being a part of a job like this makes all relations with anyone different."

Lucas digested this information but didn't want to think about it right now, so easily changed the subject, "Anyways," Lucas suddenly smirked.

Zay didn't like the look on his face so tried to excuse himself, "I think I'll go make some _tea_ now-"

"Who was your date with? What are you hiding? You always tell me about your dates."

Zay fidgeted slightly within his arm chair, "Ahem, first of all. I wasn't stood up- if that's what you're thinking. I just...had a really good date. This girl, she's different."

"Okay." Lucas gave him a puzzled look, "So; tell me about her."

"Heh, where to begin?" Zay chuckled, "She's gorgeous. Intelligent, funny- but accidentally. She's kind of awkward, but the way she deals with situations is hilarious and kind of cute. And she got straight to the deep stuff, we had one of the best heart to hearts ever. We really emotionally connected. I think she likes me as much as I do her. We're even having a second date."

Lucas smiled, genuinely. He was happy that Zay might have actually found someone- his friend never went on second dates. Unless Vanessa hit him up and they'd fool around together, but no, they were just really close friends.

"We might not be Lucaya-"

"Lucaya?" Lucas inquired with an amused grin.

"Yeah, nobody likes Mucas." Zay dismissed as if he'd thought about this and discussed it with others many times before, "But I think I have a real chance with her."

"I'm really happy for you Zay. But, who is this amazing girl?"

Zay rubbed his head, and stood "I think I'm gonna make some _tea_ now-"

"I know her?" Lucas asked, although it was more of a statement. Zay sat back down.

"I- uhm. I've been going out with Charlotte."

Lucas paused, and then laughed, Zay couldn't be serious, "Come on man, who is she?"

"I'm serious, Lucas. I'm falling. And I'm falling fast."

* * *

No one liked the new website; Riley knew that much; but this message made her stop and think. They couldn't trust it; any of the articles. However Riley clearly recalled Farkle's phone call. The MF needed help, and it made sense for them to be protected by the JL- especially if Farkle still wanted power. He'd always been a boy, and now even a man who let his ambitions drive him. Riley was usually there to bring him back to Earth- but if he was hiding things- then maybe he'd gone too far.

She didn't like to doubt her friends, but her unwavering faith in him had finally swayed. Secrets and lies do that to people- Riley had experienced as much- but would the truth conquer this time? Would Farkle account for his behaviour?

Because as his number one supporter she dearly hoped so.

With that mind set, Riley- like she had on many ocaasions- slammed right into Farkle's office. He was filing paper work, which had followed the gust of wind the peppy brunette had created.

Farkle sighed, annoyed, "It's not true."

"You knew I'd come? Well then, you can explain to me who exactly you called in help for." Riley wasted no time in making herself at home and sat accross from him. She folded her arms and stared at him.

"Riley," Farkle ground his teeth and finally met her eyes. Confusion and determination swirled within her chocolate orbs, and Farkle did everything in his power to not break and tell her, "I told you before- I'm doing this for your benefit."

"Do you know what you taught me when we were thirteen?" Riley suddenly asked.

Farkle looked up, confused, "Riley I don't have time for life lessons. I'm living reality-"

"You taught me," Riley continued, ignoring him and not breaking their eye contact, "that we don't lie to each other. Don't you remember that? It's the first time I told you that I loved you."

Farkle looked down, as if ashamed. Riley placed a hand over his fidgeting one, the bright woman finally felt his hand relax within her own, "And I still do."

"So do I."

"Then tell me Farkle. Tell me what's in your mind- let me be apart of the world that you have in your head."

Farkle looked up with a small smile, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course." Riley uttered softly and squeezed his hand, "You can tell me anything."

Farkle stood up and kissed the girl's forehead, letting his lips linger there. Riley felt heat rush to her face and bit her lip, remembering the conversation she'd had with her mother, "Thank you Riley. But it's true."

Her blood ran cold at those words, "W-What?"

"I am working for someone else." Farkle sat back down after collecting his fallen papers.

"No, no, no-"

"Not for the JL, for clarification." Farkle told her, observing her frantic mind.

Riley breathed a breath of relief, "Then who?"

"With...with her." Farkle scratched his head.

"Her? Her who?"

Farkle grabbed Riley's hands, forcing her to look at him, blue met brown in a fuzzy cloud of softness. Either couldn't help from smiling.

"I'm sorry," Farkle apologised, feeling an emotion stronger than guilt, "but I can't tell you."

Farkle watched as her hopeful gaze died and she withdrew her hands swiftly, Farkle opened his mouth but before she could speak she beat him to it, "I- I know you're doing this to protect me. But I just need some time. I'll see you next week."

And with that she fled the room, but not before Farkle heard a choked sob.

Furrowing his eyebrows the intelligent man stood up, and angrily slid his fingers across the desk, knocking off the paper work he'd poured so much time into.

"I'm loosing her..." he whispered into cold that had suddenly crept into the office air.

* * *

 **Poor Farkle.** **Let me know what you thought of the Riarkle! I love all feedback! Also, not that anyone has pointed it out, but if there are any typos its because I write my stories on my phone these days because my laptop has broken down and I don't know when I'll get a new one. So please excuse any, I try my best xD**


	9. Chapter 8: Spy On The Spy

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews :) Also, to the very rude guest who reviewed basically just to hate, do not read the story if you don't like the pairing and are easily butt hurt. Also calling us all pathetic just proves you are pathetic- and do not insult my viewers. Like citylightslucaya said, go read a Rucas story. Or watch a smurfvlog vid xD Thanks again citylightslucaya for sticking up for me xD Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Spy On The Spy.**

Maya hurried through the busy streets of New York. It was raining, freezing cold and she hadn't brought her umbrella- it wasn't raining when she had left after all. And she hadn't taken the subway because with her lack of missions she needed some exercise. A treck to Lucas' should have been enough, but Maya was getting more irritated than anything.

And then she became a puddle soacked pedestrian.

So when the blonde finally arrived at his door and was let in by a very surprised Lucas, she began to rant- forgetting why she'd arrived in the first place.

"-and then a cab drove through this huge puddle and soaked me! And then a truck did the same thing and the dude laughed! _Laughed!_ He was so lucky he was in a vehicle otherwise I would've ripped his stupid tongue out! Look at my hair! I straightened it yesterday-!"

Lucas smiled down at her and blurted, "Uhm, well I still think you look great. Just peachy."

This made Maya pause and realise why she was actually here, "Uh...thanks...can I come in?"

"Sure." Lucas nodded, "Would you like a towel?"

Maya nodded and walked into his kitchen, she wrapped her arms around herself as Lucas disappeared down the hall. What was she supposed to do now?

She hadn't figured this out, but she was sure a small -sorry-Lucas-I-loved-the-kiss-but-don't-do-it-again-because-the-way-I-grew-up-and-experienced-relationships-through-others-really-jacked-me-up-and-I-don't-want-to-ruin-it-with-you-after-what-happened-with-Josh- wouldn't suffice.

The blonde sighed just as the handsome man emerged into the room, he handed her a large white fluffy towel, "Thank you."

They both took a seat opposite each other at Lucas' kitchen table. Maya noticed how Lucas pointedly shuffled and avoided her gaze as she dried herself as best she could.

" _So_..." they both began awkwardly and then turned to each other with a small smile.

"You first." Lucas insisted.

"Well...I'm sorry for walking out on you like that. I actually had a great time with you, I was just..."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Maya. I totally get it. And I'm sorry, too, for coming on too strong." Lucas shook his head, "I should've known it would make you uncomfortable. And...I don't want to ever make you feel uncomfortable."

Maya looked up and met his gaze, "Thank you for understanding."

Well, that ended faster than Maya had planned. She had no other plans for the day; Riley had a full day of work. Farkle was...busy at the MF. He had been since the incident. Her mom and Topanga were at some spa. Shawn and Cory...well she didn't know where they were- most likely together- she wouldnt intrude.

Here she was, with a very good friend...maybe she could make plans?

"To make up for the...uhm...well whatever happened a few nights ago- maybe we could hang today? I have work but you spoke about finding a puppy. You could come to my clinic. And I promise no more kisses." Maya held back a smile because Lucas had beat her to it. They'd always been on the same level of thinking, ever since middle school.

"Does kissing mean no flirting?" Maya smirked, completely diminishing any awkward vibes in the room.

"Now I can't promise that." Lucas matched her playful tone and shook his head, "But maybe you should dry off a little more first."

"Right..." Maya chuckled dryly, and stood up, only drying her hair now, "Do you have the address? You could head to your clinic so I don't make you late. I might be a while, my apartment is a good half hour walk from here. And that's only if you can borrow me an umbrella."

"You still don't drive?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and grabbed his own car eyes and his favorite winter jacket.

"I can." Maya admitted, missing the suggestive look in his eyes and how he'd picked up his keys, "But why have a car in the city when there's traffic everywhere?"

"Good point. Nevermind. I can just drive you home in my truck."

Maya stopped drying her hair then and placed the towel on the chair she'd just gotten up from, "Okay, one. Once you get your licence you buy a car, not a truck- I told you this years ago. And second of all, it better not be that same blue truck from junior year. And finally, I don't want to make you late for work." Maya told him as Lucas slipped into his brown warm jacket. He'd gotten it from Texas.

"You're not going anywhere other than in my truck in this weather- and I'm sorry if it's too cowboy like for you, but you shouldn't be suprised, you love my cowboy ways." He winked.

Maya shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if anything, take it as me trying to make it up to you for making you rush home awkwardly two days ago," Lucas grinned and then added in a lower voice, "rather than my good natured chilvarious attempts."

Maya rolled her eyes once more and suprised Lucas by agreeing.

"Fine." She complied.

"Really?" Lucas asked, he hadn't persuaded her that much.

"Yes, so hurry before I'm swayed by my better judgement." Maya sassed with a smirk- she couldn't remember the last time she had agreed with him that quickly. They had always argued over the most stupid things back in senior year- was he maybe trying to tear down her walls? Stupid Huckleberry.

"Yes ma'am." And with those words Maya's stomach filled with those rather violent butterflies starting a riot within her.

Lucas really needed to stop being so kind to her- he was really starting to stir her feelings.

Not that she'd admit that to herself.

* * *

Lucas grinned like an idiot on his way to Maya's apartment. Here she was, with him again, in his same old blue truck. He was used to driving her to her Saturday art conventions and such. He was feeling such nostalgia right now- like the passenger seat she was sitting in had always been meant for her.

"Stop." Her voice broke through the radio's soft songs.

"Stop what?" He asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the road as he took another left- he just about knew the way to her street from here. He just needed to know whether to take a left or right at the next junction.

"Smiling like an idiot." The blonde explained, "Seriously, are you trying to impersonate my best friend? Because you know she's the only one who can pull it off without looking creepy."

Lucas averted his eyes quickly to look at his companion. She rested her elbow at the bottom of the window and her head sat comfortably within her palm. With the windows slightly cracked, her hair seemed to be air drying just fine, and the rain that pelted against his window screen seemed to match her stormy eyes. How could he not smile?

"I'm just happy you're here with me and that I didn't completely screw things up."

"Eh, well, I guess you're a lucky Huckleberry." Maya told him with a thin smile.

Lucas rolled his eyes and then pulled up at some traffic lights, "Right or left?"

"Huh?" Maya looked up, seemingly distracted by the other cars and just life outside of the truck. He wondered if her thought line was simillar to his. Was she also remembering all the memories that had taken place in this same truck?

Did she recall all the late night drives? Did she remember all of the fast food they'd eat in here together? Did she remember when she'd forced him to actually clean his truck for the first time because she refused to go in it until he looked after his vehicle? Did she remember when he'd tried to teach her to drive but it went horribly wrong and she'd had to buy him another tyre?

"Should I take a right or left?"

"Oh, left." The blue eyed woman supplied, "I guess it's just weird you not knowing where I live anymore. You always used to take me everywhere."

Lucas nodded and took a left once the lights changed, waiting for her to continue. He knew then and there that she did remember their younger days in this truck.

"This truck hasn't changed a bit either." Maya said, "It still smells like rosewood...and fresh paper?"

Lucas scratched the back of his head quickly, as to resume gripping the steering wheel, "Yeah...I don't know about the paper but rosewood is the air freshner."

"Don't lie. Look at all this paper work!" Maya exclaimed, picking up a large pile.

"Maya put them down." The Texan instructed, his eyes still on the road.

"Dont be a grump Ranger Rick." Maya chided as a sheet fell to the floor.

"Maya leave the-" Lucas looked to her suddenly only to be cut off by a screeching horn.

" _Lucas!_ " Maya trumped his tone and pointed to the road. Only then did Lucas swirve his truck out of the way narrowly, only just missing an oncoming car.

The blonde breathed out a sigh of relief and put back the paperwork, "Still a bad driver I see."

"Still the greatest distraction I see." Lucas smirked, easily matching her wit.

Maya couldn't help but smile at that so punched his shoulder playfully, "You love my distractions. But maybe I should keep them to a minimum whilst you're drivng."

"Maybe." The green eyed man winked.

Lucas watched from the corner of his eye as Maya rolled her eyes and turned the radio up, as if she was politely telling him to shut up.

He shrugged slightly and continued on his way to Maya's, grinning once again when he heard her soft voice carrying each note of the song playing.

How could he not smile when she was around?

* * *

After Maya had swiftly changed into a dry outfit, black jeans with a white top and a denimn jacket, she hopped back into Lucas's truck and he drove her to his work place.

After a much less eventful drive, Maya jumped down from his truck and took in the large animal clinic.

It was a wide brick building, all on the ground floor. The roof was a scarlet red and there was a large sign that read 'NY Veterinary Clinic.'

It was simple, yet held a sophistacated vibe- seemed just the place her Huckleberry would work at.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked, huddling under the umbrella he'd given her.

"It's exactly what I expected! Let's go!" She linked her arm within his and dragged him to his own workplace gleefully.

The blonde had always loved animals. She still had her pet ferret- Ginger. Who was finding it harder to get around these days but she had offspring. Maya had found out about four years ago that her ferret was actaully pregnant. So she actually owned three ferrets, Ginger, Biscuits and Tom. She had no clue who the father was.

The only pets she weren't too good with were goldfish- but they weren't the most entertaining pets.

So now Maya was hoping for a little puppy.

The short girl closed the umbrella as the pair entered the building through automatic glass doors. Maya took in the surroundings from her spot atop a large blue welcome mat while Lucas spoke to the recpetionist.

There was a designated waiting area which was pretty loud- barks and squeaks filled her senses. As well as the strong smell of animal in general. She loved it. White tiles for the flooring; the walls were painted yellow with small patterns running across the skirting boards. The reception area was large, the built in desk was rounded and posters covered the entire place.

Maya would bet Riley would love it too.

"Maya." Lucas called. The blue eyed girl trotted over with wide eyes. The girl behind the desk wore large rimmed glasses, her dark bouncy curls high upon her head in some form of bun. Freckles splattered her cheeks and her caramel colored skin seemed to glow. She looked a litte younger than Maya- probably still in college and in general seemed like a really cool hipster teenager that every pre-teen aspired to be, "This is Claire, one of our two receptionists."

Maya smiled, "Hi."

Claire also grinned and met her eyes, "Hi Maya. I've heard a lot about you! I was wondering when Lucas would actually introduce us."

Maya rose a single groomed brow and turned to the fidgeting man beside her, "Is this true?"

"I only mentioned you a few times, Claire exaggerates-" Lucas attempted, and failed, to climb out of the hole Claire had dug for him.

"Oh please. You're all he ever talks about-"

"Claire! Maya has only just reenetered my life-"

"Oh? What does he say about me, Claire?" Maya asked, leaning her elbows on the desk as the dark haired girl grinned like a chesire cat.

"Just about how grateful he is to have one of his closest friends back in his life, oh, and your beauty! You're known as the blonde beauty round here."

"Claire!" The Texan hissed, by this time his cheeks were stained a bright red color.

Maya's lips tugged into a side smirk, "Smooth Hucklebery, real _real_ smooth-"

"Huckleberry? Heh, he does look like one." Claire giggled and stood up.

"You need to be more subtle, you know?" Maya elbowed his stomach playfully and ignored how hard his stomach felt, she did recall him having rock hard abs.

"Right, right. Let's just go- Claire can you please just give Maya her visitor's pass?"

"But we were having so much fun with embarrassing you!" Claire protested with a smile. The curly haired girl scribbled Maya's name down on a lamenated card once she saw Lucas' unimpressed stone poker face. Claire attatched the sqaure card to a lanyard. She draped the lanyard over Maya's head so it sat nicely just below her chest.

Maya pulled her blonde locks out of the ribbon that hung around her neck and played with the card contentedly. She definitely liked it here.

Claire grabbed one of Maya's hands and patted it, "Have fun here! Try not to distract Lucas too much though."

Maya gave the girl a reassuring nod, "No promises, you know what he's like."

Claire giggled once more and then returned to her seat to continue her duties on her computer as the Texan and the blonde headed to Lucas' room.

* * *

Zay fiddled with the case he'd been given, his eyebrows furrowed. Beads of sweat discretely littered his hairline.

"You think these will be the best option?"

The slight red head nodded, "I know so. They'll be very helpful on missions. My father made them himself."

Zay nodded, "Thank you, Charlotte. All of your efforts to help the IEB are appreciated."

The woman with the large glittering emerald orbs met Zay's mocha colored eyes, "You're welcome. But I have to go now, Zay. Will you meet me tomorrow?"

"Anything for the lady." Zay winked.

Charlotte rounded his desk and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, "You're very sweet."

"I get that a lot." Zay teased as she walked to the other side of the room and opened the door.

"See you tomorrow." She waved and then disappeared out of view.

"Bye." Zay whispered. He walked to where she had previously stood and closed the door, the case she'd given him still in hand.

He clenched his jaw.

These were just what he needed. They were tiny pea sized listening devices. Once activated- anything said within a large radius could be heard, and if Zay chose to enter a few codes into his computer he could hear everything. They were basically an upgraded replacement for the head gear- Charlotte had been very helpful.

The man in power was happy about them, he was, however not happy with an idea that loomed in his head.

As the head of the IEB he had to consider the interests of everyone within his force. And it seemed like he needed to know everything now. Even if it meant going behind the backs of his force and planting the pea sized listening devices on _them_.

Hopefully Lucas and Charlotte wouldn't be too angry at him for going behind their backs.

He needed to keep them safe.

Gaining extra information would keep them safe.

He needed to know if the MF were truly behind this.

His only solution was to spy on Lucas' interactions with Maya.

* * *

"Huckleberry, I'm bored!"

Lucas sighed and put down his pen. Today had been a slow day so far, he'd had no paitents, and it had only taken a few hours with the pets in the waiting room for Maya to get bored. And after fiddling with everything ( _everything_ ) within his room she was acting like a child that couldn't keep still. She was currently sprawled on his small red sofa that sat nicely beneath his large window, her hair now seeminlgy tangled.

"I can't entertain you at work, Maya. I get my lunch break in a half hour."

Maya folded her arms as she sat up, "Who has their lunch break at half one?"

"Me." The Texan told her and carried on filing some papers.

"Hmmph. Well at least talk to me. You wanted to hang after all."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" The green eyed man asked from his desk.

"Hmm...well, how long have you been working here?"

"Two years and six months of training." Lucas replied easily, moving on to his next sheet of paper.

Maya nodded, "How many animals have you saved?"

"I don't exactly keep count, but if i had to guess at least two hundred."

Lucas watched as Maya scratched her chin mockingly in thought, "So do you sometimes go out to calls when people have reported an animal being injured?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. It can be pretty...saddening to see sometimes. Like once we had to save five huskies who were half the size and weight they should be, in a tiny cage where all they could do was climb over one another."

Maya drew her knees to her chest, "That's terrible."

"Yeah, but they've been adopted now. In fact one has an appointment today."

"So I might actaully get to see you in action?!" Maya asked with bright eyes.

Lucas shook his head, "Maybe. But I'm always in action."

Maya scoffed, "Yeah right, Bucky Mcboing Boing."

"Huh, I was waiting for that one to come back."

"Speaking of nicknames..." Maya looked up deviously, "Why is your code name Rick?"

That stopped Lucas signing his own signature. He felt his cheeks light up when he realised she was still staring at him.

"Well...I needed a back up name...and I guess I've always been Ranger Rick..."

Maya smiled cheekily, "Nice to know how much you cherish it."

"So...what's it like to work with Riley?" He easily guided the converstaion along. Lucas looked up to see Maya observing her nails.

"It's great. Well it was."

"Was?"

Maya shrugged, "We got new partners after the uhm, incident. Apparently we needed protection."

"Oh." Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. He really wanted to know who the boss of the MF was. He must really care about his workers to do that for Maya and Riley, "So what's your new partner like?"

"Oh," Maya suddenly smiled, "he's great!"

" _He?_ " Lucas asked, trying to cover his malicious tone.

"Yeah, _he_. You know, kind, quirky, the chivalrous type, real _hunky_." Maya made sure to add emphasis to hunky.

Oh, so she wants chivlary from her new partner but not from him?

"Oh, yeah he sounds swell." The tanned man managed to get out.

"What about you and _Charlotte_?"

Lucas was so involved in his own preoccupied slighty jealous thoughts that he missed the way she practically spat her name.

"Oh...well she's okay, I guess."

Maya's lips curved into a smile, "You guess?"

"Well I've never had a partner before. I mean I'm glad she, you know, helped us during the incident but she's kind of full of herself, you know?"

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Maya shook her head innocently as Lucas looked to her and chuckled. She could always make him laugh.

"Hey! Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Aren't we a little old for that?" He inquired but stopped filing his paperwork and joined her on the small couch almost immediately.

Maya shook her head and scrunched her nose, "We're not thirty just yet."

Lucas met her eyes and tried to memorise every shade before she'd surely turn away.

"So...truth or dare Huckleberry?" She pondered and looked away.

"I'll go with the safe option with you and pick truth."

"Hmm..." Maya tapped her chin with a devious grin plastered on her face, "What's a guilty pleasure of yours?"

"That wasnt half as bad as I expected." Lucas admitted.

"We're just getting started." Maya licked her lips, "Now spill."

Lucas gave her a tongue in cheek expression and answered rather quickly, "Rap music."

Maya paused and then turned to him with one eyebrow raised, " _Rap music?_ "

"Yeah...like any kind. I just sorta have good memory and can rap quite well."

"But...you're...so...southern, and, and against using profanities!"

"I know."

"Huh," Maya bit her lip, most likely making a mental note of this info and how exactly she could use it to her advantage, "How come you never told me this?"

"No one ever asked, Pancake." Lucas confessed. She glared at the use of the nickname but didn't say anything.

"You always suprise me Sundance."

"My turn." The handsome man claimed, the ball now in his court, "Do you mind if we kick this game up a notch?"

Well it was now or never if he wanted to find out.

"Sure, I won't back down." Maya nodded confidentally, her electric gaze not leaving his.

"Truth or dare?" Lucas smirked, either way she'd answer his question.

"Hm, dare." He somehow knew she was going to pick that, it was just who she was.

"I dare you to tell me, truthfully, what you thought of the kiss."

Maya's breath hitched at the memory as she sent Lucas a stoney glare, her eyebrow twitching.

"You can look at me like that all you want." He teased, poking her side.

Maya suddenly raised an eyebrow and drew nearer to Lucas, the Texan not missing how her gaze dropped to his lips before returning to his own green eyes. The blonde lifted a finger and teasingly swatted his chin in a rhythmic pattern, "I thought..."

Lucas gulped, realising she had once again claimed the power throne they often squabbled over. One tiny sentence could crush his heart- and the lack of personal space was certainly setting his senses aflame.

With her voice low, she whispered, "Let's just say no one can kiss me like you do."

Before Lucas could reply the door flew open and a gigantic puppy jumped into the room. Followed by a very flustered Claire who was holding its leash.

The curly haired girl's eyes widened when she took in the scene in front of her. The blonde and the Texan were sitting way closer than appropriate and both their faces were flushed with a bright red color. It was clear what had happened, or what was about to at least. The two leaped away from each other after breaking out of there little trance and with all the movement the little husky bounded onto the couch to say hello.

"Uhm, Lucas your f-four oclock's here early." And with that Claire fled the room awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry about that." Lucas apologised although he didn't know why he was apologising- maybe the apology was actually meant for Claire.

"It's fine." Maya laughed at the black and white fluff ball which was now attacking her face with saliva.

* * *

Riley bit her lip nervously after she had finished another long day of work, it was around five in the evening and she just needed Maya. After the little argument or whatever had occurred between herself and Farkle- she'd needed to take her mind off of things so had allowed all of her clients to have their appointments as soon as possible.

But now arriving home at her apartment, the memories seemed to strangle her.

She played with her phone, spinning it between her hands. Maybe Maya was busy, she hadn't texted all day after all. Maybe she was at home finishing a very important piece which had a deadline and the blonde just didn't need her best friend bothering her.

Maybe things had gone wrong with Lucas and she was actually craving some BFF comfort.

With that thought the dark haired woman unlocked her phone and called her best friend- her almond eyes glued to the floor.

" _Okay! Okay- shush puppy, I have to take this call! Oh, 'sup Riles?_ "

"Hey Peaches, are you busy?"

" _Uhm, never too busy for you_."

"Who were you talking to?"

" _TJ. He's a pet husky_."

"You're dog sitting? Are you at a shelter?"

" _Kinda_."

"Maya, where are you?"

" _I'm at the NY veterinary clinic...with Lucas_."

"With Lucas?"

" _Well you were at work...so after we made up we made plans. Where are you?_ "

"I'm at home, I kinda need to tell you something."

" _Ooh! Is it about a certain brainy man? Has he finally asked you out?_ "

Riley winced, "It's about him. But I dont think you'll like this."

" _MF?_ " Maya asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah..."

Riley waited while she heard the muffled voice of Maya to Lucas, " _Do you mind dropping me to Riley? She needs me._ "

A few seconds passed and then, " _I'm on my way Riles._ "

A short twenty minutes later, Riley tackled Maya into a hug and whispered one of the blonde's deepest fears, "I _know_ Farkle is working for someone else."

* * *

Zay waited paitently for Lucas to leave the IEB base that night, he'd came for a quick hello, "Bye Zay."

"See ya Lucas- oh. Wait, you have a bug on y-you, stay still." Zay instructed and brushed his sleeve.

Luvas furrowed his brows with a chuckle, "Thanks man."

"Anytime..." Zay trailed off and sighed once Lucas was out of view. Guilt filled his insides, but he reminded himself he was doing this for the good of everyone.

"I'm sorry..." The brown eyed man whispered into the dark and also left his chilly office, his long coat wrapped around him tightly- but it couldn't shield him from his emotions.

The listening device had now been planted in Lucas' favorite winter jacket; and Zay felt awful.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter :) I'm sorry for writing Zay like this- but it was nessecary, once again, feedback is always welcome!**


	10. Chapter 9: Back to Work

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support guys. I really wanted to upload early but I had a real busy week xD I won't go into that now, but yeah. Hope you like this chapter, it's a little shorter than usual- becasue its a filler- but I promise bigger things are coming xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Back To Work.**

Maya woke up the next morning on Riley's couch. The friends must have fallen asleep watching TV. She checked the time on the handmade clock Riley had bought from a cute little charity shop. It was almost nine.

Maya then pulled her phone out of her jean pocket and found a text from Lucas.

 **From; Huckleberry: 8:40am: Hope _all is well with you and Riley. I just wanted to say i had a lot of fun yesterday, and i hope you don't mind suprise visits from now on- gotta keep an eye on my little shortstack ;)_**

The blonde rolled her eyes and quickly replied: **To; Huckleberry: 8:41am:** **_Ha ha Huckleberry- guess i had fun with you too- hope you made it up to Claire btw. And yes, all is fine with me and Riles- we had a little sleepover- nothing to worry your little cowboy head about ;)_**

"Riles...I have work today." The blonde nudged her brunette best friend awake, directing her thoughts away from her Huckleberry. She really needed to stop thinking of him as hers though-

"Huh?" Riley rubbed her face and opened her bleary eyes, "Peaches? What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come over, we must've fallen asleep watching the TV." Maya un-hooked Riley's arm from around her shoulders and got up.

"Oh." Riley yawned, now taking up the whole couch, "Oh! You work Fridays!"

"Yeah." Maya drawled sarcastically, "I'm gonna take a shower and borrow one of your outfits."

It really wasnt a question. Riley groaned as Maya made her way down the hall, "You didn't even give me my mini skirt back..."

"Well you stole my sweater." The blonde countered, about to open her best friend's bathroom door.

"I gave it you back!" Riley called from down the hall.

"I can't hear you. Da la da la da da da!" Maya sang.

"Ugh!"

* * *

A week later, the girls decided to have a girly day out together- just before their vacation came to an end. Maya and Riley made their way to their local park, speaking about Farkle.

"Riles, you know we should trust him."

"I know...and I do! But Maya, with everything going on, I just. Well, you know what I'm like. I panic over these things...Farkle and I, we," Riley paused to sigh, "we don't lie to each other."

Maya flung an arm around her best friend's shoulder, "Don't worry Riles. I'm sure that whatever Farkle is doing- it's for the best."

"But...what if it isn't right?"

Normally Maya would remind them of their time in the eighth grade and quote 'Sometimes being right isn't as important as being friends', but this was much more than a few insults.

This was the JL- they'd held Maya and Lucas _captive_. Farkle couldn't be working for them, even if they could potentially heighten the MF's status. The JL were a risk to society- surely Farkle wouldn't allow that risk to carry on, with the MF on their side no less.

But admittedly, what Riley had told Maya scared her. The hairs on the back of her neck had stood up when Riley had told her her knews was about Farkle.

But if not the JL, who had he called?

The blonde and brunette together could not think of who the leader of the MF called to help them. The MF helped others- not the other way round.

Farkle wouldn't tarnish his pride to side with the IEB- although that didnt seem like a bad thing to the girls (particularly Maya)- so they were clueless.

Despite knowing Farkle since the tender ages of seven- it seemed they didn't know him like the back of their hands after all.

And it seemed to Maya that it was beating down on Riley a lot harder because of her feelings for him. It was as clear as day. It's just that Riley had been hurt more than once, Charlie completely bruising her heart, and maybe after all this time she was still healing. Maya just wanted Riley to be happy- but the string of relationships she had harbored throughout her life had scared her. For the first time in her life, Riley shared some of the doubt Maya still had herself. Riley just handled it a lot better.

Maya looked to Riley, the hope that everything would be okay swimming within her bright brown eyes, "Riles, whatever Farkle does is up to him; wrong or right. But don't worry, we'll find out what's going on soon enough. We head back to work next month anyway- our vacation is almost up."

Riley nodded as they turned the corner to the park, both ready to clear their minds and have a girly day.

* * *

Lucas' much needed vacation was coming to a halt the first day of March, today. He was excited to get back to work- but also a little hesitant. He knew from Maya that her vacation was also ending some time today. Lucas wasn't going straight back into mission mode right now, he assumed the MF side of things were similliar, but he was still required to help Zay with all of his work. And with all the stress he'd be under again, Lucas could wait a little longer in all honesty- but that would be selfish.

Nevertheless, he was still happy. Things between himself and Maya were going very well- his favorite month had started today (he still wasn't used to the harsh New York winters)- and, well that was it. He was mainly happy about Maya.

The Texan longed to call Zay to tell him all about her, but thought against it. Zay would probably lecture him again; and he had enough on his plate right now.

Instead of calling his best friend, he'd simply get dressed and bring Maya a coffee and doughnuts to share with Riley at her gallery. Yeah, that sounded boyfriend-ey. If Maya was stressed by whatever she'd had to leave for so abruptly many days before- she'd probably need a little pick me up. And, well, he couldn't have her going without breakfast. Yeah, a suprise visit at her gallery before her first day of spy work sounded like a great thing to do for her.

Anyway, even if she had in fact eaten, everybody loved doughnuts.

* * *

As Riley babbled endlessly about topics concerning the sunny part of her life- Maya worked on one of her paintings in her gallery. It was their first day of spy work after having the majority of February off and since Maya worked Fridays and complained to her best friend, the brunette caved and offered to join her.

However, if her executive manager partner saw her painting in the gallery like this- she'd surely be told off. She wasn't worried though, because her 'partner' was never here. Maya found if anything, painting in the gallery seemed to draw more viewers in. The only exception to that was when their were too many viewers and she couldn't concentrate. But the morning was a slow one.

Yet with the calm and familiarity of her best friend talking and watching- her inspiration hadn't peaked.

The painting she was working on was about a quarter done. She'd started it the night she'd first found Lucas again. It was a blur of beautiful colors, skilfully blended together. It was definitely one of Maya's more positive pieces. Hence why Riley had started interviewing her.

"So...who exactly inspired this piece?"

Maya shook her head, rather wistfully, "I don't know. What does it say to you?"

"I'm the one asking the questions!" Riley tsked, "It says...potential. Something in your life has a lot of potential...but you're holding back Maya. Why are you holding back?"

"I...I don't wanna ruin it Riles." Maya admitted as she dipped her paint brush back into the paint and added some oil.

Riley nodded carefully with a sly understanding smirk.

Maya had been talking about the painting, but she knew the most Riley could ever get out of the blonde was when she was doing something she loved.

"Hey, Peaches?" Riley began, standing from her seat behind Maya and choosing to strech her legs.

"Yeah?"

"How was your _day_ last week?"

Maya tensed slightly at this, she knew Riley didn't want her and Lucas hanging out all of the time. Specially since the JL website and this Farkle situation, "Uhm...last Friday? It was good."

Riley made sure to tread lightly, and Maya picked up on her caution, "You spent all day with Lucas. How was that?"

"It was...nice." Maya cringed at her words. She couldn't remember the last time she had used the word 'nice' during a personal conversation. And just 'nice' may have offended Lucas had he been here, and it was also an understatement. Not that she liked to admit that last part.

Riley fiddled with her phone, circling her friend, "Right-"

Thankfully for Maya someone chose that moment to burst into the ground floor of the gallery- prompting Maya to her feet.

She turned the corner to greet them, Riley trailing behind like an excited puppy- she loved the viewers in her best friend's gallery after all.

But Maya suddenly halted when she saw who it was. Riley even bumped into her back at her sudden stop, until she too looked up to find Lucas Friar.

"I didn't realise you meant suprise suprise." Maya smirked, folding her arms.

"Well I didn't think you'd mind. I got you some breakfast." Lucas matched her smirk.

Maya's eyes lit up instantly, as if she'd forgotten what that was, "Breakfast?"

Lucas nodded and handed her a brown paper bag. He was also carrying two coffees, "Hi Riley."

Riley offered a smile, "Hi. Are those coffees for us?"

"Yeah." The dirty blonde gave her the hot drinks to hold before turning back to the blonde.

Maya pulled out a sugar coated doughnut gleefully, taking a large bite. Lucas noticed how a bit of sugar had smeared her cheek. He wasted no time in wiping her face clean with his thumb and let his hand linger there, cradling her cheek. Maya looked up at him, a certain gleam sparkling within her eyes and all of a sudden she was reminded of her painting.

Riley watched the small interaction protectivly, slighlty amused. Maya didn't seem uncomfortable right now.

The two were pulled out of there little trance once the brunette cleared her throat.

Lucas withdrew his hand as Maya handed Riley the bag of doughnuts in exchange for her coffee, "Thanks Huckleberry. But what are you really here for?"

"Well, since you saw through my kind acts I might as well just come out with it. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to a quick lunch date at midday."

Maya nearly spat out her coffee at that, leaving Riley to put down the bag of goods and pat her back as she spluttered after swallowing, "A date?"

"Not a date, date!" Lucas reassured, "Uhm, I just remembered that you have a full day today and maybe you just need a little uhm-"

"Huckleberry." Maya cut him off, "Chill."

Lucas did as instructed, taking a visible breath in.

"I suppose I could-" the blonde began with a small grin before Riley interrupted.

"Maya, uhm can I talk to you for a sec?"

Maya glanced to her slightly frantic friend and then back to Lucas, "Sure."

Riley held Maya's hands within her own, pulling her around the corner to where they were previously. Maya placed the coffee on the small table Riley was sitting at before.

"What's up Riles?"

"Are you sure hanging with him _again_ is a good idea?" Riley asked in a hushed tone, also putting the doughnuts down.

Maya frowned, she'd been afraid of this for a while, "Why...why wouldn't it be?"

"Maya...our situation is getting worse. I don't think Farkle would be so pleased with it right about now. Tensions are rising..." She reminded.

"Riley, that doesn't mean I can't hang out with a friend-"

"Maya. Please, I don't think it's a good idea. We go back to work later and I bet he does too."

Maya gave her a sheepish grin.

"Wait...you knew that? What exactly have you been telling him?"

Maya furrowed her brows and crossed her arms, "Nothing. Not about the MF anyway. You don't really think I'd-"

"No, I don't. But must I remind you Lucas isn't just Lucas anymore. He's the second in command of the eeeeb."

"Eeeb?" Maya asked with a tight smile.

"Thats the new code name!" Riley told her, "Anyway, you could have lunch with me instead. Maya I want you to be happy, but maybe you should just sit tight until things blow over."

Maya sighed and looked to Riley, she knew her best friend only had the best intentions for her, but she really wanted to spend more time with Lucas. Just because he was a good friend- that's all.

Then again, in her dream Riley had been right.

Oh great, now she was thinking like her superstitious mother.

Before the blue eyed woman could reply Lucas appeared in front of them, "So?"

Maya bit her lip, "I already made lunch plans with Riley, Sundance." Maya lied, "I'm sorry."

"Oh." To say Lucas looked bummed was an understatement, so the blonde tried to push the guilt twisting within her aside.

"Hey, maybe another time. I'll walk you out while Riley gets some plates for the breakfast." Maya gave Riley a pointed look when she said this, so the pretty brunette didn't argue and disappeared to give the two space to talk.

"She warned you about me, didn't she?"

Maya let out a small laugh, "Was it that obvious?"

"Well," he smirked, "I know how much you love to hang with me."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Maybe you could come over when Riley isn't here. I could show you around."

"Sounds like a plan," Lucas nodded until he froze in place, his gaze glued to something on the wall.

"What are you look-? Oh." The blonde spun on her heel to find a piece she had completed for a convention- it had won first place- and she hadn't had the heart to not put it in her gallery. She'd done it in senior year, in Lucas' company, but had never told him she'd actually taken it to the convention.

The piece brought back so many old memories.

 _"Huckleberry! Huckleberry!" A seventeen year old Maya yelled across her room to her companion who was on his laptop, leaning against her bed for back support._

 _"What now?" He asked, half amused half annoyed. He really just wanted to complete his essay due for Monday._

 _Maya didn't bat an eye his way, instead held out her arm, "Can you pull up my sleeve? It fell down again."_

 _Lucas rolled his eyes but headed towards the stool she was situated on, her knees pulled to her chest and a small layer of newspaper covering her carpet._

 _He rolled up her sleeve and was about to head back to the spot Shawn had assigned him, he couldn't be too close to Maya when the door was closed after all, but she called for him again._

 _Sighing he headed back to her, "What?"_

 _"Don't give me that attitude." She tsked._

 _"Yes, ma'am?" Lucas asked and looked down at her, noting she looked adorable with her blonde locks atop her head._

 _"Can you itch my nose?"_

 _"Really, Maya?" He asked, with a small grin._

 _"Really, Heehaw." She nodded and scrunched her nose. Lucas gently rubbed her nose with his index finger._

 _"That's not itching! That's rubbing!" She complained with an eye roll._

 _Lucas didn't retaliate, instead used some of his nail to itch her nose._

 _"Oooh yeah. Thanks! Now go." She deadpanned with a smirk._

 _Lucas turned again to get back to his essay only to be stopped once more by fate. This time it wasn't Maya. He somehow tripped over a layer of newspaper, thus splattering Maya, her wall and half her painting._

 _She only cared about one of the things he'd actually gotten paint on._

 _The blonde slowly got to her feet and turned to him, her left eye twitching and her fists literally shaking._

 _And then her temper peaked and all madness was let loose._

In short, she'd gone mad at him and kicked him out, leaving him to do the rest of his essay alone, without her witty input that his English teacher adored.

He'd gotten a D on his essay.

Maya watched as Lucas ran a hand over the canvas. It consisted of a small girl crying in the rain, that half of the canvas consisted of precise shades of grey and black. The other half was covered in a large splat of multi-colored oil paints.

It spoke volumes to many viewers, but to Lucas and Maya it brought back a time when life was simple. Just him and her, nothing inbetween them.

"I thought that you trashed this and managed to replicate your original sketch." Lucas said, slightly in awe.

"Well...after screaming at you, and you being gently escorted out by Shawn who held so much pity, I still had to clean up. Maybe I should've kept you around for that part. But when I looked back to it, I realised it finished my idea, really. It was the perfect mistake, I guess."

"So you kept it?"

"Well duh." Maya chuckled dryly, "It also won first place at the convention."

"It did!?" Lucas exclaimed, "And you never told me!?"

"You were too scared to bring the memory up. And you didn't offer to take me to the convention on the Monday after school, so..."

Lucas shook his head, "Maya..."

"I guess this makes you an artist too, Ranger Rick."

"Heh, guess it does."

Maya smiled, took his hand and dragged him to the exit of the gallery, "It's nearly ten, which means it will be busy soon. You probably have a lot to do before later-"

"I get it. I should go." He chuckled, "Bye Blondie."

"I don't like these nicknames." She told him with a grin.

"We're even now." He winked.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Maya beamed gratefully and grabbed his collar, pulling his shirt down, so their eyes were level once more.

Lucas, loving this moment because he could just stare into her eyes, was caught off guard when she placed a soft kiss to his cheek- just narrowly missing his lips.

His cheeks bloomed instantly as she let go of his shirt. Lucas had seemingly frozen in place, so Maya took the initiative and ushered him out.

* * *

The long cold New York February finally passed into the start of a mild March for both leaders of the most important undercover forces within America.

With solemn faces, neither could deny that nothing had really changed.

The government had left it up to Mr Babianaux to figure something out, all they had done is given him more workers, an extra base and a larger budget for gear and protection. Zay had expected no less, because his position in power needed strong leadership and so he had no choice but to give his most trusted workers another dangerous mission.

The mission he'd been dreading that the government suggest.

Later this week, both Lucas and Charlotte would be assigned their second mission together.

A mission the government liked to call: Mission 09742; Zay thought of it as, mission bleak fate.

As for Mr Minkus, he'd loaned more technology from his father, who had been a big help. The mystery woman he hadn't told Riley and Maya about had sent about a hundred extra agents in aid as well as some Spanish technology. He really couldn't be more thankful; in fact _she_ herself would be flying over to help him soon. His nimble force, no longer so small, had been expanded thanks to his strong leadership.

Yet because nothing had changed, Farkle, as a wise leader had no choice but to send his two most trusted workers on another highly dangerous mission too.

Later this week, both Riley and Maya (along with Jason and Ryan) would be completing their first mission with new partners.

Farkle, with his genius mind, had no choice but to send them on a specific mission type. Type 09742.

Or as he liked to call it; Mission dangerous possibility.

And although February had been a physically cold month, the New York weather couldn't compare to the emotionally cold drain it had had on both leaders of both forces.

They had actually needed their trusted workers back at least two weeks before; but forging a strong emotional bond to them- no leader had the heart to do it.

And now it had to be done.

It happened to be eight in the evening when both bases reopened officially, both letting in extra agents- and slowly but surely, with grim faces, everyone got back to their stations.

Things were serious now.

And the new month was bound to bring new troubles.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought? ;)**


	11. Chapter 10: Word of Another Mission

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is kinda important and so is very long xD Also s** **orry about any typos- I didn't have too much time to keep rechecking it and really wanted to upload.** **Hope u enjoy- also I haven't been replying to reviews because I've been busy, again- but I do apprecoate them so thanks so much! I think I might just give shoutouts starting next chapter xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Word of Another Mission.**

Maya sat in one corner of her bedroom, lifting her hand towards the light that streamed through her window. An untouched sketch pad laid neatly on her lap.

To an untrained non artistic naked eye, it would appear the blonde was being a little weird. But Maya wasn't, she was measuring the light. She hadn't done that for a while, but inspiration always struck her at the most random of times. Hence why she was in a corner, measuring light, dressed in her silky pyjamas.

Since she'd been heading over to base these last few mornings, she felt that she needed to release some artistic juices naturally, rather than forcing them before she hit the pillow. So she'd set her alarm for six in the morning and now it was seven am.

She'd have to get work in a half hour. Sighing at the fact she hadn't managed to conjure up a new sketch, she decided to call it quits and actually get dressed.

The blonde girl bit back a smile when she heard her phone buzz and from the corner of her eye spotted 'Huck'

Maya checked her phone and read the message from none other than Lucas Friar.

 **From Huckleberry; 7:01am: _Good morning blondie :) Got any plans for today, Pancake?_**

The blonde rolled her eyes and replied right back.

 **To Huckleberry; 7:01am: _U gotta stop calling me pancake, but yeah, unlike you I do a thing called work ;p_**

Her phone lit up almost instantly.

 **From Huckleberry; 7:02am: _If I didnt work, i wouldnt be up rn. What u gonna do about it, pancake? ;)_**

 **To Huckleberry; 7:02am: _I'm gonna make u a dang pancake and shove it down ur cowboy throat to shut u up_**

 **From Huckleberry; 7:03am: _I wouldn't mind that ;)_**

 **To Huckleberry; 7:03am: _What'd u want Sundance?_**

 **From Huckleberry; 7:03am: _Apart from u? Not much_**

 **To Huckleberry; 7:03am: _That was a low stoop. Now ur just flat out throwing urself at me. It doesnt suit u, Friar_**

 **From Huckleberry; 7:04am: _Too bad ;) Maybe we could hang today, I could come to urs after work_**

 **To Huckleberry; 7:04am: _I'm only agreeing cuz i have nothing better to do. Now leave me alone- I gotta shower. I'll be free from 3_**

 **From Huckleberry; 7:04am: _K, see you there Pancake, and no funny business!_**

 **To Huckleberry; 7:05am: _Me? Never ;)_**

After that, Maya hopped in the shower and headed to the Matthews to get Riley.

* * *

Not a half hour later, Maya burst into the Matthews home, Riley had been staying there a lot lately. She was however slighlty suprised to see her mother there at this hour.

Some might call her entrance making a scene, but she'd done it so many times that it had became normal.

"S'up peeps?"

"Baby girl!" Katy greeted and got off of the couch, which was also occupied by Topanga, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter.

"Yeah, hi mom." Maya smiled and squeezed her back.

"Riley's getting dressed, sweetie." Topanga told her from the couch.

"I'll just sit with you guys then." She smirked and plopped herself between her mom, and the person who was practically her other mom.

"Where's the other Matthews?" Maya asked.

"Auggie got up early to help Ava with a last minute assignment, so he's already at hers. And Cory got to school early because he has a meeting." Topanga informed with a grin.

The blonde nodded, "Right. So why are you here mom?"

Katy giggled, "Am I not allowed to spend time with the Matthews without you?"

Maya observed her mother's face. She was definitely hiding something, the younger woman could tell by the way her brown eyes were bright with mirth, "Uh, you do whatever you want mom."

Katy patted her daughter's head, "I will."

"So, hows the agent life again?" Topanga asked, clearly intrigued.

"Draining, definitely. Since the incident I guess we all really have a role to play now. I'm either hacking a new database or out with Riley and the boys to try and find some info."

The two mothers nodded, thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Say...how was your time with Lucas at the animal shelter, baby girl?"

Maya shifted uncomfortably atop the cushioned couch. Why was everyone so interested in her life when a new guy came along? Honestly, Lucas and her were just friends...that had kissed before...and...he pretty much confessed his feelings for her and she was kinda confused-

"Maya...?"

"Shush, my baby girl is daydreaming about him and his scrumptious muscles-"

"Scrumptious?"

"Oh come on, Topanga. He is kinda hunky. Pretty sure Maya knows that too-"

"I can hear you!" Maya exclaimed, slightly mortified, "In response to your question mom, Lucas and I had a very nice day at the shelter. I think I want a husky, and please. We're just friends."

"As of now." Topanga chimed which made Katy giggle.

"Well I do want some grandbabies and I ain't getting any younger." Katy sang.

"Mom!"

"Oh, I know. I told Riley the same thing and she blushed as red as a tomato-" Topanga added with a sly smirk.

 _"Riley!_ " Maya yelled, "We're gonna be late!"

The young blonde got to her feet just as Riley emerged into the room, pulling her brown locks into a pony tail.

"Oh thank goodness." Maya sprinted to her bestie and dragged her out of the apartment, barely allowing her any time to grab the apple she had previosuly reached for.

Maya loved both her moms, but they were a nightmare together.

"Uh, bye!" Riley bid the two farewell before Maya slammed the door shut.

* * *

Lucas was followed by Charlotte as soon as he got to the coffee machine not twenty minutes after he'd arrived to base. He refrained from sighing and hesitantly sent her a smile, "Hey Charlotte."

He did have to make an effort to actually acknowledge her now that he knew she was seeing Zay.

The red head smiled, "Hey Lucas."

Lucas watched as his small styrofoam cup beagn to fill with the dark caffeine liquid. He was surprised that Charlotte had only replied with a curt response, rather than a flirty line. Maybe Zay was having a positive influence on her. Lucas scartched his neck as he moved aside to add milk to his warm drink, "So...uh, how are you finding work?"

"Oh," she seemed equally surprised that he'd acknowledged her presence, "Uh, tiring for sure. But worth it, you know?"

The Texan nodded, maybe he had misjudged her, "I'm uh...sorry. Can we start over? I don't think I've been fair to you Charlotte."

"Oh, uhm sure. I guess I'm sorry for you know turning up late our first mission and then arguing with that MF girl. "

Lucas grinned as he picked up his coffee. He turned to the girl with bright green eyes and held out his hand, "Hi partner, I'm Lucas Friar."

Charlotte took his hand and shook it firmly, "Charlotte, Charlotte Lee."

Before a quick goodbye could take place between the two, the whole workforce was interrupted by Zay's stern voice through an intercom. It always amazed Lucas how Zay could just switch between his serious facade for work and his true personality.

" _The following agents must meet me at my office, immediately. Agent Friar, Agent Lee, Agent Fox and Agent Smith...now, move it._ "

"Better go see what he wants." Lucas shrugged, sipping at his coffee.

Charlotte nodded, retrieving her black coffee which she'd added two sugars to. With that, the other two agents followed Lucas and Charlotte to Zay's office.

* * *

Zay sat ramrod straight in his chair and stared at the door. Today, he'd be giving his most skilled workers their first missions. Yet he didn't feel right. Guilt was just about tearing him apart and he'd been very close to almost calling Lucas and confessing his crime. But no, he had to stay strong. He hadn't activated the listening device yet but that didn't excuse the fact he'd thought about it and then carried it out. He was spying on one of his own spies!

"We're here." The sweet voice of Charlotte shook him from his musings.

"I uh, h-hi- hello everyone." Zay tried desperately not to stutter and remain strong for them. He quickly grabbed his coffee and downed the drink, hoping it would help with his twitchy behaviour.

"Uhm...ahem. I'm assigning you all your first m-mission back." He admitted and handed out their mission files, ignoring the concerned glance Lucas shared with Charlotte and the other agents, "Here."

"Oh! Hey Zay. Can we use those new listening devices?" Charlotte asked sweetly and went on to tell the others about what they were and how handy they were.

Zay drowned out her excited words and played with the cuff of his sleeve. Of course he'd let them use them. But the real problem was that he was one down because he was spying on Lucas.

"They sound cool. Zay, can we? The head gear can be obvious anyway-"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. The four agents looked at him with wide eyes because of the outburst making the dark skinned man instantly regret it, "I mean...yeah, of course. You can come collect them the day of the mission. You're all excused."

"Zay?" This was Lucas now, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He managed to get out and tried to hide his irritated tone. Zay sighed, "You're all _excused_."

The agents took the hint and left soundlessly.

Zay ran a hand over his face, he was really starting to hate his position in power.

* * *

"Ladies." Farkle greeted, although the catch phrase seemed worn down and tired.

Maya and Riley exchanged a quick look before muttering their replies.

"Farkle."

Maya observed her old friend. Bags hung low under his eyes, symbolysing the lack of sleep. A large cup of black coffee was also beside his arm. Numerous sheets of filed paper was stacked on his desk- clearly with little order. He was obviously a very stressed man- and his little 'tiff' with Riley was probably making him as emotionally drained as she was. And both Riley and Maya had noticed the extra agents skirting around the base.

Ryan and Jason stood just behind the girls, also wondering why James had told them to come to Farkle's office as soon as they had arrived at work. Maya hadn't even had the chance to log in to her computer or get her coffee.

"Before you attack me with questions, I would like to assign you your first official mission together. Jason and Riley, and Maya and Ryan." The brunette man nodded, James stood to attention in one corner of the room.

Maya turned to Riley who lightly gasped. Maya herself was surprised, they were only into their first week back.

"I assume you're up to it. If not, please say so now."

"We're with you to the end Farkle." Maya assured, placing her hand over his slightly twitching one. She smiled at her childhood friend who clearly needed a little reminder he wasn't alone.

Farkle smiled as his blue eyes met Maya's, "Thank you."

Riley, Jason and Ryan also nodded whilst James wore a thin smile.

Farkle then returned to his computer and began typing quickly.

"So..." this was Riley's voice now, "Are we going to acknowledge the elephant in the room?"

"Riles..." Maya warned, Farkle seemed to pay her no notice.

"Maya, wouldn't you like to know who exactly we're working for?" Riley asked, her expression carefully steeled. Maya sensed Jason and Ryan tense at her words.

The blonde bit her lip, "Yes, but is this the right time?"

"No time like the present." Riley replied evenly, "Farkle?"

Farkle stood up and headed to his printer, he used a card to begin printing off the mission files.

"Riley," the boss matched her tone, "I cannot classify that information right now. I suggest you focus on your next priorities for your mission."

"My focus is fine right now. What are you hiding?"

"Riles..." Maya warned once more.

"I'm hiding for your benifit. For all of you." Farkle reminded, handing the four the mission files.

Maya didn't like the ice within her best friend's tone. She was humiliating Farkle in front of the others, it'd be fair play if it was just the three of them.

"How is this beniftiing us?! All you're doing is causing suspicion within the force! Do you know what I've heard this week?! And do you know that I can't defend you without humiliating myself!? Don't you trust us?!" Riley suddenly got to her feet, her fists clenched and her face flushed in anger, her voice on the verge of cracking, "Don't you trust _me!?_ "

Farkle spun around so quickly at that, the balls of his hands practically digging into his desk, "Of course I trust you!"

"Then tell us! Tell me!" Thr brunette pleaded.

"I don't understand why you're acting like this! If you trusted me-" Farkle tried to reason.

"Don't you dare make me the villain here!" Everyone winced at her words, but Maya honestly didn't know what to do.

"Look, if you can't support my descion then maybe you should just leave." Farkle was shaking when he said this, the ire in his voice actually scared both girls.

Riley visibly flinched, and then the next second she slammed out of the room.

The blonde got to her feet, taking both her mission file and Riley's, "I'm sorry Farkle but I should-"

The man nodded and returned to his seat, "I wish to be alone anyway."

Maya, James, Jason and Ryan all quickly scurried out of the room.

"Maya," Jason began, "the mission is in two days time. Will she-?"

"Don't worry. She'll be there." The blonde told him, touched on Riley's behalf on how concerned he was, "I'll make sure of it."

"Maya," James spoke up, his eyes most likely thinned to slits beneath his shades, "You can...take the rest of the day off. Go after her. I've never seen Riley so wound up before."

"Thanks James. But she gets like this when she believes something isn't right and it doesn't help that someone she cares about is involved."

James nodded as Maya turned to Ryan, "See you later, partner."

Ryan offered her the largest _I-totally-love-you-grin_ , "See you later Maya."

* * *

Riley was seething- she couldn't recall ever being this angry. Farkle had told her to leave.

What did that mean?

Well, she knew what it meant, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her head atop them.

"Hey."

Riley didn't bother looking up, she knew it was her blonde best friend.

Ever since the pair had worked here they'd designated a small spot just outside base which served as their bay window. It was a small floor balcony fixed at the back of the building. It was once old, and almost falling apart. But with Riley's handy work and Maya's artistic work- they'd created their own bay window balcony.

Well, it was just an ordinary balcony but Riley called it their bay window balcony instead.

The brunette heard Maya slide down the base's wall to sit beside her.

"Hey." Riley sighed.

"Riles...you're still doing this mission?"

The brunette scowled, "I dont want to...but I will."

Riley heard Maya shuffle beside her, "Farkle didn't mean that, you know."

"He did. He wanted me to leave. I pushed too far. I'm too much for people."

Maybe Riley wasn't as naive as she portrayed but she certainly knew that sometimes her boundless spirit was too much for people. She tried not to see it as a flaw as such, if anything it connected her to her best friend. Maya also struggled with her insecurities and self doubt. Unworthy people deemed those qualities too much in a girlfriend. It really just showed that the two girls cancelled each other out. But Riley had learnt to embrace it, it was just when the people she cared about most used it against her...well that hurt everytime.

Riley turned to Maya and saw the pained expression on her face, "You're never too much. Farkle is just under a lot of pressure and...well he needed help. Maybe we should just accept it."

"I don't want to. Maya, I don't feel stable, if everything was just great, surely Farkle would tell us."

"Well, they do say the unknown is what we fear most."

Riley nodded, "Yeah, well...there's nothing we can do about it. Anyways, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"If you need me, then I'll stay right here. We could go to yours and bake. But I wanna be back by three."

Riley felt her face light up at that, "Well...I did see this awesome red velvet cake recipe we could try."

"That's my sunshiney girl," Maya smiled and got her feet. She grabbed Riley's hands and pulled her to feet as well, "Let's go."

* * *

Lucas couldn't wait to get to Maya's after work. He'd forged a friendship with Charlotte, and not that they weren't on good terms, but gosh that girl could talk about herself for hours.

And then there was Zay. He'd been acting really weird around him. Specifically around him. Lucas had even visited his office in hopes of signing off for the day but his office was empty. And when he'd asked who'd seen him they all told him he'd taken the afternoon off. He was the boss! So that left Lucas to run things and give everyone an early leave just so he could meet Maya sooner.

Lucas arrived at Maya's apartment building and made his way to her floor. He found her bright blue door easily, it was decorated with doodles in a black marker pen. Maya probably didn't care, but if someone reported that, Lucas knew she could probably get into trouble for it. He shook his head and knocked anyway.

In short, this day had been hectic. And rather tiring. So now, all Lucas wanted to do was spend quality time with the girl of his dreams.

Following that train of thought, he wondered if she'd had a less chaotic day than he.

Now thinking about it, they didn't know much about each others work lives. Lucas wouldn't be the one to pry, but he wouldnt be the one to spill a secret if he was told something important.

Sure, it was normal for him to wonder about the MF and how they operated out of personal interest, but wasn't asking overstepping boundaries? Maybe he hadn't gained all of her trust yet. Then again, maybe it'd always been there. They had known each other since middle school- and Lucas would place his life in her hands in a heart beat if he had to.

Once his thoughts appeared to be getting too deep he looked to the door to realise it hadn't been opened in the last few minutes. The tanned man checked his watch, it was only half three. She said she'd be free by three. Lucas took out his phone and was about to reread his texts to make sure he wasn't going crazy when a voice grabbed his attention.

It was her voice, "Huckleberry!"

Lucas looked to his left with a large grin, only to be slightly surprised by her appearance.

There his blonde beauty was, covered in a white powder- most likely flour, with a red-ish brown ink stain on her stomach. He also noticed the cake tin she was holding. She looked adorable, as always, but Lucas especially loved the way her eyes wrinkled in amusement once she saw his face, and how her blue eyes seemed bright and were most likely shining because she was happy.

That's all he'd ever wanted for her to be happy, because she deserved it.

Yet instead of spilling his guts, he chose a soft smirk, "You know when I called you a pancake I didn't expect you to take it personally."

"Ha ha." She deadpanned but the twinkle didn't leave her eyes. She pulled her keys out of her jean pocket and opened her door to let him in, "Sorry about the mess."

Maya's apartment was a little bigger than his, yet her kitchen was a lot smaller in comparison. Her floor was a beach laminate, with the walls being teal and cream. A large mirror was hung on the wall you'd first see upon enter. She had a large corner sofa, a wall TV and a few bean bags with a tiny round coffee table.

What impressed Lucas the most was how this room screamed her name. Canvases, of her own creation he'd guess, decorated the walls along with other quirky ornaments that fit her wonderful edgy personality.

She was right about the mess though, a few clothes littered her sofa, cans of paint were stashed in one corner next to an easel and beneath that space was a large mat so she wouldn't spill the paint.

The room smelt like paint, not over bearingly so, and flowers- obviously from the small garden she had going on at her windowsill.

"Nice place." He commented and sat down, "Where should I put my jacket?"

"Oh, you can just leave it on the couch if you dont mind." Lucas watched as she set down the cake tin, "Uhm, I'm just gonna go change. I was baking with Riley and she managed to knock over like three bags of flour and it went everywhere and then I helped her clean and the food coloring went everywhere so I had to clean again-"

"I get it," Lucas chuckled and placed his favorite winter coat on Maya's couch, making himself at home. To say it was technically spring, it was still a little chilly. He grabbed a remote and flicked on the TV with a small grin.

The blonde woman soon reemerged and plonked her weight beside him, the cake tin and a knife in hand. She opened the tin with a proud smile and showed him half of a beautiful looking (and smelling) red velvet cake.

"Awh!" Lucas teased and took the tin, "You made half a cake just for me?"

Maya shook her head and snatched the tin back, "Don't flatter yourself. Riles had a bad day so we baked and we always take half of whatever we make, so the half cake is for me."

Lucas decided to pull out his puppy dog eyes and let his gaze melt into Maya's. He watched as she shuffled and blushed.

"Well, I suppose cake is for sharing." She rolled her eyes but hopped up never the less to cut him a slice.

* * *

Hours later found the two curled up on the couch watching some action movie that neither were really paying attention to. Zay knew this because he could hear the movie. He could not however hear anything about their agent lives. It was rather sickening to listen to Lucaya teasing each other relentlessly, Lucas using cheesy pick up lines and Maya using her sarcastic wit like old times for hours.

Zay rubbed his forehead with a sigh, maybe this whole thing was pointless after all. It was karma's way of saying 'Zay! Being deiceving?! Ha. Can't let this work out.'

The man thought that maybe it was a good thing- he wouldn't have to spy on his friend because there was nothing to spy on.

With that thought in mind he was about to close down his laptop and maybe watch a good movie himself before he heard her question.

" _So..._ " Maya's voice was quiet, Zay could tell she was most likely bored of the movie. Lucas was probably into it, " _How was work today?_ "

Zay sat back down on his own couch, his head hovering above his laptop screen.

" _Work? Like agent life? You don't mind talking about it?_ "

" _Well I know plenty about the animal clinic and TJ and you've been to my gallery. So why not?_ "

Zay furrowed his eyebrows, was TJ one of Lucas' dogs? Had he taken her to his clinic? How much time exaclty had they been spending together?

" _Oh...well, honestly, since our hostage things have been real tough on the boss. He's been doing everything for us, but I think things are getting to him, you know? He left earlier today and...well I don't know, Maya. The JL are a real threat. But you know that right?_ "

" _Of course. Things are real hard for me and Riles too, and our boss. In fact, Riley even blew up on him today- like she totally screamed at him. She was basically excused home and as the best friend so was I. I was baking with her this afternoon, to cheer her up, you know. I just wish there was more I could do._ "

Zay bit his lip in thought, now things were getting interesting. Of course, he didn't like Lucas sharing the IEB info but he guessed it was nessecary for it to work both ways.

" _I understand. But I did strangely enough befriend Charlotte._ "

Now this statement confused Zay.

" _Charlotte?_ " Zay didn't miss the way Maya spat her name. How did she know about Charlotte? Did Lucas tell her this too? How much did she know?

Oh, Lucas was so lucky it was Maya. Zay was more likely to trust an old friend over any MF agent- but he didn't like this. No, there would definitely be a mega rant tomorrow.

" _Yeah, she's...well I think I misjudged her since you know...the incident_."

Zay was very slowly getting more angry at this. Lucas was hiding something. Little secrets, little white lies. He couldn't have that within his force.

" _Oh._ " Maya said, _"Well it happens I guess. Just like one of our first agents. Farkle totally misjudged-_ "

Zay paused mid thought. Had she just mentioned Farkle? Whilst talking about the MF?

" _What's Farkle got to do with-?_ "

" _Uh, nothing. Slip of the tongue, he's doing great by the way_."

" _Oh...what does he work as?_ "

" _Oh you know...he uh, uh...math teacher, yeah!_ "

Before Lucas could get another word in, Zay heard Maya race off, " _Gotta pee!_ "

Zay slumped back on his couch and closed the laptop. He saw right through Maya stumbling over her own words. Farkle was somehow invlolved in the MF.

Zay tapped his chin, reacalling Maya's words 'One of our first agents...Farkle totally misjudged...'

Farkle misjuding an agent would only be a bad thing for Maya if she was fond of the agent and Farkle had some type of power-

And then it clicked. Zay closed his laptop and let his jaw hang. He knew Farkle had always wanted to rule the world, but how on Earth could that same guy be the boss of the MF?

* * *

Whilst Maya peed Lucas forwned. Why had she brought up Farkle all of a sudden?

He chose not to ponder on the thought and instead focus on the movie, until her phone buzzed. His gaze flickered to the now bright screen.

Hating his curiosity for doing so, he leaned over and read the message. It was from Riley, **'Lol. I only just got ur messgae. And yh, maybe if Farkle wasn't the boss I would've already left the force.** '

Lucas' green eyes widened. Farkle was the head of the MF? It all made sense now. How Maya had tripped over her words. How she'd described the boss as caring towards both herself and Riley?

Woah...would he tell Zay?

No, Lucas had snooped and shouldn't have found out this way. He couldn't tell Zay without him flipping, he was already weary of the MF enough.

Lucas settled back into the couch as Maya reappeared, "Hey. Listen, I don't wanna talk any more...today has been a long day for us both."

Lucas nodded and avoided her gaze. The blonde wasted no time in settling back into her previous postion, her head on his lap while the rest of her weight was sprawled over the couch.

"You don't have to rush home anytime soon, Huckleberry." Maya whispered, obviously exhausted and just seeking comfort.

Lucas bit his lip and ran a hand through her blonde locks, playing with it teasingly in hopes to make her feel more relaxed.

"Then I won't." He promised.

And really, he should've been happy that Maya was half asleep in his lap but the sudden guilt that had creeped into him outshined any joy he should be feeling right now.

Farkle was the head of the MF; and Lucas wasn't supposed to find out this way.

In fact, he wasn't supposed to find out at all.

* * *

 **Uh-oh. What do you think of the storyline right now? ;)**


	12. Chapter 11: Stolen Mission

**A/N: Bonjour readers! If you've made it this far into the story, congrats! We're about halfway done xD This chapter is the beginning of another mission- whoop- I really love writing these. If any of the mission chapters have been confusing this far its because my imagination often runs away with my writing XD Hope you enjoy! Also, thanks to danahscott for liking my Riarkle angst, I love your reviews :D And I love writing for those two :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Stolen Mission, Stolen Identity**.

Two days after Maya had woken up on her own couch, curled up and cuddling Lucas, her first mission was surely due. She didn't think about that morning so much, because it always made her feel flustered. She hadn't told anyone about it, and for good reason.

But now it was the morning of her mission and dread filled her insides. For the first time in her life, she was scared of completing her mission. She may or may not have told Lucas that she had a mission later- turns out he had his the same day- but no one knew that she was actually terrified.

The words of what she had heard last time still haunted her, mostly while she was trying to fall asleep. She feared for her own life, but for more than that, Riley's. Ryan and Jason were now also involved. And if the threats she had heard on the last mission held any truth to them, then she had the right to fear for the rest of her family. And all of America. And potentially all of the world.

But, admittedly what had scared her most was the mission type. Yes, for once in her life she had actually checked the mission file- only because Riley politely refused to.

The mission was type 09742. The short woman knew that all missions had their risks, but this type was right at the top. It usually invlolved confronting someone dangerous- much like their last mission- but taking a hostage too. And if needed, sacrificing yourself as a hostage to ensure all information needed was recieved.

But what made type 09742 so dangerous was not what an agent would have to do (that was usually the easy bit), but what an agent would be up against. 09742 usually meant lots of security, so in all light of things, the base Maya and Riley would have to invade would proabably be another one of the JL's base- someone equally as dangerous as the owner of Club D.I.S.C.O. There'd be agents guarding every square inch of the place making it entirely difficult to get in, and out, safely.

One tiny mistake could cost her everything.

Sighing, the blonde rolled out of bed, unable to get back to sleep, and decided to start her day by calling her mom. She'd visited her mom and step dad a few days back, but right now she just really wanted to hear her voice.

The blonde grabbed her phone and sat with her legs crossed. She called her mom and after a few beeps she answered. Maya knew she'd be awake already because she had real early mornings at the NYC theatre. Her mom worked backstage, mainly helping with costumes and scenery.

" _Hi baby girl._ "

Maya smiled, she'd always been affectionative of that nickname, "Hi mom."

" _Maya,_ " came her frantic voice, " _What's wrong?_ "

The blonde let out a soft sigh, her mother did know her very well. When she was younger she often denied this though, in fact she had partly blamed her mom for her father's absence during her middle school days. Since learning the truth, she grew closer to her mom, rebuilt all the bridges that had crumbled away and then when Shawn came into her life, well it seemed Katy's luck sprang to life.

Now, her mom was like another best friend. And Maya knew, that even when times were hard- and slightly awkward- everything Katy had done was out of love for her daughter.

And Maya had vowed a long time ago to forever be grateful.

"Nothing..." Maya trailed off and then sighed, "Everything. Mom? Remember when I told you about the incident."

" _Oh, baby girl, of course I remember. I was so worried that night. At least Lucas was there for you, though._ "

Maya nodded with a small smile at that certain name, "Yeah, well, I have another uhm... _assignment_ tonight."

Maya had to add emphasis to the assignment part so Katy would understand it as a mission. She couldn't directly broadcast that information over the phone- just incase- plus this was another thing Farkle had stressed over since the incident.

" _Oh, well that's soon. Are you worried? You know that uhm Far- I mean... your teacher? Uhm yeah, your teacher won't mind if you back out. It would certainly put me at ease._ "

Maya rolled her eyes, Katy Hunter was not good at spy language, "Uh, I know that. But I have to do this. For everyone mom, it wouldn't be fair to the uh- the class"

Gosh, this conversation had gotten weird fast. Her boss was the teacher. Her co-workers were her class and her mission was an assignment. Well, at least if her phone was being hacked right now, whoever was listening would be very confused.

Maya heard her mom sigh, " _Just...take your time. I know you'll be able to do whatever you put your mind to. You always have._ "

In other words, stay safe and know I have faith in you.

"Thanks mom, you always say the right thing."

Maya heard her mother's loud laugh, _"Must be a mother thing because Shawn is always complaining about my advice. He goes to Cory instead!_ "

Maya rolled her eyes with a smile once more at the thought of her step father and Cory giving each other advice, "I have to get ready now mom, I have a morning at the gallery before class later. Have a good day at the theatre, I love you."

" _I love you too baby girl, I'll tell Shawn about your class, he'll probably call you later_."

"Okay." Maya chuckled, "Bye mom."

" _Bye sweetie._ "

After putting the phone down, Maya forced herself to prepare for her day. It'd surely be a long one, and she still had to somehow get Riley to base before the mission to get their equipment and outfits.

* * *

 _"Lucas!" The blonde beauty, Maya, yelled and ran into his arms. Lucas was once again stunned by her beauty. She was wearing that gorgeous red dress she had worn to the masquerade and her hair was in loose curls- styled to one side- decorated with loose braids._

 _"Maya? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, slightly perplexed, but happy she was in his arms all the same._

 _"I...I came as soon as Riley helped me!" She told him, bright blue eyes beaming, as she moved her hands to rest on his shoulders._

 _"Helped you what?"_

 _"She helped me realise, that," she looked down with a small blush, "that I'm in love with you."_

 _Lucas was speechless, his vision became blurry thanks to the tears forming._

 _Lucas Friar was officially the happiest man in the world._

 _He felt like leaping, he was on cloud nine! Now they would finally get married, get a puppy named Huckleberry and buy a house on a hill. And then they'd have two good looking kids and-_

 _"Lucas!" She hit him lightly, "Lucas! I love you! Did you hear what I said? Don't you dare joke about my feelings-"_

 _"I-"_

"LUCAS!"

"OOF!" The Texan fell out of bed with a thud and frowned. He was frowning because Maya wasn't in love him- yet- and it was all in fact a dream. He did have a great imagination, though.

"FRIAR! OPEN UP! WE HAVE TO BE AT BASE, NOW!"

Instead of Maya's voice, Lucas breifly registered his partner's, Charlotte. Sighing, he got to his feet, threw his comforter back atop his bed and jogged through his apartment to open the door.

"LUCA- oh. Uhm, sorry to wake you." The red head giggled, looking at his head.

Lucas guessed he had bed hair, most people laughed when they saw him not well-groomed, Maya had after their little sleepover on her couch, "What do you want?"

"Ooh, someone's grumpy." She teased, but really he wasn't in the mood.

"Well I was dreaming and- uh. Never mind. Just get to the point."

"Dreaming , huh? About whom? She got you real fired up? A certain blond-"

"Charlotte!"

"Right, uh the boss is calling an early meeting so looks like we're having a long day at work. I was there early because he text us all but obviously your phone was on silent or you were just too engrossed in dream land. So he sent me to get you."

Early meeting? It had to be with the mission- something must be wrong.

"Uh, thanks for coming. I'm just gonna get dressed and comb my hair-"

"Be quick, bed head or not, the boss is not in a good mood." Charlotte told him, her face now solemn. Lucas suddenly realised that she genuinely cared for Zay but there was something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, she looked almost guilty.

"Ugh, when I'm done do you want a lift back or...?"

"We can take the sub, uhm, I'm not really the truck kind of girl." She must've noticed it parked outside of the apartment building.

Lucas smiled, it would just look unnatural for anyone but Maya to be in the truck anyways.

Shaking his head he dashed to his room and called, "I'll be done in five!"

* * *

Zay stared at the meeting room door intensely. The only two left to enter were Charlotte and Lucas. His agents were for the most part silent, almost as if they were on edge.

"We're here!" Lucas burst into the room, startling almost everyone but the boss himself. Charlotte trailed behind nervously as Lucas realised his mistake and gulped. He ushered an apology and took a seat at the chair left from Zay's. Charlotte took the opposite seat and only then did Zay himself lower himself down at the head of the table.

The brown eyed man cleared his throat, "I have news, everyone. I'm going to get straight to the point because we've wasted enough time as it is. After some research I've found out who the leader of the MF is."

Zay searched the room for reactions, everyone was suprised bar Lucas. The comedic man noticed how he stopped twiddling his thumbs and shifted in his seat. He avoided all eye contact and stared at the ground. Zay narrowed his eyes, Lucas must have also put the pieces together from what he'd heard a few nights back. His second in command was letting his feelings cloud his judgement.

"What's worse is that the mission I was going to send four of my agents on has also been claimed thanks to some more research."

Lucas seemed to break out of his daze at this and returned his attention back to Zay.

The rich skinned man sent Lucas a cold glare, "Do you know what this means?"

Lucas remained silent and once more averted his gaze. Zay figured that maybe he was starting to piece together how he knew it was Farkle.

Charlotte raised her hand, so Zay allowed himself to drown in her emerald orbs and long dark red hair, "This means that the MF got there first, sir. They are interferring with our plans and using their wits against us. They can't be trusted- and they have once again shown us that they are an enemy once more-"

"No!" Lucas exclaimed, "Zay-uh, sir, aren't we both fighting for the same thing?!"

Zay stood up, and slammed a fist down, "Friar. You are not thinking straight. We have the government on our side, we have more agents, we will claim this victory! The JL will only hurt more people if it is done any other way. The MF want to dethrone us, they might even be siding with them! Or did you forget this? Do you want to lose your job because of _Maya?!_ "

Lucas also stood up, he cracked his neck to one side, "This has nothing to do with her."

Zay sighed and took a seat once more, "Charlotte, please escort everyone but agent Friar out."

Zay watched as she stood up and gestured everyone to the door. All of the agents filed out, most looking very confused.

Once they were alone, Lucas was the first to speak, "You spied on me?"

"I did what I had to do and I'm glad I did."

"So why are you so against the MF?" Lucas spat, sitting down once more.

"Look, Lucas. When it was just Maya and Riley on the MF, I gathered they wouldn't be a part of the force if something fishy was going on. But their boss is their best friend. Just like us. I know the girls are very loyal when it comes to Minkus- they'd side with him blindly if he was keeping something from them. You know this as well as I do."

Lucas clenched and unclenched his fists, "Yes, but would you give Riley some credit? You know what she's like when right and wrong come into play, and Maya would stick with her over Farkle anyday."

"I can't give her that credit because I don't know her anymore." Zay stressed, "And were you actually going to tell me that you knew Farkle was the head?"

Lucas paused, "The information wasn't exactly given to me on a silver platter Zay, at most all I could do was speculate."

"So it seems Maya has distracted you from your agent way of thinking." Zay countered.

"I'm gonna tell you this again, this has nothing to do with her."

"But it does Lucas. Wake up and smell the grass!"

"No, Zay! I can't do that! Do you know why?! Because I love her, and always have. And right now I can trust her over you because you went behind my back when I needed you most!"

"Needed me for what?!" Zay yelled, perplexed.

"I needed you to be there for me when I fell in love. I sought your friendship but you were too busy spying on me!"

"It's a good thing I did! You wouldn't have told me and this force would be running in circles forever! Don't you see? We have to try and stop the MF! They're tearing us all _apart!_ "

"No! Our _jobs_ are tearing us apart!"

A shocked silence filled the room then, until finally Zay stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and fixed Lucas a furrowed brow and steady frown, "Get out Lucas."

Lucas chewed his cheek and screeched very loudly out of his chair, "With pleasure."

Lucas took the door and slammed out of the room, leaving a deafening silence to settle in the room.

Zay took a seat once more and stared at the door for a good few minutes, expecting him to come back, but he didn't.

So he waited for another ten minutes until the door opened. Zay looked up with a small smile but his expression soon changed when he saw it was Charlotte, not Lucas.

"He's gone Zay. I'm, I'm sorry."

And that was when it hit Zay, he may have just lost his second in command.

But more than that, his best friend's trust.

He was however, pleasnatly suprised when Charlotte slipped onto his lap and gave him a comforting hug.

Would he ever chose her over Lucas?

It seemed he'd made his choice about Maya.

* * *

"Riles! Its time!" Maya hollered, kncoking on her apartment door.

"I have my own equipment and my own outfit!"

Maya ran a hand through her blonde locks and sighed, "Riley. We both know you have no equipment. Now let me in before I lift the door mat and let myself in."

"Well, I knew you'd do this so hid the key."

"Riley!" Maya sighed and let her head knock the door. The blonde then realised that Riley wouldn't have the heart to hide the spare key. She bent down and lifted the mat after checking no one was around.

"Riley! Open this door before I break it down." Maya threatened, holding the key in her hand.

"You won't do that! Your rebellious side has calmed down."

Maya scoffed with a smirk, "Okay. On three!"

"Maya I don't wanna see _him!_ "

"One!"

"Maya!"

"Two!"

"Peaches!"

"Three!"

"Okay! Okay fine!" Riley finally opened the door as Maya burst into the room waving the spare key around.

"You tried to fool the master!" Maya smirked.

"A good student often does." Riley countered.

"We have to go get the stuff now." Maya told her, she looped her arm through the brunette's and dragged her out of her apartment, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Not too long after Riley was harshly dragged out of her apartment, the two arrived at base and reported to the equipment room.

"Fine. I'll go get the stuff. But you know you'll still have to see him when we leave for the mission."

Riley crossed her arms, "I know, Maya. Now the quicker you get the equipment the quicker we get this over and done with."

Her blonde best friend rolled her eyes but disappeared into the gear room to get the suitable equpiment for the mission nevertheless.

Riley really didn't want to carry on ignoring Farkle like this, she hadn't meant any of the things she'd said to him a few days previous, but she was scared. She was losing him and if anything widening the gap between them.

And now it had actually sank in that her mission was type 09742. It was the most dangerous mission she'd probably ever go on. And if anything happened to her, she'd at least like to know she was on good terms with everyone.

It was true that she didn't like to think the worst, but with this job the thoughts were at least expected.

"Riley."

The pretty brunette froze and turned towards the man who had spoken.

"Farkle-"

"Shush." He hushed and then embraced her, "I'm so sorry."

She gripped his shirt for dear life and rested her head over his shoulder, his familliar minty scent filling her nose, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said and- and-"

She hadn't even realised she was crying until Farkle pulled away from the embrace and wiped her tears with the tips of his thumbs, "I'm scared, Farkle."

"So am I." He admitted, his electric blue eyes fixed on her coffee colored orbs.

"Do you forgive me?" She whispered, hugging him once more.

"Of course and I promise, I'll tell you everything you need to know when Maya returns-"

"Sir!" James' voice scared both Riley and Farkle, they quickly stepped away from each other.

If James saw the wet spot on Farkle's shirt he chose not to say anything about it, and when he caught Riley's eye he chose not to say anything about how red they were either. Instead he cut to the chase, "The IEB are calling."

Maya chose that exact moment to return to the scene, "Who's calling who now?"

Riley sighed, looks like she'd have to wait for the promised information a little longer.

Farkle looked to Riley, as if he was asking her permission to return to his office. Riley was not a stranger to the smirk Maya sent the both of them nor was she ignorant of the small smile appearing on James' face.

Riley, unable to frown anymore- because she'd been so sad latley and she was Riley Matthews- smiled, grabbed Farkle's hand and headed in the direction of his office, "Let's go."

* * *

Once at Farkle's office, Maya watched as the boss picked up the telephone James had been holding. The IEB were holding on the other line.

"Hello?" Farkle's voice was crisp and serious. Nothing like it had been when he was talking to Riley. Okay fine, maybe Maya was the mastermind between the two 'coincidentally' bumping into each other alone, and just maybe she had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"That information is classified." Farkle told the person over the phone. Maya strained to hear the other voice, but was unable to. She silently sighed when she felt Riley's hand in hers. The blonde squeezed it reassuringly.

"It was obvious what your next move was- but I was unable to sit back and let you take that, in fact my agents are on their way now."

Maya looked to James, whose expression was steeled.

"You don't know a dang thing and I will not stand here and be accused of something like that. I suggest you call the government and actually end all of this madness, or are you unfit as a leader to figure this sitiation out yourself? If anything, the MF are doing you a favor, one less responsibility for you."

Maya bit her lip, this didn't sound good. Guilt was an emotion she had felt many times before in her life, but now it seemed to drop right down to the pit of her stomach and she had no idea why.

"Do not threaten _me_. You have no idea who I am, and you would have a good mind to just hang up now. This converstaion is over."

Farkle slammed the phone down and looked to Maya.

"The IEB know who I am. Maya, you know I'd trust you with my life," Farkle began, his eyes stoney, "but how much have you actually been hanging out with the enemy?"

The blonde gulped and tried not to shift under his gaze. Farkle had literally just admitted that the IEB- Lucas- was an enemy. Her Huckleberry wasn't like that- and she had not given that informtaion away...unless-

No.

Two nights ago, Riley had sent her a text while she had awkwardly dashed to the bathroom. When she walked back into her living room, Lucas' head was tilted towards where she'd left her phone.

It was a simple inside joke between the girls, but to anyone who knew of the MF and IEB, they could easily gather Farkle's identity. And it was a bonus that Lucas had known Farkle during their school years.

It couldn't have been Lucas though. Even if he had snooped, he wouldn't have told the IEB head. Maybe she was just over thinking things- yeah. She'd always been like that.

Maya met Farkle's blue eyes, "If you are referring to Lucas, all the time. But my MF life is well hidden from him, and his IEB life is well hidden from me. We both know this."

The brunette man observed Maya's face for any trace of the tiniest lie. Once satisfied with her answer he nodded, "Another mystery I have yet to figure out then. James, could you fetch Jason and Ryan, please? Tell them mission time has come early. And I'm coming too.."

"But sir, what if something happens-"

"It won't. James you will look after things while I'm gone."

James didn't argue, just disappeared out of the room to obey orders.

Farkle turned to the girls, "We have to get there before the IEB. We need this small victory if we want to regain the government's trust after the JL told everyone we're working for them. Riley, Maya, go get changed. I'll meet you at the front of base in five and I'll tell you who exactly we're working for after the mission."

Maya and Riley shared a glance before scurrying to get changed.

* * *

The group of five arrived at a large mansion not twenty minutes after the call with the IEB.

"So we stole their job?" Maya asked Farkle with a raised eyebrow.

"We stole nothing, Rose. We just, got there first."

"I don't think you've ever been on an occasion with us before," Riley told Farkle, "Can we call you Freddie, Fredward?"

This made the boys and Maya laugh- Farkle's cover name certainly fit him.

Farkle grit his teeth and whispered, "Only because we don't have time to discuss other nicknames. Now come on."

The small group followed their boss around the large house like building to the back.

Maya and the others had been told this was one of the JL's main base. It was at least five storeys high, with many windows. It was made of grey brick. The building itself was actually in the middle of the woods and they had had to travel right to the border of New York to get here. And because of the long journey, daylight had turned into an early cloudy evening.

At this time, it should be full of at least 200 people, and that was the bare minimum.

"So...Fred? How are we gonna get in now?" The short girl deadpanned, as the rest observed the metal gates surrounding all of the building.

"We're at the back, so now we go over."

"O-over?" Jason finally spoke up, "Wouldn't it be easier to go under?"

"Care to explain, John?" Farkle turned to his comrade.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed sir, but the gates this side of the mansion are covered by shrubs."

"Clearly." Farkle nodded, "Your point?"

Jason reached towards the bush closest to them and grabbed two parts. He easily pulled them apart to reveal a secret opening within the gate, all they had to do now was crawl through the bush.

Farkle let out a small, "Hmmph."

He took the lead and crawled through the bush, closely followed by Ryan and Jason.

Once the three men were in, Riley grabbed Maya's arm, "Peaches...I just washed my hair."

Maya looked to Riley's messy bun and giggled, "Come on Jess, we both know we still look great in these black body suits."

Riley suddenly took a serious tone, "If we get separated, promise me you won't come back for me."

"Honey..."

"M- Rose. Please. Ring power?"

"Ring power," the blonde vowed, "But the same applies for you."

Riley nodded and then climbed through the bush, followed by her best friend. There was no way this mission could go wrong, they had Farkle now.

* * *

Lucas ran a hand through his hair in an exhausted fashion and got to his feet. He wasn't exactly angry anymore, more so annoyed. That his best friend had betrayed him and not trusted him. Zay had basically claimed that Lucas wasnt fit for his job, he'd lost his agent way of thinking. And Zay blamed Maya for all of it.

Sighing, he let his heart walk him out of his apartment. With all of this conflict, it didn't mean that he wasn't a true IEB agent at heart- therefore he reported to base for his mission as embarrassing as it was.

He was immediately greeted by Charlotte, "I thought I'd be doing this alone for a quick minute."

Lucas scratched his head, "I always return for a mission. Where's Zay?"

"I'm here." Zay suddenly looked to his best friend.

It was so clear Zay was stressed and probably still angry, "Lucas I'm so glad you came and-"

"Don't apolagise, our first priority is the mission." Lucas told him. They'd fought before and their apolagies were always short- because deep down Lucas knew Zay never meant to hurt him. He still trusted him completely, "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"We may not be on the best terms right now, but come here." Zay pulled Lucas in for a bro hug, which was for some reason very amusing to Charlotte.

Once the short- awkward- embrace finished, the boss spoke again, "I need you both to scrap the original mission. The MF stole it, as you know- so instead I want you to make sure the MF come out unharmed."

" _What!?_ " Both Lucas and Charlotte exclaimed, for different reasons.

"Either way, we have to make sure that the mission does not fail. That is our first priority. Besides, Minkus' identity may not be so hidden if he tries this sort of thing again."

* * *

 **Ooh! Best friend drama from Zay and Lucas. They've put it outside for now, but does Zay still have lingereing resent? And Riley and Farkle made up :) Also, what did you think of Lucas' dream? I love writing his dorky side xD Let me know your thoughts in a review? ;)**


	13. Chapter 12: One side safe, one not

**A/N: Hey guys! Shout out to danahscott and** **trujilloveronica90 for reviewing, thanks guys, and I'm glad ur enjoying the story :) Hope ur ready for an action packed chapter- and if anything doesn't make sense, feel free to tell me- I do try my best to make the mission chapters as easy to follow as possible :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: One side safe, one not.**

Lucas and Charlotte found themselves sat in a bush. It was a very weird- and boring- predicament.

"So..we're just gonna wait for 'em?" Lucas whispered.

"Yup." The red head deadpanned.

"How long have we been in here now?" Lucas asked, staring at the large building through some binoculars. He doubted he'd be able to see Maya from this far away, but it beat staring at the leafy ground.

"At least twenty minutes."

"I'm getting pins and needles." Lucas informed, he was also dreading the insects he'd find when he got home.

"Will you stop complaining and-?"

"Shhh..." Lucas placed a hand over her mouth and silently put down the binoculars.

"Did you hear something?" A voice suddenly spoke, it was a very deep voice. The two agents gathered that there were a few JL agents circling the borders, Lucas was surprised he hadn't heard them before.

"Hmm...no. I think you just want to kill someone tonight. And you won't be doing that anytime soon if you keep imagining the enemy is here every night."

"But I'm sure I heard-"

"Listen, we're only on border control as are Gary and the others. Its not like two agents are sat in the bushes right now, listening to us."

"But-"

"No. Come on, we need to finish the perimeter and start inside. The others are still discussing future plans in the meeting room and will most likely be there all night."

Lucas waited paitently for the footsteps to be out of hearing range, and still waited another few minutes before speaking, "The MF got lucky."

Lucas felt the bush move, signalling the tall girl had nodded her response.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Charlotte turned to the Texan, "They spoke about killing. They hired agents who are full of revenge- they're _evil_ now."

"Now? They were like this before."

Charlotte shook her head, "I need some air. I'll be right back."

She clambered out of the bush, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts.

He dearly hoped Maya was okay. He didn't know how she and her partner could possibly confront a whole meeting room.

* * *

"Fred? Shouldn't we split up?" Maya's partner, Ryan, whispered.

"Rider, please. I know what I'm doing and we're sticking together." Farkle nodded and walked the group over to a large window. They were at least on the fourth floor up, Maya hadn't exactly counted how many flights of stairs they had climbed. All she knew was that her legs were paying for it.

The five agents looked out of the window and saw a few agents patrolling the borders, "This means all of the other agents are together...we just have to find where."

"But what about the reported blue print we found?" Jason spoke up.

Maya furrowed a brow as Riley chose to speak now, "What blue print?"

"Well, this wasn't our first mission togther." Jason informed and gestured towards Ryan, "The boss sent us to spy around this building yesterday to prepare. It was a last minute mission. You would've known about if you...uh had come back to work."

The girls nodded.

"So what about the blue print?" The blonde asked.

"We saw the agents all gathered in a large meeting room. They were discussing and presenting a blue print. It had a list of words on one side and a map of the US on the other side. We think it's important, and the government need it."

"That's true," Farkle nodded to the girls but then paused, "Wait...you never mentioned a meeting room."

"Oh yeah," Ryan agreed, "There was one. Fourth floor up I think."

Farkle sent the guys an eye roll, "Well where is it!?" He yelled, as quietly as an agent could on a mission.

"Oh, sorry sir. It's that door I think." Jason pointed down the hallway to a small door which looked simillar to all the others on that wall. The blonde realised the boys had kept quiet because Farkle was always gving them the cold shoulder.

Maya was amazed at how big this mansion actually was. It was like a maze, and every hallway wall was lined with at least fourteen doors. The walls themselves were a rich brown, the floor was white tiled, and large pink rugs lined most tiles. It was unexpectedly eerie and the light source consisted of a few scattered chandeliers.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get this over and done with." The short woman proclaimed and marched towards the door.

"Rose!" Riley grabbed her arm, "Wait. We can't just confront at least 190 armed agents."

"Well, what do you suggest?" The blonde turned to her, arms folded.

She looked to Farkle who slipped off his shoulder bag and unloaded a few harnesses.

Riley smirked, "I suggest climbing through a few air vents and using those."

"Yes!" Farkle exclaimed. The four turned to him with confused looks, "What? I chose the right mission to join you- I love air vent missions."

After Jason and Ryan had unhooked the large air vent, Maya clambered up the wall until Ryan grabbed her waist and put her back on the floor.

"Hey!" She whisper hissed, stepping away from him with an angry gaze and folded arms.

Farkle shook his head, "Rose we need a plan. I think Jess should go first, if the room is as high as the hallway, we could send her to get the blue print while one of us makes a distraction by simply walking into the room."

"Uhm, the distraction in question might get _shot_." The handsome man deadpanned, "Maybe they could wear a disguise." Jason suggested.

"Not me!" Maya told them.

"Uh, me either!" Ryan whisper- exclaimed.

"I'm the boss. Sorry John." Farkle smirked as Jason sighed.

"So, John's the distraction. Jess grabs the said blue print..." Maya turned to Farkle and Ryan, "We confront?

Farkle nodded, "Yes, but obviously a group of five can't take down at least 190 armed men."

Maya bit her lip and pondered on this, did Farkle have some new tech he wanted them to use?

"I was gonna give you this, but then I joined last minute so brought it anyway. While you guys were on vacation I found out that all of the JL's weapons are connected to a certain system."

"Care to elaborate for those not so wrapped up in the tech world?" Maya teased with a grin. She wasn't used to being this unprepared. Maya and Riley nearly always had a plan before hand. Obviously the IEB call made them push to complete this as soon as possible.

"You know how we can only use our TV if we have electricty? Or how we can only use WiFi for free in our own homes, not on the go?"

The group nodded, "The JL weapons are rechargeable- it's a cheap way of having weapons fast- just not great if they're hacked or the system breaks down. Most agents carry guns which are loaded with micro-thermalbullets."

"So...we're safe?" Riley asked.

"No, the bullets can still kill, but are basically mini fire balls. I have invented a new device which will deactivate all weapons." Farkle revealed a small metal box, and opened it to reveal a large red button, "The only way we'll be hurt is if all of the agents in that room are trained fighters- and good ones at that. This is however unlikely, any head bosses and their close comrades will be trained in that sort of thing. You all are excellent fighters and will be able to defend yourselves for at least ten minutes."

"I think I understand the talent of thinking on your feet Fred." Maya quipped, whenever she got close to underestimating him- he always surprised her.

"So once we have what we need, Jason and Ryan will take the head as our own hostage."

The strongest guys nodded as Farkle continued, "You get out of the room once you have the person in question. Jess as soon as you get the blue print you get out of the room via the air vent. Rose and I will get out last also through the air vent."

Farkle then turned to Riley once more, "Jess, as soon as the boys are out, seal that door with the equipment I trust you have, Rose and I will screw on the air vent and then we get out. Everybody ready?"

The four nodded, because they were so ready, Farkle had eased all of their nerves. Maya figured this was why he was the boss.

* * *

Charlotte glanced towards the grey clouds that were growing darker by the minute, usually nature put her at ease, but she felt sick to her stomach. Her nerves were all over the place, and if she was caught anywhere near one of the JL bases she'd surely be taken.

She tried to even out her breathing as best she could and then slumped to the ground.

The red head loved being a part of the IEB, but she feared if anyone saw the real side of her though, they'd all leave. The unconfident side, the vulnerable side. The side that had been through too much to say she was only twenty two.

And what's worse was that she had actually made friends with Lucas and a few other agents. But the icing on the cake? Well, she actually had genuine feelings for Zay. He was sweet, and easy going and hilarious. Handsome too, he balanced her perosnality out perfectly.

But he wouldn't want her, not now, not if he learnt of her past.

She'd made her awful descion long before she met him anyway- and she'd stick to it until the end- even if she had to break his heart along the way. It would be for his own good.

Before the tall girl could linger on her depressing past any longer, a cold voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

A shiver ran up her spine.

"Hello."

"Get away from me." She hissed, too disheartened to get up and fight.

"You're on my territory sweetheart, you're coming with me to see the boss. You obviously need a reality check." The person with said cold voice gripped her arm.

"No!" She flinched out of his grasp but other agents were quickly approaching.

"Don't you just love it when we get hostages Jeff?" A newcomer smiled maliciously.

"Shut up Gary." The other rolled his eyes, "Just get her! She's from the IEB!"

For a second, Charlotte wanted to call out for Lucas, but she didn't want to endanger his life too. At least one agent had to report back to Zay, so she began to fight. Yet the small scuffle soon became a loosing battle.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting for an agent to appear, Maya smirked, "I think we just found our man for John's JL disguise."

The five looked towards the upcoming agent. Upon seeing them the JL member took out his gun, but was a second too late.

The blonde had tackled him to the floor without a second thought, "John, Rider! Tie him up."

The guys did as requested- slighlty in awe of her moves- as Riley seized the gun and the man's walkie talkie.

After the man was tied up, and knocked out- courtesy of Maya- Jason had changed into JL gear.

And this was when the mission really began. Adrenaline filled Riley's insides as she watched Jason, now in full JL gear, casually open the meeting room door. The handsome man gave them a quick thumbs up, and then disappeared into the room.

Farkle nodded to the pretty brunette, signalling to her that it was now her part to play. Riley quickly gave Maya a hug, kissed Farkle's cheek and clambered up the wall.

The air vent opening was huge, so the brunette had no trouble getting in. The hard part would be hooking her harness rope to a safe spot- as quietly as possible- and hovering above all the agents whilst distarcted. Oh, and not sneezing with all the dust. Then she'd have to undo her harness rope so Farkle and Maya could get up. Her part to play was huge, but Farkle believed in her.

So she allowed herself to believe in herself too.

The smart girl maneuvered down the vent until she caught bits and pieces of the meeting. She glanced down through the metal grid beofore easily removing it to create a square opening.

"So before we were so rudely interupted by Steve, back to strategy."

"No no!" Steve, or Jason as Riley knew him, spoke once more, "I have one more thing to explain."

Riley rolled her eyes. Jason was not the best distraction. Upon realising this, she wasted no time in secruing a safe knot to the air vent and carefully dangled herself down. If Jason noticed her, he made no great deal of showing it. She swung back and forth above the men (who looked tiny from her height).

"And what's that?" The tall brunette man from before asked, he was conveniently the one holding the blue print. He had a muscular build and small beady eyes.

"ME!" Riley exclaimed and swooped down, easily grabbing the blue print, "AHA!"

The brunette man sighed, "Get her."

They all pointed their guns at her and in that moment Riley's heart froze. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed sincerely that Farkle had deactivated the dang system.

Slowly the agents began to realise their guns were not working, so once Riley realised she had not been shot she opened her eyes and called for Maya, Ryan and Farkle, "Fred! Rose! Rider! Now!"

Maya, Ryan and Farkle jumped through the opening Riley had entered through, thus landing on a few agents, who rolled like pins in a bowling alley.

"The MF!" The tall bruntte man growled, Riley singled him as one of the bosses, " _Kill_ them with your bare hands!"

Riley watched as the fight commenced and the JL agents were caught in a frenzy of confusion. Maya was in the far corner, whooping butt as expected, while the guys took well to the defending part. The JL were poorly trained in combat.

Once a few agents realised the brunette was still dangling above them like a spider with the blue print, they attempted to get her too, and so Riley, with a grin, hoisted herself back up, "See ya!"

Riley waited in the air shaft and watched for a few more seconds. The boss attempted to flee but was kicked in the face by Maya, who had seemingly became Usain Bolt in that moment. Jason and Ryan thanked her while she went back to the fighting with Farkle.

Riley knew in that moment that they had won so attempted to clamber back through the air vent to the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going? I recognise you, MF girl, you were the slippery one from before."

Riley felt a man grab her foot and yelped.

"Get away from her!" Riley heard Farkle shout and all of a sudden her foot was free, "Go Jess!"

Riley heeded the instruction and as quickly as she could unattached the rope from her body harness. She let it dangle for Maya and Farkle and as quickly as she could fled the scene.

* * *

Maya was pumped by the time every agent was down. She really had no reason to fret before, they had won- and their victory had been sweet.

What she had enjoyed the most, apart from knocking out the head of this base, was her previous squabble with Farkle over who got to push the button to deactivate the weapon system.

 _"Can I push it?"_

 _"No."_

 _"But!"_

 _"I said no!"_

 _"But it's calling to my rebellious nature."_

 _"Too bad."_

 _"I wanna press it!"_

 _"It's mine!"_

 _"Fred!"_

 _"Stop distracting me, Jess needs us."_

 _"Jess would want me to press the button."_

 _"Rose!"_

 _"Fine...oh! Look Jess is back."_

 _"Where-?"_

 _Maya slammed her hand down, "I win."_

Yeah, she'd pressed that big blue button and saved her bestie's butt.

"That's the last of 'em let's go!" Maya smiled.

"You know the plan was to trap them, not beat them." Farkle informed and followed Ryan and Jason out of the door. They had no use for the air vent since most of the agents had been taken care of, and the three agreed they wouldn't want to climb back through the air vent.

Maya shrugged, "I had to do what I had to do."

"Oh! Thank goodness you're all safe!" Riley exclaimed and ran to them. She hugged her best friend, "You were amazing Peaches!"

"Ditto honey, but come on. We can hug when we get home."

"You're right." Riley nodded and got to work at sealing the door as Maya and Farkle sealed the air vent.

Once done, the three looked to Ryan and Jason who were carrying their hostage.

Maya opened her mouth to speak but was beat to it-

"Thought it'd be that easy, eh?"

The five spun around to find the owner of club D.I.S.C.O, the same man who had captured Maya and Lucas. He was luckily alone, but certainly armed with a gun that looked like the ones the MF used.

"Shut this building down, men." The evil man commanded. An alarm sounded then, and the sound of shutters became evident.

Maya turned to Farkle and hissed, "What now?"

"Oh, it's Ms Blondie." The dude taunted, "Where's your IEB boyfriend?"

Maya's blood boiled at that, she wouldn't let him get to her or her friends again, "Listen here you-"

"Time to go!" Before she could get another word in, Ryan had scooped her up and began to run. Maya looked to Riley and she was in the same predicament with Jason, except he was holding her _and_ their hostage, Farkle had somehow disappeared.

"It's not that easy, fools!" A trace of a smirk was present within that threat.

Maya winced when she heard the gun shots. Ryan and Jason did their best at dodging the bullets until they had ran out.

"Dang it-" Maya heard the dude chasing them exclaim and list other profanities.

"Ha!" Maya let out a small snort and turned to the guy. She suddenly saw Farkle appear out of nowhere and take him down with an insane amount of strength. Maya could hear punches thrown and then-

"That's what you get for daring to take one of _my_ agents hostage."

It was Farkle who had spoken.

The darkness in her childhood friend's voice actually scared Maya, and a chill gripped her body. She was lucky to have a person like Farkle in her life.

"Rose, hold on." Ryan instructed. Maya turned back around in his arms.

"Hold on? I don't need-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Maya's eyes widened when she heard her best friend scream- but for good reason. Jason had just ran into the glass window (with bullet holes in) at the end of the hallway and jumped.

And it seemed that's where she was headed.

"Oh gosh." She held onto Ryan like he was a life line, "Oh no no- AHHHhhhYEAAAAAH!"

* * *

Lucas had been sitting in this bush for over an hour (he guessed) and Charlotte still hadn't returned. He wasn't worried- she could handle herself- but was he meant to do? The MF were taking forever and his nerves were getting to him. He'd rather be in there, so he could actually protect Maya rather than wait in a bush. If anything happened to her and he was just sitting in this bush like a- like a hobo in a bush- he'd feel terrible.

Sighing, he took another bite of the sandwich he'd packed on the way here.

Lucas suddenly jumped as he heard something shatter. And then something hit the floor. Furrowing his brow he peered out of the bush with his binoculars. It sounded like a stone hitting the ground, maybe an acorn-

And then it happened again. But it wasn't a stone. Those sounds were gunshots.

He dropped his sandwich.

Lucas got to his feet at the speed of lightening and all of a sudden an alarm was set off and rang in between his ears. He watched in slight horror as the mansion's windows drew shut with metal borders.

The borders fell like dominos- one by one. Before Lucas could run over and do anything- he was deafened by a shrill scream.

He ran towards the left side of the buidling and discovered a large trash can, which two MF agents had just landed in.

Lucas allowed a tiny smile, because Riley was safe, but then soon frowned. Where was Ma-?

"-YEAAAAAH!"

Another small poof and Maya and another agent also fell into the trash can. Lucas tried to ignore the fact that Maya was in another guy's arms.

And then one last agent fell, just before the final border slammed close. Lucas recognised the last agent- it was non other than Farkle.

He was taller, and seemed to have gained a little more healthy weight and...had muscles forming? Yeah, his hair was also shorter, but styled. He looked great.

Lucas watched, slightly amused as Farkle, Maya and her partner were pushed to the floor by Riley's partner.

They all landed on the short grass with a small thump and a few 'ows' (one rather large 'ow' from Lucas' blonde beauty) and then Riley and her partner clambered out, their hostage slung over Riley's partner's back.

The five scattered to their feet and then realised Lucas was here.

Farkle looked the most shocked to see him, then Riley. Maya looked mainly pleased and the other two guys just looked confused.

"Huckleberry!" Maya squeezed him quickly with a nervous laugh, adrenaline still bouncing off of her small form.

Lucas cherished the small moment until Riley cut it short, "We need to go."

"Right." Lucas nodded and the six agents began to head back the way they came.

They clambered through the bush and Lucas was going to follow them all back to safety when he remembered that Charlotte still hadn't returned.

"Lucas, come on, it's not safe here." Farkle warned and it seemed so natural. Maya nodded and gestured with her head to follow them.

Lucas sent them a kind smile as Riley and the boys ran ahead, "Thanks Farkle, but I have to find my partner. It's nice seeing you again."

Lucas held out his hand, which Farkle took and gave it a firm shake. The old friends gave each other the same kind of bitter sweet smile. Were things different, they'd still be best friends.

"Lucas..." Farke began, until he winced.

"Farkle?" Maya looked to him, he was holding his stomach, "Are you okay?"

"I...we need to go." He nodded.

Both Lucas and Maya gasped lightly when Farkle removed his hand, a small pool of blood appeared through his shirt.

"Oh...oh no no no. Farkle, he...he...that tears _it!_ " Maya stormed back and was about to climb back through the bush again but was stopped by Lucas. The Texan tried not to think about how adorbale she was angry and focus on what was most important at that moment.

"Maya, Farkle needs _you_ right now. Go, get to safety and make sure he's okay. The JL will get what they deserve soon."

The three then heard more footsteps, "Go, now!"

Maya and Farkle soon took off until the blonde turned back to him, "What about you?"

"I need to find my partner! I'll uh...message you later."

Maya seemed content with this answer, so she took Farkle's hand and then ran.

Before Lucas could take a steady jog around the perimeter to find Charlotte, the footsteps got louder and then a new voice spoke up, "Look, look boys. Another IEB agent for the picking, we'll blame this on his little MF girlfriend."

Lucas swung around to give whoever who had spoken a good punch, but was soon stopped by a strong hand.

Lucas' eyes widened when he recognised the owner of club D.I.S.C.O, the same man who had captured him and Maya, the guy who had beaten him to a pulp.

"This'll be fun. He can join his partner." Another guy quipped.

"Charlotte..." Lucas whispered, horror settling into his bones.

She'd been taken hostage.

And he'd have to fight his way out if he didn't want to earn the same fate.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger xD Let me know your feedback? ;)**


	14. Chapter 13: MIA Missing In Action

**A/N: Ah I'm a day late- I'm so sorry guys. I started college this week and I've been a little busier than usual xD Anyways, this cha** **pter is a little shorter than the rest- but for good reason xD I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: MIA: Missing In Action.**

After reporting to base successfully and after Farkle completing a few more duties, despite Maya's wishes, he shut down his base and left with his childhood friends and their partners. Jason and Ryan respectively left for home, after securing the hostage in a MF cell, and whilst Maya so despeartely wanted to go home too, because she was exhausted, she had to get Farkle to the hospital safely.

The blonde had managed to bandage the wound as soon as she'd returned with Farkle. It had been a lot easier than what she'd thought- this job did require basic first aid skills- so Maya was pretty proud. But after signing into to base and talking with James, the adrenaline was wearing off- one could tell by how Farkle was wincing in pain regually now.

And so Maya took the back seat with her boss whilst Riley drove them to the nearest hospital.

Upon entering the emergency room, Maya was greeted by the strong stench of disinfectant.

Wrinkling her nose, she took Farkle to the designated waiting area and sat with him whilst Riley made up an excuse for his injury and gave the receptionist Farkle's details.

"You're stubborn, Minkus." Maya teased, but adjusted her form to support Farkle's slumping body. He was effectively curled into the blonde's side.

Farkle looked up to her with a forced grin, "I learn from the best."

"You know, everyone keeps saying they get all of their attitude from me and I don't know if I should be offended or not."

Farkle laughed, only to wince. Maya hushed him and he fell silent again just as Riley joined them, "They'll be ready for you in a minute Farkle. They also want to check us over, Maya."

The brunette man nodded as Maya frowned, what was wrong with them...oh.

Maya unpicked Riley's reassuring smile and now saw how she had scratches all around her head, some more bloody than others. Maya guessed she looked the same.

She lifted a hand to her temple and winced, yeah she was bleeding. It must've been from when the window had shattered and they had literally jumped from said window.

"What do we say when-?"

"I told them that we fell from our fire escape which is pretty high up and managed to fall into our trashcan littered with broken glass. I know that Farkle's wound is a stab wound so stretched it to say we'd found a weapon in the trashcan and Farkle was the unlucky one."

Maya gave her friend an incredulous look.

"Don't look at me like that, they've heard worse drunken stories."

Maya rolled her eyes, Riley could have just said that they'd got mugged or something.

Riley read her mind and folded her arms, "If we'd said we simply got mugged, the police would be involved and then they'd be trying to find a non existant criminal. The police have enough work."

"Mr Minkus?" A doctor suddenly called and ushered the three over before Maya could point out why her friend's point was completely ridiculous.

* * *

A half hour later, Maya and Riley's wounds had been cleansed and Farkle's injury had been stitched up. He'd have to stay in over night, so before Maya could leave to give him and Riley some space, he stopped her.

"I'm working for Smackle."

Now that stopped Maya in her tracks.

She turned to him, stormy blue-grey eyes meeting deep blue sea eyes, "What?"

"I'm working fo-"

"I know what you said." Maya stated with a scowl, "Farkle... do you forget what she did to you? To us?"

It was Riley's turn to berate her best friend now, "Maya..."

"She broke your heart, left you in such an inhumane way that it took you months to get over it. She stole thousands worth of equipment on top of this, cheated her way to success in establishing her own base and then just straight up left the country and disappeared off the face of the planet." Maya listed, her heart beating a mile a minute within her chest. Smackle was more of an enemy than Lucas.

"Maya, I understand now her reasons for doing so-" Farkle tried to explain to the hot-headed blonde.

"Do not defend her!" Maya protested, "She became a close friend Farkle. And then..." Maya let out a bitter laugh, "and then she betrayed us. Betrayed you. And I have never. _Never._ Seen you as broken as you were the night that she left. Do you know what that was like for me?! Not being able to protect one of my best friends from a friend!"

"She gave the money back-"

"She gave the money back!?" Maya gasped sarcastically, "That means _nothing!_ "

"Maya!" Riley finally snapped, "I know that saying this kinda makes my a hypocrite-"

Both Farkle and Maya scoffed at this.

"-but we should hear him out."

Maya seethed on the inside but kept her lips firmly pressed together, eyeing one of her best friends.

"Smackle had her reasons. When I called her, for the first time in years, asking for aid- she asked no questions. She agreed and that was that. A few phone calls later, she apologised. She broke down- and explained why she had to leave. She did it to protect me, to protect us."

"How on earth do you expect me to believe that s-?"

"Maya!"

"Snake. I was gonna say snake." The blonde rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed and finally took the seat opposite Riley, right next to Farkle's bed.

"Maya's right, Farkle. How could she possibly be protecting us?" Riley asked quietly, fiddling with his hand.

"Her parents established her force. She knew she was moving, and wasn't sure how to deal with a long distance relationship. She came to her parents for help, but they were too caught up in their ambitions to help. Smackle brought it upon herself to not tell anyone, and then leave. But when I met her the night before she left...and I saw t-the boxes," Farkle sighed.

Sensing her friend's distress, Riley offered open arms. Farkle gladly took the hug, as best he could in a hospital bed, before continuing, "I told her we could work it out, and instead of stringing my feelings along she told me our relationship was all a lie. That she only went along with it as a part of an expirement. Smackle told me that she was hurting as much as me, but without eachother we've seemed to find who we truly are."

Maya mulled over his words, it made sense, but surely Smackle didn't have to go to that length in attempt to save her own heart.

"Okay." Maya finally bit out.

"And I know-wait. You're okay with that?"

Maya shook her head, "No. But I don't really have a choice."

Farkle turned to Riley as best he could in the hospital bed, "Riles?"

The blonde watched as the brunette sent an encouraging smile, "As long as she doesn't hurt you anymore- then I accept her faults. Besides, everyone makes mistakes."

Maya hung her head at this.

Had Lucas made a mistake in meeting her again?

She knew that him and her being together like they were was causing a lot of trouble within both forces.

"Now the air is cleared, may I walk you two lovely ladies home?"

Riley giggled and looked towards their intertwined hands, "You say that after everytime us three hang out. But Farkle, you can't this time."

Maya smirked, "And just recently it has resulted in you two acting all cute and coupley. I do not like being the third wheel, thank goodness you're in the hospital."

The pair blushed.

"It's fine anyway, I'll stay overnight with you." Riley assured, Maya figured she didn't want him to be lonely.

"No, if you stay so will Maya and you're both exhausted." Farkle countered, "you need your rest."

"Well we can't argue with that." Maya told Riley who gave her an eye roll.

The blonde looped an arm within Riley's but she resisted. The brunette placed a soft kiss to the injured man's forehead before muttering, "Message me if you need anything."

Maya waved, "See you Farkle."

He waved weakly and then allowed himself to finally close his eyes.

Maya smiled, he was going to be okay, and they'd successfully completed their mission.

Now all she wanted was a hot bath and good night's sleep. Personal revenge plans on the person who had done this to him would have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

The head of the IEB paced outside in the cold night air twitchingly.

It was midnight.

They should've been back right now.

Neither had messaged, neither had reported to base. A bundle of anxiety welled up within the dark man's stomach.

He'd left enough voicemails to realise that their phones were off and probably wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Zay stormed back into the IEB building and straight to his office. He snatched his telephone off of the stand and called his secetary.

"Hello? Alexander?"

"Sir?" Came his sleepy response, "Well it's the middle of the night-"

"I know what time it is." Zay snapped, "Agent Smith rally everyone up. The mission was a fail and we're missing two agents. Work starts back up as of now and no one is leaving base until we find their locations."

Alexander was a smart man and therefore didn't ask a question, "Yes sir. We'll be there within the hour."

Zay slammed the phone down in anger. He would personally go after the JL for taking hostages from his force, again.

Suddenly the phone jumped up once more, breaking him from his angry trance. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked, trying to disguise his anger.

"This is agent Davis, the federal government want to report that there have been 20 cases of missing adults. As the head of the IEB I'd like you to investigate this matter, we believe the JL are behind this."

Zay stood still for a minute, they were taking innocent hostages? Now that, that, was a low move.

"Mr Babineaux?"

"Sorry miss, its just that two of my agents haven't reported back from an earlier mission, make that 22 missing adults. I do have an idea to keep everyone as safe as possible, though."

Zay could hear the smile in Davis' voice, "The government won't like this- I can tell by your tone- but with the head of the IEB siding with the lower governors' ideas we'll be able to keep our people safe."

Zay couldn't quite reach a smile but was thankful for her input, they were obviously on the same train of thought. Keeping people in the dark about this wouldn't aid anyone any longer anyway.

They had to know the truth- and now was the right time.

"Thank you."

"No problem Mr Babineaux, I know you're a just leader. Rest be assured, the JL won't win. I'll be holding a meeting for the federal government to discuss this but I believe I'll be contacting the media as soon as possible."

Zay nodded, not that she could see it, "Goodnight agent Davis."

Instead of replying, she put the phone down. Zay figured she did this becasue she had multiple things to do tonight and was most likely off to get a large coffee.

Agent work was not easy, but if the JL were put to a stop then it'd be all worth it.

* * *

Riley awoke with a slight headache and a general sore face. Confused, she frowned until the memories from last night came rushing back. They'd successfully completed their mission and Farkle was in the hospital. She had no agent work as Farkle was in no fit state to open up, and no clients today either.

Riley smiled, today would be a great lazy day. With a soft sigh, she reached for her TV remote and switched on the device hung on the wall. She turned on the news and proceeded to check her phone.

She sent a quick text to Farkle for when he'd wake up.

 **To Farkle *purple heart emoji*; 9:05 am: Telling me the truth really meant everything, so thank you. Let me know when I can drop down and bring you some chicken noodle soup- everyone knows hospital food is the worst xD**

Riley didn't expect a reply straight away so proceeded to checking her social media- only to freeze after hearing the first news story.

"- and overnight there have been a total of twenty two people reported missing. After thorough investigations by police and the agents who protect our very homes, they have concluded that the accounts are all linked to a rising super-power force who go by the JL. The government have been controlling it as best as they can but now the threat has become serious enough to warn the general public. Agent Davis is here to speak to us this morning; good morning."

"Good morning Alya." Agent Davis smiled.

Riley's mouth dropped wide open. Agent Davis worked for the federal government and was a little higher than the IEB in social status. This woman, in Riley's opinion, was amazing. She stood for no less than justice and wasn't afraid to act or speak up.

But the fact the public were now being informed, well it could go both ways. The weaker could be lead to a blind panic or it could awaken people to take a stand.

The public knew about the IEB agents, and how they were the ones who deal with any dirty work within America but they didn't know about the MF.

That didn't however take away how risky the move was; it was more than likely that half the government did not approve.

"So could you give us details on who the missing are and then we can proceed to the details of the JL."

Davis nodded her head, a few strands fell from the messy bun she was sporting after adjusting her gold rimmed glasses, and listed twenty names, giving some details about where each person was last seen.

A picture of each person appeared on Riley's TV screen and the brunette frowned, was this some type of warped revenge? The MF needed their hostage so the government could get answers; they weren't taking any innocent for evil purposes.

"What about the last two?" The news presenter asked, her eyes dimmed due to the sad news.

"The last two are our very own IEB agents. They were on an investigation mission last night and never reported back."

Riley tuned out as Agent Davis went on to explain what to do if anyone were to see any overly suspicious activity.

The last two reports must've been Lucas and his partner, Maya had informed her that Lucas hadn't came with them to safety, but instead had stayed to look for his partner who had seemingly disappeared. It made sense now, she hadn't disappeared she'd been taken, and now so had Lucas.

Riley tried to even out her unsteady breathing, if anything the MF should've been taken...unless the JL were trying to make the MF look like the bad ones, again.

With her fists clenched the pretty brunette headed straight to the washroom to shower so she could be there for her best friend when her untimely reaction would begin.

* * *

Zay yawned for what felt like the billionth time this morning, all of his agents- including himself- had been working very hard at base since 1am. They couldn't track the listening devices that Lucas and Charlotte had taken and a few agents had even scouted the ground around the- now abandoned- JL mansion but found no trace of them.

Zay was trying to contain his inner turmoil as best he could, all he could do now was personally track them down. Which would be a pain and a half, but if something had happened to either of them then Zay would feel personally responsible. His best friend and unofficial girlfriend were missing- and if he hadn't sent them out there, or if he'd sent more agents then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

He let out a long sigh and then slammed his fist against a desk in one of the main rooms to wake up his tired agents.

Startled, they sat upright and gave him their undivided attention.

The rich skinned man rubbed his temple with his forefinger and thumb before beginning, "This obviously isn't working and we're wasting time. We _will_ find Agent Friar and Agent Lee, and I _will_ need volunteers to help me personally track them down. I need three eligible agents-"

Zay chose that moment to look up and not a hand was down in the room. It brought tears to his eyes- because this was his force and all of his agents were with him.

"Thank you..." Zay whispered sincerely. He recieved a number of sympathetic looks and quickly regained his posture, "Well, then, I choose agents Smith, McLaren and...Dwyer. We leave in a hour, so prepare youselves. The rest of you, look after base and lock up at usual time. No missions as of now, but anyone who wishes to help track our agents down are welcome to stay here as long as possible."

The room stared back at him with wide eyes, wondering if the normally comedic boss they knew would give some words of encouragement.

Zay read their minds and allowed a tiny smile, "And remember that you are a part of the IEB. We protect and help the innocent, do not let the depressing news get you down. Justice will prevail eventually- but for now we have to take calculated baby steps, oh, and any extra info on the MF would also be helpful. Now everyone back to work."

Zay received a small round of applause before the sleepy agents all got back to work, a little more determination now back in their eyes.

* * *

The blonde stared at the TV with a stoney glare. This...This couldn't be true.

She'd hugged him last night, got the chance to meet his gorgeous seafoam eyes again and he'd told her to go, he'd told her that he'd message her.

She never got that messgae, except she should have.

She should have got a dorky comment like, **'Heya Shortstack I got home safely, no need to worry your pretty little head over me- but if you do then I won't judge xD'**

How could he do this? Why didn't he just listen to Farkle? Why did he even care about Charlotte?

Maya shook her head, that was an evil thought. Charlotte had been taken too, and even if she despised the red head- she wouldn't wish anyone to be a hostage at the hands of the JL... she knew what it was like.

Besides, her Huckleberry just had to have such a large cowboy heart.

Maya sighed, this couldn't be happening, he'd be fine, right?

Except what if he wouldn't be...the blonde couldn't help but think the worse. It was a miracle they'd escaped last time...what if he was beaten again...or...or...

The severity of the situtaion hit Maya like a tonne of bricks and suddenly tears spilt over her cheeks uncontrolably yet silently. She hated crying, but what else could she do?

Without realising it, she sank further into her couch. She felt like she was drowning. Like waves were tossing her up and down and she just couldn't bring herself to fight.

"W-What if h-he's dead?" Maya croaked weakly and felt two thin arms rap around her.

"He's not dead, Peaches." Riley's voice promised. Maya hadn't the time to process that her best friend had unlocked her apartment door using the spare key.

"W-what if they k-kill him Riles?"

"T-they won't." Riley stated confidentially but Maya heard her voice waver and soon felt more teardrops- not her own- fall gently onto her head.

Riley may have been sniffling right along with her, but she was still promising that everything would be alright.

Maya didn't believe it though, her mother had said the same thing to her when she was seven. But her birth father had never came back.

What if Lucas didn't?

With that thought a fire stirred within her.

"We _need_ to find him Riles." Maya stated.

"Then that's what we'll do." Riley nodded, "We'll call Farkle and get some equipment."

The girls got to their feet and wiped at their eyes, faces flushed bright red, "He can't leave me now..." The short girl whispered, "I've only just found him again."

* * *

 **I know, I know- Lucas didn't get a part this chapter. I suppose it all adds to the suspense XD Let me know what you thought, and thanks again for the longer reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 14: No Sense

**A/N: Writer's block and being sick in general are the worst! I'm so sorry for the late upload guys- but I hope you enjoy! :) Thanks to danahscott and** **trujilloveronica90 for the reviews- knowing that u felt some emotion was definitely a compliment xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: No sense.**

Riley sighed as she watched her restless best friend scout the perimeter of the JL base for the thirtieth time. She was hopeless.

The JL base had been shut down as soon as the MF had fled- that much was clear to the brunette.

She ran a shaky hand through her curled locks, the blonde was not reacting well to this news. Maya had literally fled her own apartment after declaring that she could not lose Lucas, leaving Riley no choice but to trail behind. They'd been out all night- checking Club D.I.S.C.O which was closed- and other places the girls had suggested to one another, using the JL knowledge they had learnt as a part of their jobs. But the JL had apparently disappeared and it left a rather bitter empty feeling within Riley.

Where had they gone?

Riley checked her watch once more, it was 10am.

The brunette approached the frantic blonde who was using the back entrance bush as a punching bag for her foot.

Riley gently placed her hands atop the blonde's shoulders. Maya's reaction was to freeze, and then she turned to Riley with shiny eyes. The brunette was amazed by the way her eyes were still full of the same fire from last night. Maya was stubborn to a point usually- but Riley knew she couldn't be deterred from finding him.

"Come on. You're tired." Riley coaxed.

"No. He's-"

"Gone, Maya. Lucas is gone."

The blonde flinched out of her best friend's grasp, obviously not taking too kindly to those words.

"Like...like my dream..." she muttered with furrowed brows as she scratched her head in thought.

Riley gave her a sympathetic look, she was talking nonsense now.

Before Riley could try again, her phone rang. She didn't check the caller ID and gruffly muttered a greeting.

" _Hi to you too_." She heard Farkle chuckle.

"Farkle!" Her voice brightened, "How are you?"

" _I'm out of the hospital, finally. Although you never brought me my soup_."

"Farkle I'm sorry it's just-"

" _I know, I know. I was in the hospital so you and Maya took full advantage of the two day vacation. Haha_." The genius quipped.

Riley frowned deeply, "Have you caught the news recently?"

" _Oh, uh no._ " He seemed confused at the abrupt subject change, " _I'm actually on my way to grab a newspaper before opening up base-_ "

"Oh Farkle. There's been some bad news." Riley informed. She hated being the bearer of bad news like nobody's business but she couldn't bring herself to keep this from him.

" _Riles?_ " His voice darkened, " _What is it?_ "

"Lucas and his partner never returned from the JL base and twenty other innocent people are also missing. The federal government have informed the media. Everyone knows."

Riley heard Farkle suck in a deep breath, " _Where are you?_ "

"At the JL base with Maya...she's-"

" _Not doing well._ " Farkle supplied with a sigh, " _Take her home- I'll meet you both at her place in an hour and that's an order_."

Riley put her phone down after bidding him goodbye only to find blue eyes piercing through her.

"Fine, lets get out of here." Maya mumbled and linked her arm within Riley's, dragging the both of them away from the abandoned building.

Riley glanced back and tried not to shiver, something was definitely up.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Alexander?"

"Are we heading back to base?"

Zay sighed, "Yes, for now."

The small group of agents, much like the two MF girls had made little progress. Zay had been certain that he'd find Lucas and Charlotte at the JL's head base, not the one he'd assigned his trusted workers to.

He had even prepared a full proof plan to get them back. But all of his planning and stress seemed to fly to the wind as soon as that JL base, as well as the other the MF had invaded, were found abandoned. Shutters down, no sign of agents or noise anywhere and now when the boss thought of those places he imagined stray tumbleweed rolling across each base.

It was honestly frightening- even Club D.I.S.C.O was shut down for now. The information didn't sit well with Zay- there was something he was missing; something they were all missing.

Zay furrowed his brows and thought about what he knew thus far.

The JL wanted him dead.

Farkle Minkus was the leader of the MF.

The JL wanted Farkle dead.

The JL had taken Charlotte and Lucas but had spared the MF.

The JL claimed that the MF were now working for them.

But...none of it made sense...

Before Zay could ponder on this any longer Alexander interrupted him again with a slight nudge.

"What now?"

"Your phone, sir." Alex gave the man the vibrating device, "You left the sound off."

Zay nodded his head in thanks and picked up the formal black telephone, "Hello?"

" _Agent Davis to Mr Babineaux?_ "

"Yes it's me Davis, what is it?"

" _We've interrogated the hostage the MF had waiting for us today but apparently there was no need._ "

"Excuse my frankness, but HUH?"

" _Have you found your agents sir?_ "

"No." Zay admitted, "Why?"

" _All the missing have returned but refuse to speak Mr Babineaux_."

"But that's im-"

" _Not impossible, possible. Because it happened Mr Babineaux, so you better believe it._ "

"What about my agents?" Zay asked, trying to school his emotions into check.

" _We don't know at the minute but nothing is adding up. And speaking from experience that's usually when you find a loose link_."

"A...traitor?"

" _Exactly. We can't say for now but somehow the JL didn't know about the MF's arrival- according to the hostage who went through several lie detectors- although they did know about the IEB and thus captured your two agents._ "

"But...what of the MF? Aren't they the ones to be weary of?"

" _Yes- despite the fact they have proved useful as of now. Even the hostage admitted that they don't work for the JL. I'm sorry Mr Babineaux but I think that...agent Friar could be the loose link._ "

"Go on." Zay whispered, afraid she'd say that.

" _Imagine for a moment that what the JL have said is true and that the MF are involved in all of this. The only reason they'd be a part of it were if they were threatened. The JL previously wanted you and your MF equal dead. The only logical reason the MF leader would work for them is if they feared their life and their agents lives so they were blackmailed into this. I know that Agent Friar has links to a MF agent, yes?_ "

Zay nodded and forced out shaky yes, "Yes."

" _Agent Friar has been a lot more involved with the MF than previously thought- that much was proved by the JL's article._ "

Zay mulled over her words. It was true. The JL article had subtly pointed out halfway through how close Lucas and Maya had gotten- although most agents paid that part no mind. Lucas had even claimed to be in love with Maya- well along those lines definitely. Plus Lucas hadn't told Zay about Farkle's true identity.

But Lucas couldn't have chosen Maya over the IEB.

"It couldn't have been Lucas. Besides- he's a victim in all of this. If anything the JL could be hacking all of the government phone calls right now."

" _Whilst I know you have emotional strings to Agent Friar in particular I will let that comment slide and remind you that all government calls are non hackable._ " The woman snapped.

Zay winced, which caused Alexander to look over to him in concern.

Once again, the woman spoke the truth. Zay could speak freely about agent life with Davis or any other officials because apparently their devices and calls were simply not hackable.

"Sorry. I just believe that Lucas is not to blame for this."

" _Well I suggest keeping a close eye on all of your agents at the moment_."

"I can assure you that I will but I can also assure you that I employ no one isn't trust worthy. Besides all of my agents are worthy of their jobs and I promise you right now that none of them are traitors."

Davis stayed quiet at that.

"Is that all, agent Davis?"

" _No. The government have requested your presence in an hour, the JL are using you as a bargaining chip. I suggest checking your JL notifications._ "

"And you're only now just telling me?" Zay drawled.

He imagined the smug look on Davis' face, " _See you in an hour Mr Babineaux._ "

Before he could reply the phone was put down and Zay was left to roll his eyes.

"McLauren!" Zay barked to the agent turned chauffeur, "Change of plans. Take me to the White House."

McLauren took a sharp left which left the boss and other two agents squishing into one another as the vehicle took a slight turn.

"Yes sir." He trailed off sheepishly, avoiding eye contact through the rear view mirror.

Zay let out another sigh as Alexander showed him the dreaded JL article, today would be a long day.

* * *

Maya stubbornly folded her arms as she settled into her kitchen chair. Farkle sat across from her as Riley, to her right, updated him on everything.

Maya was angry. Angry that her friends were more concerned about her emotional state than Lucas' well being. So maybe going to find him and then continuously recheck everywhere for the night hadn't been the best idea on her part, because her legs were killing and she had a pounding headache, but that was besides the point.

Riley and Farkle were seemingly treating her like a child. Like she didn't understand anything because of the emotional attachment she had to Lucas and were quite frankly leaving her out of the conversation.

And why was it Farkle had been her apartment when she'd got in? Apparently everyone knew where her spare key was!

"Uhm," Maya began, "guys I had the weirdest dream and-"

"Peaches, you should be resting-"

"Riley's right, Maya you need rest with the state you're in"

"But I dreamt that-!" she tried to protest.

"You must be delirious!" Riley fretted placing a hand to her forehead, Farkle doing the same.

"But-!"

"I don't think she has a temperature."

Maya slumped back in her chair and waited for the two to stop worrying.

"Guys," Maya interrupted, because it seemed they wouldn't stop, "We're wasting time."

"Maya," Riley began sympathetically.

That was the last straw for the blonde. She stood up abruptly and slammed a fist down, startling Farkle, "Don't _Maya_ me. I _am_ fine, okay?! It's not me you should be worrying about. Yes I may be upset because I know Lucas and he's one of my best friends and he's missing but no one is doing anything about it. While I appreciate your support Riley you haven't exactly been helping me. You suggested a few places before zoning out. Stop making me feel weak Riles! And you," she pointed to Farkle, "stop making me feel weak too! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and am no delicate flower!"

Her friends shared a skittish look before muttering apologies- they knew Maya hated being seen as weak.

The blonde ran a hand through her unruly locks, and sat back down "Farkle, I need to know everything about the hostage."

The boss nodded and gingerly took out a piece of paper, obviously expecting her reaction.

She took it from him and scanned the documents.

"Read it aloud." Riley suggested.

"The hostage is agent Jackson. He went through several lie detectors and...blah blah blah...He basically proved that the JL didn't know of our break in until our confrontation but somehow knew the IEB would be ready and...waiting? Uhm, blah blah the agent has confirmed that the MF and IEB have had something to do with the JL..." Maya bit her lip with furrowed brows. Everything was a surprise to her...

They knew that the IEB were coming but not the MF. But somehow they were both involved...

How was that possible?

Farkle must've gauged her reaction, and Riley's, because he answered her question, "When things don't add up that's when we find a traitor. Maybe one from each force. We have to be weary as of now, ladies."

"Uhm...so we've been betrayed?" Riley asked hesitantly.

Farkle nodded, "I believe so-"

Three sharp notification tones startled the agents in conversation. The tones were exactly the same, four little chirps, each from their MF phones.

Maya regarded her phone until her curiosity got the better of her. She tapped on the JL notification and let out a small gasp, her friends mimicking her actions.

The article read: _We confirm the twenty missing have been returned safely home on our own account. However, if you want your noble agents back, then two leaders of our esteemed forces must step down from their positions._

Maya thought about that, with the media now protesting- people were taking a stand. The missing had inspired fear, but mostly anger. It did make perfect sense that everyone had been released- the JL had no use for them but somehow Maya was pretty certain that getting the media involved was all a part of the plan.

With the extra attention, the head of the IEB would be pressured to get his agents back to protect the country.

Maya then scrolled down and below was a picture of Lucas. His clothes were ripped, his skin was severely scratched and bruises littered his face.

Before Maya could control her emotions, fresh hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

The blonde was embraced suddenly by two sets of arms, and feeling safe enough, she allowed them to take her to her bedroom and tuck her in as exhasution took a hold. It was all just too much.

* * *

Zay sat in a lavished seat with a straight face as the governors animatedly discussed the new JL article.

To be honest, Zay would rather be anywhere else right now. He hated these meetings but the fact that two of his agents- two of his best friend's- were missing was annoying him the most.

"Mr Babineuax."

Finally, he'd be given a chance to speak.

"Yes?" he turned his attention to a middle aged man with a well groomed moustache. His eyes were dark and heavy, but his stare was making the younger man uncomfortable.

"As the head of the IEB I trust you're a well educated man. What do you think we should do?"

Zay squared his shoulders and inhaled deeply, "I think we should contact the MF and get our agents back."

An uproar from the governors soon arose but Zay paid them no mind. He stood up and quickly left- ignoring Agent Davis' pleas.

He would find Lucas and Charlotte- even if it was the last thing he did as the head of the IEB.

* * *

Maya awoke to silence and checked the time. She'd been napping for a good few hours- it was now 6pm. Her energy must have been recharged by now- but never had she felt so helpess.

She pulled out her phone and located the picture of Lucas that wouldn't leave her mind or dreams. She observed it again and again.

The tenacious blonde was about to give up because the more she looked at it the more worked up she was getting- not to mention the building urge to throw her stupid phone at the wall- but she suddenly noticed something.

She zoomed in around the left corner and blinked.

 _"Farkle, why do they call it mission type 09742?" Riley had asked one day after Farkle's infamous pop quizzes on agent life._

 _Maya gave her an incredulous look because she really did not care and would rather just go home after a long day of work._

 _"09742 was an address years ago for the largest U.S prison, well dungeon back then. We use those numbers to represent danger."_

 _"What makes a prison so dangerous?" Maya asked, her curiosity peaked._

 _"Several prisoners escaped and many people were killed, including the guards. The building is now a historic building but stopped being a tourist spot years ago due to the fact it encouraged suspicious behaviour."_

Maya blinked once more- she knew where he was.

That was the first lead she'd gotten all day.

And if Riley Matthews thought she could contain her here she had another thing coming.

Maya scurried to her bathroom, opened her cabinet and took an asprin- just in case the lack of sleep she'd had would catch up with her in the form of another pounding headache. She then ran her cold tap and splashed her face.

Leaving no time to check her appearance she changed into her comfy jeggings and a large white t-shirt after re-entering her bedroom. She took her phone off charge- thanking all goodness that Riley had put it on after she'd dozed off- and pulled her messy locks into a side braid.

With a smirk, Maya took things into her own hands and headed to her living room. She froze with a soft smile at the fact that Riley and Farkle were curled up on the middle of her couch- much like herself and Lucas had been not too long ago.

Lucas...

With a small ache in her heart she gently reached down towards her two friends and grabbed her long winter coat off of her couch- taking extra caution as to not awake her friends.

Maya then grabbed her duffel bag- it'd be soon full of agent equipment and maybe some water once she got to base- and slinked back into her bedroom.

She paused after hearing light patters. Maya held her breath and was about to dive onto her bed until she realised the noise was not her best friend but her very old ferret Ginger.

Maya let out a soft sigh and decided the best solution would be to leave her pets in her bathroom where their shared litter tray was.

After assuring her ferrets would not wreak havoc in her bedroom, she locked her bathroom door.

The blonde then grabbed her pillows and stuffed them under her duvet for extra measure and scurried to her bedroom window.

She opened it silently, feeling smug that Shawn had oiled it for her not too long back, and without a glance back headed to base so she could go look for her Huckleberry.

She only hoped she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Lucas awoke with a groan and forced himself to open his eyes. He blinked, wondering why he couldn't until he realised it was just because he was shrouded in darkness.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the gloom, he took in his surroundings. The room was large, the only light source being from a small barred window. The floor was stone, and the walls were stone and he could smell and taste the metallic stench of blood dripping down his face probably from his nose.

The Texan took in a large breath of ancient air, was he in some type of dungeon?

Memories hit him like a tonne of bricks and he panicked. Had they taken Maya too? And Farkle and Riley?

He looked around the room but it was empty- and where was Charlotte?

Was she in the same position as him?

The questions whirled around his head until it was just too much and he let out a loud exasperated growl which left a few echoes.

He'd hoped someone could hear him, but it became evident that no one was around.

And that left him with a hollow feeling inside, as well as a dry throat.

Lucas decided to lean against the stone wall for support as he closed his eyes. He much preferred the comfort of his own thoughts than the eerie silence that covered him.

Before the faint feeling took control, he sent up a little prayer- hoping that the love of his life was at least safe and well.

The Texan slumped against the wall, his last thoughts of the blonde beauty.

* * *

 **Don Don Don... xD Feedback is always welcome and much appreciated ;)**


	16. Chapter 15: Second time lucky?

**A/N: This is the last late upload- I promise! I'm so sorry guys- sometimes life gets in the way of writing xD Anyways, think of this chapter as the fluff before the fall, the calm before the storm- I worked pretty hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy! As always- feedback is always welcome :) Also, please ignore any typos, I wanted to upload ASAP so didn't edit it as much as I usually do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Second time lucky?**

Maya stumbled upon the historic building she'd been looking for after a good half hour hike. She'd originally gone in the wrong direction until her lovely New York native taxi driver had politely yelled at her. She'd hauled a cab to the western outskirts of the city which had taken a real long while and it was now way past dusk.

She pulled her coat around her more tightly as she stared up at the castle like building. It was beautiful in all honesty- and Maya knew that if she were here for any other reason then she'd have snapped a photo for later references or done a quick digital sketch.

Shaking her head she jogged around the majestic yet eerie building. It appeared that no one was around- so hopefully she could get in and out without a hassle. And if her artistic eye was as good as people told her- then Lucas would be here.

She had to believe that. To grip onto the tiny kernel of hope inside of her.

With that thought in mind she unzipped her duffel bag and located her grappling hook. On the inside she felt like a hot mess, but she was a real good spy otherwise.

With her mind set and her heart in the right place she used the grappling hook gun. The claw shot upwards and landed perfectly onto the roof of the building. Maya tugged it twice for good measure and deciding it was safe began to scale up the wall with a determined spark.

* * *

Lucas awoke from his previous groggy black out. This time he had no headache, and his thoughts were much more structed- so he hoped that was the last of it. Otherwise he might not escape at all. He really needed to stop playing hostage- the second time was not fun. He'd been lucky the last time.

Lucas pondered on why he had awoken and then fainted again- had they drugged him?

That thought panicked him, so he took in deep breaths and managed to even out his breathing by focusing on his surroundings.

He fixed his stare upon the brick wall facing him, the stone was scartched- and if the lighting were better he could probably make out some type of message. He guessed he was below the ground floor. He then moved his gaze to the tiny prison like window which was right at the top of the wall- it was barred with metal but had no panel so let in an unpleasant draft.

Lucas sat in the dim light, his legs drawn close to him, and sighed. He couldn't die now- the JL still hadn't been stopped. What good of an agent would he be dying without honor?

And what of the IEB? One agent down and they'd been even more vulnerable. Not to mention Charlotte had been taken, well, he was 99.99% sure that's what had happened to her.

And Zay...things hadn't been left too great with him. Maybe Zay didn't even see his kidnapping as important-

No.

He couldn't think like that.

 _"Stop feeling sorry for yourself right now, Huckleberry."_

Lucas shook his head with a soft smile he reserved for Maya- he could practically hear her now.

"Shoot!"

Lucas shot up right, startled by the sudden sound. Was his imagination really that strong? Oh no, they had drugged him!

Just my luck, the Texan thought sourly.

And then he heard a loud thud from above and a curse was sent flying. Lucas stared at the stone ceiling- wondering if it was help or his inevitable doom. Probably the latter.

With each patter against the ceiling of the room he was detained in he grew more anxious. The patters were light and gentle- but Lucas wouldn't let his guard down- even the most dangerous men knew how to sneak around.

With that reality check he began to tug at the shackles that bound his feet. His hands were surprisingly untied but Lucas wasn't about to complain. He was admittedly still wobbly on his feet but still yanked repeatedly at the chains around his ankles in hopes of breaking free.

After a few minutes small stones and rocks began to tumble down the wall behind him. Lucas' eyes widened as he felt a stone hit actually his head, and then he felt the wall his feet were chained to move. He fell to his knees in surrender and now realised the wall he was chained to was a large _door_ camouflaged by the dark and its stone interior.

Lucas refused to cower on the floor as the wall turned door creaked open.

And then he heard a familiar voice and whipped his head around just in time to find a small figure fall to the ground.

* * *

Farkle awoke to a small ache inside his stomach and griamced slightly. He figured it was time to take one of his pills.

He smiled down at the girl using his shoulder as a pillow. Even while sleeping she had a small smile on her face. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers across Riley's face and then very carefully manauvered his way off of Maya's couch to head to the kitchen.

Locating the perscribed pain killers, he opened the bottle and swallowed two easily. Farkle placed his hand atop the newly acquired stitches sewn into his skin as his thoughts wandered. The man in contorl of club D.I.S.C.O was certainly dangerous- Farkle almost felt guilty for sending Riley and Maya there alone. Maya could've been killed- he knew that much. Lucas' partner was definitely owed big time.

Farke stroked the stitches and slight bruising gently- the evil man had gotten a cheap shot in after he'd been tackled to the ground by the leader of the MF. Farkle acknowledged that it probably wasn't the smartest move on his part, but the anger that had resided in the pit of his stomach ever since Riley had collapsed into his arms that terrible night, and then when Maya had also collapsed into Riley's arms, well- it hadn't died down. He just wouldn't have forgiven himself if he hadn't taken the oppurtunity to at least bruise the man. He may or may not have done more than that, but Farkle had not expected to be stabbed in return.

The doctors told him it could've been fatal too, the club owner definitely _knew_ how to kill.

The tall man shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided to check on Maya before snuggling back with Riley. He rounded the kitchen aisle and walked down the hall to her room.

He opened the door, as gentle as a feather, and peaked his head around the door. He smiled at her peaceful form.

The genius was about to shut the door when his brain forced him to double check. Maya usually snored lighlty, he knew that much from sleepovers- and years of being in the same history class with her- but she was as silent as a mouse.

And now glancing back, her body was completely still- maybe she was just that exhausted? And now thinking about it... he didn't remember her form being as bulky as it looked.

Maybe I should stop worrying and give her her privacy, he thought. But Farkle knew his blonde best friend better than that.

Farkle's eyes widened as he switched her lamp on, "Maya?"

He rounded the bed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder- except it wasn't her shoulder.

Farkle thanked his lucky stars he knew her better than she thought and had taken initative- she was just too stubborn for her own good. He wasted no more time and tore her comferter off of her bed to reveal pillows.

Farkle let out a frustrated sigh, " _Maya_."

* * *

Maya scrambled to her feet after actually falling to the ground. Just her luck that when she had finally pushed the door open a rock had hit her causing her to fall to the ground. What was it with this crumbling prison anyways?!

"Maya! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Maya watched as Lucas got his feet while she dusted herself off. Yeah, she wouldn't be spontaneously opening a heavy slightly crumbing door open again anytime soon.

"Oh. Yeah- I'm fine, what about you?" Maya asked with a small smile and walked around the door to reach him. Honestly, she was just relieved that he wasn't dead. With a closer view she saw that his face was slightly bruised on the left, he had a black eye with a few cuts but he was alive- that was the important thing. But it still scared Maya, because when he'd been beaten before it hadn't looked this bad.

"I'm good. I uh, well when I saw you fall I thought I was hallucinating but," he reached his hand to hers, "I'm pretty sure this is real."

"This is not a hallucination, Huckleberry." She taunted.

"If it was you'd probably say that too, though."

The blonde let out a dry laugh and interlaced their fingers together. She lifted both their hands to Lucas' unbruised cheek and was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her hand.

"Lucas," she began softly, "we need to g-"

A loud short banging slam had both of them jumping in fright. The pair looked to where they'd heard the noise only to find the door had slammed shut- seemingly- on it's own. Lucas had managed to remain standing as the chains had returned to their original position but it didn't stop Maya from holding on to him. When she was sure he was steady she let go and began to pace.

"Oh no no." The blonde hissed, "That was our way out!"

"Our? You do know I'm trapped in here?" He gestured towards the metal chains.

"Oh, no, I just came in here with no plan and thought I'd keep you company for a year until the police turn up."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Of course I found the keys!" She exclaimed, waving them in his face frantically, "But now we _are_ alone and I'm trapped too."

"I'm sorry."

Maya fixed him a confused glance as she evened her breathing and stood still.

"I'm sorry for making you come here. But thank you all the same." Lucas informed.

Maya let out a tiny smile, "Anything for my dorky Huckleberry."

"Your?"

"Dont flatter yourself." She teased and handed him the keys.

Maya watched as he unlocked his feet and afterwards stretched out his limbs. The blonde turned to the stone wall and used it as a leaning post as Lucas joined her casually.

"So what now?" She asked quietly, suddenly feeling nervous despite Lucas' calming presence.

"Maya, how did you find me?"

The blonde smiled tightly and stepped away from the wall. She pointed to the door that Lucas had been attatched to via the ankle shackles.

"09742..." he whispered

"It's not just a mission but an address for a historic prison building. And that number just so happens to be your cell. I had to clamber all the way down here." She told him, "And I saw the engravings on the JL website."

"They-"

Maya nodded, "They made me think you were dead. I thought...I thought you were really gone. But you're here. And now the media know. Lucas twenty others were also taken- but they were released and you _weren't_ and that worried me. It was just you and Charlotte left but now you're here and the media told the world and the IEB have been silent and Farkle only just got out of the hospital and everything has just become one big mess and then of course there's-"

"Hey, hey." He hushed her rambling with those gorgeous eyes of his. Maya took in a deep breath and focused on the moonlight reflecting in his eyes, "It's all okay. I'm fine."

She nodded and embraced him, allowing herself to mould into his arms.

* * *

Riley awoke to Farkle's wide eyes, and gentle prods. She squinted at the man and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well good morning to you too." She sassed.

"Riles, get up. Maya's gone."

"WHAT!?" The pretty brunette was now wide awake- and her mind was racing. She also realised it wasn't morning, rather the middle of the night.

"Its like 11pm." Farkle supplied, "Now come on."

He dragged her to her feet without hesitation and Riley could only assume they were going to base.

* * *

Maya stayed in his arms for what felt like eternity until she remembered she had her MF phone with her. Maya sepearted from Lucas and dug around the bag for her phone, she unlocked it only to realise there was no service.

"Maybe I should've kept the door open..." Maya laughed awkwardly.

"Well at least we're alone." Lucas told her, his eyes glinting in a way that made butterflies swirl within his stomach.

"This isn't the time for flirting, Sundance." She quipped. Honestly, being alone gave them the advantage- but without at least a few guards no raucous could occur to warn anyone else. They could very well starve to death here and no one would know.

"I wasn't." Lucas lied and poked her side. Maya was thankful that the dark covered up her blush, "What else have you got in that bag of yours?"

The short woman frowned, only her grappling hook and a small pocket knife, none of which could do much considering the cell they were in was stone and the large door was the only way out. Maya would've packed more but she was in a rush- plus she was seventy percent sure if she did manage to find Lucas he wouldn't be alone and her things would be snatched from her instantly.

"Nothing of use." She shrugged.

"Maya, I'm not trying to be judgemental here, but why would you bring your makeup instead of more equipment?"

"What are you-?" Maya's eyes widened. There in her duffel bag was Riley's laser lipstick. Her best friend must've borrowed her bag without telling her after she'd borrowed an outfit.

"Oh yes!" She ran to the small barred window and then turned back to Lucas, she couldn't believe her luck, "I haven't got all day! Give me a boost!"

* * *

Zay refrained from banging his head agaisnt a vacant tree, "Ugh. I'm. So. Done. With. The. Whole. Being. A. Boss. Thing."

Zay and his small team were currently at an abandoned warehouse which was seemingly their last lead. There was no sign of his favorite agents anywhere.

"Sir! Sir!" Alex called.

"Noooo." Zay complained and crumpled to his knees, "It's over Alex. Just leave me here to die like an honorable man. Tell 'em the stress finally got to me."

"But, sir! 09742 is-"

"Is a stupid mission that got my agents taken!" The cold concrete was a small shock to Zay's skin but he paid it no mind. Maybe he should just stay here- he was as useless as the ground he walked on right now anyway. The young man was physically, emotionally and mentally drained. He'd just had enough. He should've just became a comedian like his mother had suggested.

"Sir I-!"

" _Alex,_ just go on without me. If the rest ask, you were my third favorite agent- a step in front of Carl." Zay nodded against the ground with a wry smile. Jokes were always his source of outlet- because he was hilarious- and it beat actually showing negative emotion.

"But we just got a call-"

"Look, just take my place. You'll get a better salary and then-"

"SIR!" Alexander brought his hand down and slapped Zay's face.

The man paused and clutched his stinging face, "What the heck?! I just gave you _my_ job!"

"Sir, get it together! We got a call from base. The picture of Lucas on the JL website is a clue in itself. The numbers 09742 are scratched on one wall. 09742 is an address for an old abandoned prison-"

"Oh yeah- that old historic building the mission type is named after-" Zay said, more so to himself.

"Exactly we believe that-"

"Lucas and Charlotte..." and then it clicked, "are there! Well, what are we waiting for!?" Zay got to his feet, pushed Alex out of the way and pointed to McLauren who was standing by their car, "DRIVE US TO BURR STREET, WEST OF THE 09742 PRISON!"

* * *

Lucas tried to keep steady as Maya dug her knees into his shoulders. She wasn't heavy, it was just that a lot or pressure was being applied to his shoulders just so they could escape.

Lucas was actually surprised that literally no JL agents were hanging around. They either expected that Lucas wouldn't escape or they figured he would eventually and when that happened it'd be some type of twisted advantage.

Maya had given him a clearer explanation of the previous events whilst using the laser lipstick and he had also learned that he'd been in this prison for two days- nearly three- and had most likely spent at least a day out of it. Hence the lack of daylight he'd seen in this creepy place.

Nothing made sense, the lack of security, the very obvious clue of the prison's address in the picture...

"Huckleberry! Tip-toe, the last bar will be off in a second."

Lucas groaned but complied and stretched his stiff limbs so Maya could secure their escape route.

"And, done!" Maya exclaimed brightly.

"Oh thank goodne-" Lucas began before Maya wobbled unsteadily atop his shoulders, "Maya, stay stil-"

"AHHH-!"

"OOF!"

The two tumbled down, Maya managing to fall perfectly into Lucas' arms, whilst Lucas had managed to fall on his side facing the blonde beauty. The Texan wasn't hurt as he'd been standing to begin with, but wasn't sure if Maya was okay.

Lucas looked down at her small form in his arms, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and with the slight moonlight he caught her blush.

Lucas got to his feet and also pulled her up, "Okay, let's try again and this time try not fall."

"Shut it." She hissed after collecting the laser lipstick and her bag but hopped atop his back nevertheless. She climbed onto his shoulders and Lucas streched up once more, using the wall as support.

Eventually he felt the weight lift from his shoulders and saw Maya squeeze through the now barless window.

"Kay, bye Ranger Rick!" She called playfully.

"Maya!" He complained with a smirk of his own.

"Okay fine, only because I'm nice." He watched as her slender hands reached back through the window and lowered down the grappling hook gun.

Lucas told her to step back and then gave a cowboy like yell to humor her before using the gun so the hook could clutch the edge of the empty window.

"Coming up!" He hollered as he climbed the stone wall and then managed to also squeeze through the tiny window.

He fell to the ground with a small thud- the fall wasn't that great in height because apparently Lucas's cell had been underground like he'd guessed.

"You're out." Maya whispered, also on the ground panting, "I saved your lif- oh!"

Lucas sat up, alarmed at her startled gasp, "What? What is it?"

"Your face...it's worse than I thought...oh Lucas." She muttered softly and ran her fingers across his injured jaw line. He winced, because it hurt slighlty, but also because his blood was smudged on her small fingers- almost a sign of mock guilt.

Lucas let out a large sigh and realised that yes his body was aching and yes the adrenaline was certainly wearing off now- but he had to be strong for her.

The Texan searched the blonde's stormy eyes for emotion and found tears, "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault. I should've waited with you- I should've forced you to come back with us, I-"

"Maya, this isn't your fault." Lucas shook his head and took her hands within her own, "This was the JL's fault."

"Everything's th-they're fault-" and that was all she said before she collapsed into his chest and sobbed.

Lucas did his best to comfort her by gently rubbing her back.

"I'm scared, Huckleberry."

Lucas' heart stopped momentarily at that. Maya had never ever said those words before. At least not in front of anybody.

"I- I know Maya...I am too. We all are. Just...just keep the faith."

He heard her snort defiantly at that but otherwise continued to sob and mutter apologies.

Lucas scanned the horizon as he muttered sweet nothings into her ear, hoping it would soothe her so they could actually head home to safety, but his eyes soon landed upon a figure who had appeared out of nowhere.

It was no other than his partner, Charlotte.

"We need to go." She told him soberly, startling Maya who quickly wiped away her tears and got to her feet after collecting her stuff. Lucas missed her warmth but said nothing, instead wrapped a comforting arm around her waist as they followed Charlotte.

Lucas blocked the puzzling questions swirling in his brain about Charlotte's sudden appearance and instead focused on staying strong for Maya.

She needed him right now, and that was all that mattered in that moment.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :) I have a feeling Zay and Farkle are finally going to bump into one another ;)**


	17. Chapter 16: I love you

**A/N: Hey guys! You wouldn't believe the trouble I went through trying to finish this chapter. I accidentally deleted the first half which wasn't saved so I had to re-write it xD I hope you still enjoy it! Also, thanks to my lovely reviewers danahscott and Lillnore- it means a lot to know you liked it :) This chapter is a little angsty, so prepare!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: I love you.**

Farkle and Riley clambered out of the limo James had gotten for them and headed west. In the distance, they could see the old castle like prison. Riley sighed wistfully- it was like a castle out of a fairy tale book- but she was brought back to reality when she remembered why she was here. Her unruly best friend had snuck out from under her and Farkle's noses to look for Lucas. And while Riley appreciated her best friend's boundless spirit it was most definitely a reckless move on her part.

Riley really wanted to blame herself, but she too had been exhausted from already looking for Lucas- and she'd been told from Maya and her parents on many occasions that she was a very _very_ deep sleeper.

"To think, all this for Lucas..." Farkle spoke quietly, as if lost in thought while he stared at the prison. He then took the lead, leaving Riley no choice but to follow him up the hilly fields.

Riley pondered over Farkle's words. Lucas' missing had definitely affected Maya the most. Riley herself? Well, she wouldn't have gone to this length for him- even if he was her ex. Maybe it was a mean thought- but she didn't know him anymore. Riley, Farkle and Maya- initially- had drifted away from Smackle, Zay and Lucas.

Instead of directly chasing him the brunette perhaps would've ushered Farkle to see if they could help in anyway they could- maybe track his location and then anonymously alert the IEB.

"I remember a time when all of us would've done what Maya did, for any one of us." Riley reminded him, trying to keep her stance because the terrain was very bumpy and it was quite dark out.

Farkle nodded, "I miss those times, you know."

Riley smiled, "It was so much simpler back then."

"Would you...would do the same for me, if I was in Lucas' position?"

"Of course," Riley said in a heart beat, "I love you."

If it wasn't that dark Riley would've seen Farkle blush.

They walked a little longer, in comfortable silence, until the prison was only ten minutes away.

"Do you think Maya loves Lucas?" Farkle broke the silence, slowing down his pace.

Riley paused.

It was love that drove you to follow someone anywhere.

Maya had done that.

They always flirted- but then there had never been a time when they didn't. Maybe just after the triangle had ended they'd stopped directly, but things had soon returned to normal afterwards.

Lucas had kissed Maya before, first in senior year and then more recently- Riley guessed a few other times back in senior year too. Neither time did Maya hate it- quite the opposite if what Riley had observed was correct.

Riley had warned Maya subtly about Lucas but she knew she still spoke to him regularly.

Just like her and Farkle...

"I think she does." Riley answered confidentally, "Do you still love me?" She teased.

"Of course, I've always loved you Riley."

"Oh, it's just usually you say it straight back to me, maybe its 'cause we were talking about Lucas and May-"

"Riles...how do you know when you're in love with someone?"

The brunette gulped, "You're in love with someone?"

Farkle nodded, and held his hand out to hers. A wave of relief washed through her body- that sign alone proved that it was her and not some other girl. Farkle had always been good at showing his emotions through simple, logical actions.

Riley interlaced their fingers together with a big smile, a sign she felt the same, "You have terrible timing, you know."

"I know, but we were on the topic and I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Farkle ducked his head slightly, "I've fallen in love with you Riley."

Riley let out a small giggle as sparks lit up her stomach, "I think I've fallen in love with you too."

"Think?" Farkle turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Know." She corrected and leaned forwards for a kiss, just to seal the deal but stopped halfway, "Farkle..."

The tall man spun around to see three silhouettes, they were also approaching the prison until they saw them. Farkle dug out his torch and pointed it towards them- Riley realised who the three men were almost instantly, the dresscode gave it away.

"Bad timing..." she mumbled.

"The IEB..." Farkle practically growled as Riley's heart dropped, she had a bad feeling about what was to occur this evening.

* * *

Zay's legs were killing him by the time the prison didn't seem too far away. McLauren and Alex were just steps behind him- they had originally approached the prison from the east rather than the west-thanks to Alex's GPS- so Zay was pretty sure it had taken them longer than it should have to get to this point. He was now slightly irritated.

"Sir?"

"What is it now, Alex?" He snapped, "We're almost there."

"I know, but sir, look. Someone else is here."

Zay took his gaze off of the prison like castle and landed upon two silhouettes behind a bright white light. It wasn't the JL because they would've been killed by now, not stared at with a torch. Zay dug out his own torch and switched it on.

His eyes widened when he saw an old friend, it was Mr Minkus in the flesh, the leader of the MF. Oh, and Riley was also there, "The MF..." Zay mumbled.

"Why are they here?" McLauren asked with wide saucer eyes.

"I, I don't- just stay here." He ordered and approached the two after putting his torch away. Farkle did the same.

Once they were a few feet away Zay spoke up, "Mr Minkus."

"Z-Zay?" Farkle was in disbelief, his jaw hung agape, "You work for the IEB too?"

"It's a long story." He admitted, noticing just how close Riley was to Farkle, it brought him back to a happier place. Back to highschool.

"You," the genius pointed to his face with a stern voice, "You tell your boss that-"

Zay crossed his arms, slighlty annoyed, and decided to interupt him "Why are you even here? Our agents were the ones captured. You wouldn't come just to look for them if you weren't up to something."

Zay knew his tone was very suspicious, but he couldn't just trust Farkle again, not after knowing he was the leader of the MF. It if it wasn't for him Charlotte and Lucas would've been the ones to succeed the mission- and they'd both be safe right now.

"Zay," Riley's voice was full of hurt- she really hadn't changed an inch, "We're looking for one of our agents. She's looking for yours."

Zay furrowed his brows and then reality hit him, "Maya?"

She'd do all this for him?

She...she really loved him back. Zay allowed a tiny smile until he remembered the severity of the situation.

"Look-"

"No." Farkle said firmly, obviously angry that he'd been interrupted in the first place, "You listen to me. Tell your boss to stop making empty threats- he is worsening the situation."

"How?"

"The MF should be concentrating all of their energy on the JL. Not worrying about some IEB threat. I can't believe your boss after all of this would still believe that the MF are with the JL."

"Instead of giving me a message why don't you just ask him yourself?" Zay bit out, "Boss to boss."

"How'd you-? No..." Zay watched as Farkle stepped back and realisation dawned on him.

"You're the one in charge of the IEB? It all makes sense now- Lucas' loyalty. It, it was all _you!_ Do you know what you've done to my force!?"

"No. Do you know what you've done to me and my force? The mission you stole wasn't the first time you've stolen from us. And now two of my agents, two of the people I care about most, are trapped in that dang prison!"

Zays words rang with truth- they'd stolen small missions before but he'd always let it slide.

"The hostages are not my fault." Farkle told him, taking in a deep breath.

"Can you blame me for thinking that?! Huh? Can you oh genius Farkle?!" He mocked, his tone patronizing, "It makes sense after all, stealing the mission, rushing things knowing that we'd be mere steps behind you-"

"Don't turn this around on me. The hostages were part of your mishap!"

"My mishap?" Zay scoffed, "Care to enlighten me?"

"You following us was illogical and unsafe. You took that risk knowing this could be the result and it just so happens that karma is teaching you a lesson."

"Do you forget who you're talking to, Minkus?" Zay grit his teeth, angrily, as something clicked inside of him, "You are the one who's been hidden in the shadows of _my_ success. You've always been envious of my position- is this some cruel plan to get back at me?!"

It did make sense after all. Farkle lead the MF. The MF wanted what the IEB had. Farkle was in every sense jealous.

"If I wanted to get back at you I wouldn't have put Lucas in danger."

"Why? Because he means so much to Maya? I know it's not because you still care about him."

Farkle's brief pause gave Zay all the answer he needed. All of this was only for Maya.

"Zay-"

"No! I don't know what happened to you Minkus but you're certainly not the boy I once knew. That boy wasn't narrow minded or selfish! And he'd have nothing to do with the JL!"

"How can you still think that I have anything to do with the JL?! I've proved my innocence through the JL hostage!"

"Maybe you set that up too." Zay was now beyond angry.

This was all the MF's fault, their plan or not.

Lucas wouldn't have be beaten to a pulp, maybe even dead, if he would've been the one to go on the mission in place of the MF.

"I wouldn't t put it past the leader of the MF, you've done enough damage as it is." Zay continued.

"You're pinning this on me because you can't account for your own actions-"

"Maybe daddy dearest helped you- he's been loaning you all of the tech, right?" Zay let out a sarcastic laugh, as memories clicked into place, "Everything makes sense now. You had the same head gear as us after our first few missions and then Minkus put out the gadgets to the public."

"My father made an investment. You'd do the same if you were a fit leader."

"Your father is a thief!" Zay countered.

"My father wouldn't put the people who work for them in danger blindly! If Lucas _is_ dead- you can only blame yourself."

Farkle said it so cooly, and Zay felt every emotion within him overflow.

"And if Maya is dead it's because you were too foolish to aid her in looking for Lucas! You know she loves him- but you still tried to prevent her from following her heart!"

Zay watched as Farkle bowed his head in shame at that, and Riley's eyes widened. His explanation made perfect sense- they were looking for her now because they hadn't gone with her in the first place. Even after all this time Zay knew Maya still had her rebellious streak.

"Zay," Riley intervened, "That's unfair. We were putting her interests in front of ours-"

"No- you were putting your needs first. You saw Lucas' missing as a good thing- maybe that'd keep Maya from him."

Zay allowed a satisfied smirk to unfurl on his face because Riley looked so taken aback before carefully schooling her expression, "What happened to you?"

"I grew up, sugar." Zay mocked, "So, sorry to pop your bubble full of perfect fantasy endings, but maybe you should just quit the agent life now. You're not built for it- in the real world you can't go crying to mommy."

Riley took an actual step back then, as if she didn't recognize him.

"I don't have time for this." Zay shook his head, "McLauren, Smith."

Zay attempted to walk away, because he'd wasted enough time as it was, but was stopped by a firm grip to the shoulder.

"Apologise to Riley, _now_."

"Or what?" Zay taunted as he turned around.

"Or I might _hurt_ you. And I wouldn't want to do that to an old friend." Farkle's eyes flashed dangerously.

Zay let out a dark laugh, that surprised even himself, as his agents appeared either side if him, "I don't think it'd be a fair fight, would it boys?"

He turned to his ever obedient agents as they flashed Farkle fake grins as well as muscles.

Zay watched as Riley tugged Farkle back, "It's not worth it," she whispered but the words still reached the head of the IEB, "He's just hurting- like the rest of us."

Zay took in a shaky breath as the tension in his body deflated at her words. He felt hollow now- just like the words he'd so carelessly thrown around.

Before he could give in to the urge to apologise he was cut off by a buzz against his leg. He also heard other alerts.

Zay pulled out his phone and scowled at the JL notification, he opened it quickly- hoping the time he'd just wasted wasn't enough to incline Lucas or Charlotte were dead.

Luckily it wasn't- but it did surprise him just as much- if not more.

Although if Maya found out about this Lucas would be dead. Zay shook his head and was about to set off to the prsion like he'd originally planned when he saw Lucas, Charlotte and Maya.

Zay smiled genuinely for the first time since he'd argued with Lucas- the two people he cared most for were alive.

* * *

Maya felt relief flood through her body when she saw the glorious sight of her best friend and Farkle.

The blonde squeezed Lucas' hand before slipping out of his warm embrace and rushing over to them.

She hugged each of her friends and it was only then when she acknowledged they weren't exactly alone. IEB agents were here...with Zay Babineaux?

She watched with a small smile as Zay and Lucas met in a tight embrace and after it ended Charlotte met Zay with a sweet kiss.

Well- that was new.

"Maya," Riley ushered her over. The blonde did so with a questioning glance. Only now did she realise both Farkle and Riley were red in the face, as if they had been riled up.

"What's going on?" She asked her two fellow agents. Riley bowed her head so the blonde turned to her boss, "Farkle."

"Zay is the leader of the IEB, Maya."

Maya's well groomed eyebrows lifted considerably, "What?"

She turned to Zay, about to give her a piece of her mind until Riley dragged her back and practically threw her own MF phone into her hands.

Maya caught it on reflex and frowned. Instead of asking more questions her instinct told her to just look down at the phone.

It was a new JL article.

Maya skipped the exaggerated title and scrolled to the first image. Her eyes widened, it was a picture of Lucas and herself at the shelter. When it had been raining and he'd borrowed her his umbrella. Looking back, she hadn't realised how close they had been. It was slighlty creepy, because how on earth had they gotten that picture? But she still allowed a small smile at the pic before hearing Riley whisper, "Scroll down."

She did so without question, again, and her heart dropped instantly. It was a picture of Lucas, on her couch. Maya's phone lay untouched ontop the arm of the furniture and Lucas was peering over her bright screen. The angle of this picture was perfect at replaying the events.

Maya remembered that night, how could she forget? She'd bumbled about Farkle and ran out to 'pee'. Realisation settled into her bones as she remembered why her phone had lit up. Riley had texted her about Farkle, and to any agent it'd be clear that Farkle was the head of the MF. That's how the IEB knew of Farkle's identity. That's why he'd been threatened.

It was all her fault...for letting someone who had once been so close to her back into her life. The fall of the MF was all down to the IEB. And it was partly her fault.

"Maya," Lucas began sorrowfully, obviously he'd been infromed about the article in hushed whispers.

She turned to him, her blue eyes ablaze and observed his face. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and his lips were pulled down into a regretful frown.

She dared to meet his eyes, and she still felt the spark that drew them to one another, the invisble pull as such.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I know what it looks like-"

She scoffed, "It's exactly what it looks like. You _betrayed_ me."

"Maya-"

"I can't believe you-!"

"Just- just hear me out-" He stuttered, "I'm sorry."

" _No_. I'm sorry I ever met you."

A silence covered the prison grounds.

"You don't mean that."

She turned away from him quickly so he wouldn't read her eyes. Of course she didn't mean that.

"Like you'd know, you don't know me." She spat with as much venom as she could muster.

"I do. And right now you're just being-"

"I'm just being WHAT?!" She screamed turning to him once more, "I'm being difficult o-or," she took more steps towards him, "I'm acting out because I don't trust easily. Am I just broken Maya to you?!"

"No!"

"Then why did you do it Lucas, why?!"

He fell silent and that was all the answer she needed, how could she be so stupid?

"I'll never speak to you again."

Before she could storm off Lucas had grabbed her waist and had pulled her so close that they could both feel their body's heat dancing off of one another. She blushed at the close proximity, and the fact that all of the agents were staring at them.

The blonde slowly reached her hand up to his cheek and gently stroked the bruises along his jawline.

"I didn't tell Zay, I swear-" he whispered.

"Liar." She growled at him, refusing to meet his eyes.

" _Maya_."

She met his eyes on instict because of the way he begged her name, she swallowed thickly and allowed all of her anger and hurt to reach him through their eye contact. He was the one to turn away now.

"I have no words..." she whispered, still stroking his face, "you betrayed me and then lied to me. You made me your fool, _Lucas_." She spat his name as if the word burned her tongue. He didn't dare interupt her because of that, "I am no one's _fool_. Now all that's left for you, Lucas, is to promptly exit my life."

"I love you." He told her, his voice bold which signalled it hadn't just reached her ears. She heard her best friend gasp from behind her as she removed her hand from his face. In all honesty the blonde was an inch away from caving and running into his arms from here on out.

Lucas thought those three words could fix everything.

But Maya knew better.

Her father had told her she loved her.

But he'd still left.

And now she needed Lucas to leave.

She couldn't be that girl to run back into his arms, she'd never been that girl and she wasn't about to change because of the way Lucas made her feel.

He'd betrayed her once- he was bound to do it again.

The blonde noticed the tear that silently streamed down his face but Maya would not be made the bad guy here.

"Well," she took a deep breath in, not leaving his seafoam eyes, "I don't love you, Lucas."

She knew her voice had wavered, and she knew she wasn't fooling Riley or Farkle- but it was so much easier to lie to him. She couldn't tell him she loved him- not after what he'd done. She kept the eye contact so that he would believe her previous statement, "I don't trust you anymore."

She stepped away from him slightly and raised a hand to slap the cheek she had just stroked, Lucas even closed his eyes to prepare for the impact. But it never came, she just couldn't bring herself to give him what he deserved.

The blonde clenched her fist and lowered her hand.

She turned to Farkle and Riley, who both wore shocked expressions, and ran. She couldn't face the emotions swirling around inside of her anymore.

It was all just too much, and Lucas only made it worse when he called after her.

* * *

Lucas watched, horrified, as the love of his life literally ran from him, Farkle and Riley not too far behind, "No...no, no! Maya!"

"Lucas," Zay pleaded, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't chase Maya, "We need get you checked out, I _need_ you safe."

"She needs me. S-She didnt mean it Zay, I need, I need to tell her that-"

Zay just didn't understand, he needed to be there for her when she collapsed in on herself. He'd screwed up big- he couldn't just not go after her.

Before he could continue a wave of dizziness racked his body. He faintly heard both Charlotte and Zay calling his name before collapsing literally.

And that's when he knew he could no longer fight, he'd failed her.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought ;)**


	18. Chapter 17: Change

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again to danahscott and Lillnore for the support, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the Riarkle- this chapter's full of it :) And to breifly answer you both, the Lucaya is happening much slower so that you can look back and see their characters (and relationship) develop. And Zay does have a dark side- its just the start of it ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Change**

Riley pushed back loose tresses of hair from her face before pushing open the heavy door that lead to Farkle's office. She scanned the room and saw him surprisingly not at his desk. Instead he sat with his legs folded neatly on the floor, absent-mindedly squeezing and un-squeezing his red stress ball. Maya had gotten it him when he first became head of the MF, she somehow knew he was going to need it.

"Is she okay?" Came Farkle's voice.

"She's asleep with Katy and Shawn on their couch." Riley told him and took a seat on the floor beside him. After folding her own legs she felt Farkle's free arm pull her close. She smiled and relished his minty scent.

"Are you okay?" He then asked, sneaking a shy glance at the brunette.

Riley nodded against his shoulder, "I feel bad for both Maya _and_ Lucas- but I'm okay because I'm with you."

The doe eyed woman sighed quietly, it had been a long night for them all, "Are you okay?"

"Well I have a lot of work to do, both to do with the JL and now the IEB but, you're here."

Riley smiled at that before asking, "What are we gonna do about Zay?"

"We?" Farkle repeated. Did she know what she was offering?

"We're in this together, right? I can be like your official first lady."

Farkle smirked, "Now that you say that, maybe I should've told you how I felt ages ago."

Riley slapped his stomach playfully but then willed her smile to drop, "So what's the next step?"

Farkle turned to her, his face serious, "Honestly? I have no idea."

"Well then," Riley wiggled out of his arms and stood up, "come with me."

Farkle accepted her outstretched hand and was only slightly surprised when she pulled him up with ease.

This woman was crazy. But she was Farkle's kind of crazy.

* * *

Lucas winced as his nurse stitched up his second open wound. He must be costing the IEB one heck of a medical bill.

"So what happened again, Mr Friar?" The nurse asked, hard at work as Zay observed them from a nearby window.

"Well uh it's still a little blurry but uhm-" he sucked in another breath to distract himself from the pain, "I was at this club and well this guy saw me flirting with his girlfriend and we sorta got into a fight. I blacked out after he threw a bottle over my head."

"Well that explains these scratches." She told him, "maybe this'll teach you to stay out of trouble. I'll be back in a moment."

The lie was stupid, but it wouldn't get anybody into trouble. Even if the media did know about the IEB and JL- this would only prove to cause further chaos. Besides, he had other things on his mind.

Mainly Maya.

Despite the fact that he had just learned that his right arm was fractured and that he would have to stay at the hospital for at least a week as one of his wounds had acquired a serious infection. And a hip bone was also fractured but would most likely heal with a good dose of antibiotics and some rest. He nearly laughed at the rest part.

But he couldn't focus on that now. He'd broken Maya's trust. And to be honest, he didn't know if she had been lying when she'd told him that she didn't love him.

She hadn't broken eye contact, something she always did when she lied to the people she cared about. And her pale blue eyes had been a deep grey. Her eyes were usually the brightest around him- because she was happy.

Lucas had made her unhappy.

All he'd ever wanted was her happiness.

He'd broken her heart or at least fractured it and he felt terrible.

Lucas understood her point of view though. She'd never been one to trust easily, credit to her birth father. And so if you ever earned it- Lucas knew dang well he'd spent years obtaining it- then you knew better than to abuse it.

He'd done just that.

But the way she'd found out scared him. Someone had been spying on them. Whoever had taken the picture knew where Maya lived. And the fact that he hadn't even known he was being watched scared him. He wasn't even fit enough to protect her physically let alone emotionally.

Lucas sighed, he didn't know if Maya was a useful pawn to the JL just yet so worried that they'd take her. Or hurt her. It was so serious now that maybe they'd attempt to assassinate her. It'd be all over the news.

And Lucas could not allow that.

"How...how did they know where she lives?" The Texan finally spoke his thoughts, "Agents never give away personal information."

Zay walked towards his best friend, "We have a loose link, Lucas. And I have no idea who. Everyone said it was you- but I knew better."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You've had to stick up for me when everyone else doubted me. So I owe you a thanks. Thank you."

"You're welocme." Zay said, making it even harder for Lucas to choose sensibility over sense.

Lucas bit his lip and let out a sigh, "Zay I'm going to do something that you won't like but I have to do this. I've been thinking about this for a while now but I believe its for the best. Please don't talk me out of this."

"Lucas?"

"Please, draw the curtains."

Zay did as he asked and drew the bright blue curtains around his bed to give them better privacy.

Lucas met his best friend's warm brown eyes, " _Promise_ me you won't talk me out of this."

Zay furrowed his brows, trying to figure out what his best friend was asking him to do. He ultimately decided it was too important to over-think, "You have my word."

"Zay I've known you since we were small and you've always been there for me. You're my brother. But I've been unfair to you. It seems I only get in the way because I often let my feelings rule my actions. I can't help that. But I can help you." Lucas lowered his voice now, as he could still hear nurses and doctors whizzing around, "The JL specifically target Maya and myself. I feel as though I'm just a burden, so I'm doing this for everyone's safety."

"Friar, you better not be saying what I think you are. You...you can't be." Zay was in disbelief but could no longer deny the inevitable.

"I quit my job Zay. I can't do this anymore."

"But-"

"Zay." Lucas reminded, using his eyes to remind him of his promise.

There was a small pause then.

"I have a question." Zay told him, hoping to get at least one answer.

Lucas nodded for him to continue.

"Does this have anything to do with Maya?"

Lucas looked away, not entirely sure if he could answer that right now. He wanted to keep Zay and his force safe, but he'd be lying if he didn't also want the same for her. Him quitting would also take the pressure off of Maya which would be a bonus for Lucas.

But Lucas knew his best friend. Zay was wondering if what had happened tonight had anything to do with his unexpected descion.

Zay was wondering if Lucas could no longer fight for the IEB because he couldn't bare to fight against Maya. But that wasn't it.

He wasn't choosing sides because he didn't believe in what his leader did.

This had nothing to do with opinion.

The JL had triggered it, and maybe just maybe him quitting wasn't a part of their plan. Maybe it would surprise the JL just as much as it had surprised Zay.

"I'm doing this for her safety also, not because I'm picking sides."

Zay seemed mostly satisfied with his answer.

"In that case, thank you for your service Lucas." Zay's words were laced with warmth and another emotion Lucas couldn't precisely pin-point. Somewhere between pride and slight disappointment. Zay shook his uninjured hand firmly.

Lucas smiled but it soon dropped when Zay spun on his heel and tugged at the curtain.

"Where are you goi-?"

"I'll be back tomorrow, Lucas," he said, giving him a soft smile, "it's getting late."

"Yeah," The Texan forced a smile, "okay. See you tomorrow."

Lucas bowed his head once he'd left and couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the biggest mistake in his life or a very honorable sacrifice.

"Mr Friar?"

Lucas looked up to find his nurse.

"I'll bandage your right arm now and then I'll leave you for the night- make sure to rest these next couple of days- and no more fights."

Lucas nodded slowly as the nurse made her way over to his right arm, "Uhm..."

He cleared his throat to get her attention. The brunette woman looked up at him with dark brown eyes, soft but guarded. She looked to be in her late fifties, with few wrinkles and a plump form.

"How do you know you've made the right descion?"

The woman looked surprised by his question, as if she'd not expected to even be spoken too. From the knowing smile she gave him he knew she appreciated the effort.

Lucas thought of his mother then, she'd be proud of the small action. She prided her son in these things. Probably not so proud of him quitting what he'd left Texas to pursue, though- but that was another phone call away.

"Well..." the nurse began, breaking him from his thoughts, "I think you know that you've made the right descion when things fall back into place."

Lucas gave her a weird look.

"Don't look at me like that, love. Things fall into place faster than you'd believe. At the time it seems like years so I suppose for now- it's all just a waiting game."

Lucas nodded, "Thank you."

"Just remember, it's never too late to change your mind."

Lucas let out a sigh with a smile, "I think it is this time."

"Well then, stand by your choice with faith."

Lucas smile gratefully.

He did have faith that this would keep everyone safe.

It had to.

Otherwise he'd just lost everyone.

* * *

Farkle was ordered to squeeze his eyes shut tight as Riley dragged him around base, rather recklessly in his opinion, but it made the journey a whole lot more fun. And he couldn't remember the last time he'd done something so silly.

Being with Riley was definitely never going to be boring.

"Okay, now stop!"

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No!" She let go of his hand and Farkle heard the not so distant noise of a large door being opened. Instantly all murmuring within the room stopped.

The genius felt Riley's warm hand wrap around his own once more. She dragged him down the room- Farkle guessed it was the meeting room- and sat him down in his own chair at the head of the table.

"Can I-?"

"Shhh!" The brunette exclaimed. Farkle heard her fiddle with what sounded like several large pieces of paper and then he heard two others promptly get up- most likely to help her.

The noise died down with a satisfied sigh and then Riley told Farkle to open his eyes.

So he did.

He turned in his chair to find the white board he used to explain things during meetings covered with a large piece of cartridge paper. On it were maps of information, possible leads and suspects and a few artistic images, some drawn with lots of detail- which Farkle knew Maya had done- and then a few loopy purple doodles curtesy of Riley.

But what surprised him most was the words scribbled down in different colored markers. Maya's handwriting was present, Riley's was everywhere in small chunks. But each sentence was a new scrawl of writing. Everyone had helped out with this- even the newer MF agents from Smackle.

Farkle smiled and turned to his agents, he nodded his head and muttered, "Thank you."

He then turned to Riley and grabbed her waist to nestle her onto his lap. She giggled as her face flushed brightly.

"When did you do this?"

"Well, it was my idea and everyone's been pitching in since we first heard about the JL. More recently are suspects from the IEB that may have some form of contact with the JL. And while Maya and I were preoccupied I left it with these guys," she smiled towards her coworkers, "and there's more paper too- so you being in the hospital definitely fueled them. That's why I'm certain we hold no traitor."

Farkle couldn't believe it. He turned to his agents until James sighed and uncharacteristically yelled, "Just kiss her already!"

Farkle felt his own cheeks warm up. He'd kissed Riley first in seventh grade, on the chin admittedly. And then in senior year at prom- he had no reason to be nervous.

But this was different, wasn't it?

He leaned in and met her lips happily. His insides lit up in soft excitement and smiled into it when Riley deepened it.

When they pulled apart the agents all cheered, many calling _'Finally!'_ amongst other things.

But the only thing Farkle could focus on were her eyes. The doe eyed look she was giving him was full of passion and her usually chocolate dark orbs were now brighter.

"Will you be my official girlfriend?" He whsipered for he ears only.

"I thought you'd never ask." She giggled and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Maya awoke to find herself squished between her mother and Shawn in a surprisingly comfortable position curled into her mother's side. She lifted her head slightly and let out a small yawn.

Restless, she attempted to clamber off the couch without causing too much noise until her wrist was stopped by a strong arm. Maya's heart beat momentarily stopped until she turned to the owner of the hand and shot him an annoyed glare.

"Got ya, Kiddo." Shawn teased.

"Don't do that!" She whisper-hissed.

He raised his hands in surrender and effortlessly slid off of the couch. He smiled down at his wife, Katy, and kissed her cheek gently. The older blonde didn't stir once and quite honestly Maya was surprised. Both herself and mother had always been light sleepers.

"You have bed head." Maya told him, heading into her parent's kitchen. She admired the modern look of the room, a glass table for the centrepiece. This was the blonde's third home- not her childhood home or her current apartment.

After Shawn had married her mother back when Maya had been in freshman year of highschool, he'd saved up and together they'd bought and redone this house. It was beautiful, full of Maya's paintings and Shawn's photographs and Katy's original theatre songs in frames.

Maya smiled and then pulled out two slices of bread and slapped them into the toaster as Shawn headed to the coffee machine. The two sat at the table once their old morning routine was complete with Maya's honey on toast and Shawn's jam on toast, two black coffees.

Maya smiled at the familiarity of the scene until Shawn just had to break the nostalgic atmosphere.

"You're really not forgiving Lucas, huh?" Shawn asked it so casually, like he always did with awkward topics, hoping to ease her into opening up.

It almost always worked.

Maya took a more vicious bite into her slice of honey on toast at Lucas' name, "Nope."

Shawn sipped at his coffee, "Did you lie to him, last night?"

She'd promptly explained what had happened last night to Katy and Shawn before passing out for the night beside them.

She'd expected these questions.

"Does it matter?" Maya asked quietly.

"It does. When love comes into play." Shawn told her, clearly speaking from experience, "After Angela I was so afraid of ruining another relationship. I had given up on love. But then I met your mother and that was true love, that mattered."

"I...I did lie to him."

"Why?"

"I needed to push him away. He'd gotten too close and then betrayed me. I couldn't...I _didn't_ handle it easily." Maya sighed.

She was still angry at Lucas, for betraying her.

And making her feel things she'd never felt before. And even now for making her feel guilty when he was so clearly in the wrong.

And since lying to him, she'd felt a cloud of helplessness strangle her knowing they were on less than favourable terms. It had followed her around since she'd lied to him last night. And the cloud was getting too much to bare.

"Let's go back to the beginning for a while." Shawn carried on, "Did you ever tell Josh you loved him?"

Maya wrinkled her nose at the mention of her ex and took another munch of her toast, "I told him almost everyday."

"Looking back, was that love?"

"Uh..."

"You told Josh you loved him every day. But you couldn't tell Lucas once, heck, it took you till last night to realise it."

"Well...with Josh it was different. He said the first I love you. He made the first move. I just wanted to be a good girlfriend. I felt like I _had_ to do it...and then we drifted apart and I wasn't a good girlfriend."

"And if Lucas hadn't screwed up so _royally_ , would you be the same with him? Because you'd have to?"

"No." Maya shook her head, "I wouldn't have to put so much into the relationship with him because him and I- we've just always worked out...and now..."

"And now?"

"And now I've let him go." She told Shawn tearfully meeting his blue eyes.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Terrible. I hate that I've caused him more pain than he's probably in...but, but I'm an agent. And so is he. Betraying me like that is a huge mistake. We weren't supposed to get so close in the first place. Farkle told me. Riley told me. But I didn't listen...because-"

"Because you've always followed your heart." Shawn nodded in understanding.

Maya allowed a smile, they were still the same after all these years, "My feelings often get in the way of agent life, and now I've let Farkle down..."

Shawn nodded before taking a bite into his sticky slice of toast. Maya observed him with a fond look, she'd missed his advice- and equally fond looks back. But most of all she was thankful she could always talk to both her parents about anything- no matter how much her life changed.

"What do I do now, dad?" She asked tenderly as -unbeknownst to Maya- Shawn's heart fiilled with pride because of the way she'd said dad.

He could hardly believe he'd have another child soon.

He took Maya's hand in his and squeezed it.

"Do what we've always done, Kiddo," Shawn advised as Maya smiled at the nickname she'd always treasured, "We follow our hearts, so follow yours."

* * *

Zay left his office, his second home at this point, and walked down the hall. He'd been in his office all night since leaving the hospital. Ironically he was now about to begin his journey back.

Lucas was still his best friend. And Zay still cared. An IEB agent or not, Lucas would always be his brother- despite the fact they didn't always see eye to eye. He'd just needed to think things through, and the comfort of his office always helped with that.

Truthfully, Lucas quitting had benefited his force in more ways than Lucas had realised- Zay could now go ahead with anything without feeling guilty because of another argument. But he would miss him.

He jogged down the hallway until Charlotte met him half way.

"Hello you." Zay greeted, putting a lot of effort into his words to not sound too zombie like.

"Zay," she said his name warmly but couldn't meet his eyes. Zay placed a finger under her chin and met her eyes. He watched as her green orbs widened, "You're exhausted. How long have you been in there?"

Zay scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Truthfully, all night."

Charlotte hung her head once more before muttering, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise- I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to see Lucas and then head home, I've told everyone but you because you weren't here so you're welcome to come to mine after-"

"Zay," the red head interrupted, "I'd love to but I really need to tell you something first."

"What is it, sugar?"

Charlotte took in a breath before speaking again, "We need to arrange a meeting with the leader of the MF as soon as possible- he's the only thing in our way right now. And we need to find the truth."

Zay smirked, "You know, I've been thinking the same thing since last night."

Charlotte smiled a the mischievous look on his face, "Great minds think alike. So, I'll swing by yours for twelve to discuss everything?"

"Sure. Oh," Zay stopped breifly, "by the way Lucas quit yesterday. Wanna be my new second in command?"

He heard Charlotte gasp before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Zay smiled, "I"ll take that as a yes?"

"Take it as an absolutely. It's about time my dedication paid off."

* * *

 **What'd you think? ;)**


	19. Chapter 18: Anonymous Betrayal

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the late upload but I've recently got a job and am trying to manage that between my social life and college xD A regular upload will probably be at least once every two weeks. I'm so sorry. But here is the 18th chapter! Enjoy :) oh and sorry for any typos I'll re-edit tomorrow I just wanted to get it out there xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Anonymous Betrayal.**

Lucas stretched out as best he could on his hospital bed. He sighed, because he just couldn't get comfortable. He reached to his left and pressed the buzzer for the nurse. Zay had not just long left and he was already so bored. He wanted to text Maya- but couldn't bring himself to do so. For obvious reasons.

Yeah...she hated him.

"Mr Friar?"

A new nurse appeared, younger than the one who had stitched him up. She had dark skin with striking green eyes and ebony hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Can I have my phone? It's in my jacket. My friend, Zay, brought it up when he visited but I don't know where he put it."

"Oh, I'll check reception for you." She told him and spun on her heel.

Lucas sent her a friendly nod before turning back to his depressing thoughts.

The girl he loved didn't return his feelings. He had to make it up to her. She had to know the truth- but how?

He knew for a fact that she wouldn't answer any calls or texts. Was it even worth a shot?

Well it had to be better than doing nothing. Lucas drummed his free hand against his leg in a regular pattern while he chewed his cheek with a frown.

She couldn't hurt him anymore than she already had, he had nothing to lose. But she did. She'd eventually blame herself- she was self destructive when it came to her emotions.

"Here you are Mr Friar."

Lucas sent the nurse a friendly smile as he took his jacket. As soon as she left the room he took his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. It was on 50%- which surprised him- but he wouldn't complain.

He scrolled through his contacts until he landed on her name with a red heart emoji. It was originally 'Shortstack' with a pink heart- but he found himself changing it. She was so much more than a short stack of pancakes.

She was simply Maya. And she'd always be enough to him.

If she ever saw it- she'd probably kill him. Well- she would have...

If she saw it now she probably wouldn't even bat an eye.

He sucked in a deep breath and called her phone.

It went to voicemail almost instantly, " _It's Maya, I'll call ya back if I feel like it_."

Clearly she wouldn't feel like it.

So he texted her.

 **To Maya❤: 12:35pm; I'm sorry. We need to talk.**

 **To Maya❤: 12:36pm; Please, Maya.**

He bit his lip and sent one last message.

 **To Maya❤: 12:37pm; You mean the world to me, Maya, if you could hear me out...well- it would fix all our problems. Please, don't blame yourself for this.**

Lucas put his phone down on the small bedside table beside him and sighed...he'd really screwed up this time.

* * *

Maya sat curled up in a ball on her old bed snuggled into her comforter. Her mother had left for work an hour ago and Shawn was sprawled on the couch in the living room watching reruns of his favorite shows. She'd politely told him that she needed space- she loved cuddling her step-father but this time she just needed to think things through in the privacy of her old room.

She'd seen Lucas' texts, of course she had. And he knew it too. They were all marked as read after all.

And she'd broken his heart. She knew that much. And the guilt was starting to weigh her down like a tonne of bricks. He was probably hurting just like she was but she was too selfish to hear him out. What was the point anyway? Would he just lie to her again? How could she let him back in so easily?

She'd pushed him away, driven him to the edge- and he was clinging on for dear life.

In Maya's mind there was no point in giving him false hope. She missed him so much that it hurt- but she wouldn't let him betray her again. She wouldn't let Farkle down again.

Maya never made the same mistake twice. She wasn't innocent, or naive, or plain old stupid.

"Kiddo, Riley's here!"

Maya jumped at the sudden noise and rubbed at her wet eyes. Since when did she cry over Lucas?

"Okay!" Maya replied, her voice slightly strained.

She sat up and hid the teddy she'd been cuddling under her pillow. Ironically, it was a birthday gift from Lucas in sophmore year. It was a 'cow-bear' as he put it.

"Ughhh." Maya made a distressed noise and sunk her head into her hands in disdain. She just couldn't get him out of her head.

"Peaches?" Maya's door swung open quietly and then a soft gasp elected from her best friend, "Peaches!"

The blonde felt Riley instantly embrace her. Not too tightly- but just enough to let her know she was there.

"I-I don't know what to do, Riles. I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Riley hushed and rubbed her back, "It'll all be okay- Farkle doesn't blame you."

Maya stiffled a sob as her phone rang again.

She didn't even need to glance at her screen to know it was Lucas for the hundredth time.

"This m-must be killing him..." she mused, guiltily.

"It's killing you, Peaches. You need to do something." Riley advised.

But...what could she do?

* * *

Lucas let out a soft groan as Maya's phone went to voicemail, again. She'd seen the texts and was most likely ignoring him now.

The Texan felt the blood rush through his veins in frustration. He was mostly mad at himself. And mad at her.

For her complete stubbornness.

He raked a hand through his hair and all but chucked his jacket and phone off of his bed. His phone landed with a soft thud ontop of the warm woollen winter coat, the coat itself knocking over a plastic vase with fake flowers inside. He bent over his bed to pick the new mess up, but then remembered his arm was fractured and his ribs were still heavily bruised- thus making the attempted action very painful.

Lucas was about to let out a colorful curse but was cut off by...Zay's voice?

" _Next week would be best._ "

" _Next week? Can't we arrange something sooner?_ "

" _Charlotte, we have to be patient. Bide our time_."

Lucas sucked in a sharp breath. Zay must have his listening device on him- that or his latop/tablet. And Lucas never had the time to remove his from his jacket. Why was it working now? It must have activated when the jacket had been thrown.

" _Well they do say patience is a virtue_."

" _Mmhm. So, what was you thinking?_ "

" _Blackmail_."

" _Blackmail?_ "

Blackmail?

" _We threaten to reveal Farkle's identity-_ "

" _If?_ "

" _If he doesnt give up his postion._ "

What? They were going to do that?

They _were_ going to do that. Panic seeped into Lucas' skin.

Why had Charlotte suggested that? Those conditions were- were cruel. It was blackmail! The IEB didn't believe in that. Charlotte sounded more like an...an enemy dictator.

And if that held any truth to that, she was just using Zay. Lucas' head spun.

She was the main influence towards Zay.

People change people.

But...no.

That couldn't be true.

Except...it all made sense.

And Lucas quitting...well that was the worst thing he could've done if so.

" _His position?_ " Zay sounded doubtful, " _That's a bit much. How would that benifit us?_ "

" _The MF would stop getting in the way and we could take down the JL without interruptions. Think of everyone's safety Zay, look at what happened to Lucas_." Charlotte reasoned.

" _And you_."

" _Yeah, but I was thankfully u-untouched_." Her voice wavered.

Lucas frowned, Charlotte had come back practically unscathed...

" _Yes, but what if Farkle doesn't care for his identity? He's a smart man who probably knows the JL have already figured it out_."

" _You have a point there._ "

" _Besides...I know Farkle, h-he's a good man._ " Zay stated firmly.

Lucas heard Charlotte gasp _, "Do you forget what he said to you? Him and that- that brunette! They insulted you to no end,_ _Zay_."

" _I provoked them. Riley is a saint_." Zay stood up for her, which made Lucas smile slightly. He still had his morals in tact.

" _Riley?_ " She growled. _"Riley...that's it! We use her and the blonde's identity agaisnt him. Farkle loves them both, right?_ "

" _Charlotte...leave the girls out of it._ "

" _Zay_." Her voice hardened, " _We have to do what's best for our force. Their safety comes first. We're not kids anymore- and they certainly moved on. With Lucas gone we don't have to worry about trying to protect them- especially that short tempered blonde._ "

Lucas gulped as his anger resurfaced. If she dare laid a hand on his girl. Well uh, his...his blonde beauty. Yeah, if she dared to lay a hand on his blonde beauty Lucas would lose all sense and be driven to do something he wouldn't usually.

No one would hurt Maya again. He'd make that very clear, one way or another.

Was he really betraying the IEB if he didn't work for them anymore?

" _You're right._ " Zay finally spoke again, " _I can't be selfish. The MF need to be taken down so we can take care of the JL above all. For the IEB's victory...for our country. For Lucas' own good. So that his sacrifice is not in vain_."

Lucas heard Charlotte giggle, " _That's the spirit. I- I really like you Zay._ "

" _And I like you. Now, I'll make you the best Texas grub before we head back to base._ "

" _Sounds like a plan_."

" _Oh, my laptop's still on_."

The listening device was cut off by a small thud which sounded a lot like a laptop shutting.

Lucas sat back in his bed against his large pillows, exasperated.

Was Charlotte really the loose link? Or did he have it all wrong?

* * *

"I understand completely, dealing with social anxiety can be very difficult- especially at your age. I think you're dealing very well, sweetie." Riley smiled positively.

"Thank you." Anna beamed, "it's weird, most days I feel I can take on the world but others it's a little more difficult to even talk to others at school."

Riley nodded, "Just remember, unhelpful thoughts such as 'I must be making a fool of myself' are the thoughts you should be trying to dismiss as soon as they appear. I know it's easier said than done but sometimes focusing on other points during interactions, such as the things you find most interesting, will help. Maybe comment in conversations every so often."

Anna nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, that sounds good. Mama used to help me with stuff like this before...before...well, you know."

Riley nodded sympathetically, this twelve year old had sure been through a lot, "You speak to your dad now, though?"

"Yeah, we've gotten a lot closer."

"Good. Anymore questions, Anna?"

"Are you okay Miss Matthews?"

Riley was surprised, "What?"

"You've just looked down this week...I'm uh sorry I don't mean to offen-"

"You're not sweetie. Remember no 'sorry I shouldn't have spoken' thoughts. But yes, I'm okay. I just have a few personal things on my plate right now- that's all."

"Oh well I hope everything goes well for you."

Riley took in a shakey breath, "So do I."

The sound of ringing startled the two, more so Riley because in her brain for a brief second it wasn't her telephone, rather warning alarms alerting her that it was too late for her friends and family.

Riley shook her head and walked towards her phone.

"Oh, uhm I gotta go now Miss Matthews, thank you." The girl ran to Riley and embraced her in a warm hug before blushing and dashing towards the door.

Riley smiled and then picked up the phone, "Hello?"

" _Riley?_ "

The brunette frowned, "And this is?"

" _Lucas_."

"Oh," Riley gasped softly, "Why are you calling me? Are you okay?"

" _I'm, well- I've been better. But uhm this call isn't about me. I know Maya doesn't want to speak to me, but how is she? I've been real worried since...well, you know_."

Riley allowed a soft smile. It was as clear as day that Lucas loved the ever rebellious blonde. Riley could only hope he'd make her happy once more when they get past this funk. Well, if they ever did.

The brunette recalled the earlier morning. Maya was staying with Shawn and Katy right now so in theory she should feel right at home. But obviously recent events were weighing down on her. Lucas' call implied that she still wasn't talking to him. And when Riley had popped by before work, Maya's eyes had been red and puffy and she'd blatantly ignored the phone. She wasn't herself and was refusing to work this evening shift at the MF with Riley.

"She's been better." Riley told him, feeling completely useless.

Riley heard Lucas sigh, " _Do you think...do you think she meant it?_ "

"The- the I _don't_ love you?" Riley gulped as she imagined her old Texas friend wincing at those very words. Riley didn't know what she'd do if Farkle ever told her that.

Lucas' pause was answer enough to her question so she continued, "As an old friend, and Maya's best friend for nearly two decades I'd say she was lying. But she..."

" _She didn't break eye contact_." Lucas supplied, " _Riley, please. You have to help me. I-I can't lose Maya. She can be happy with me or without me but I need her to know the truth-_ "

"Lucas, I'm not getting in the middle of this-"

" _Please_." He begged and Riley could hear the strong emotion in his tone, " _I've just lost everything. Now the truth needs to come out_."

Riley chewed her lip. Lucas was an old friend and she knew he hadn't meant to hurt Maya. But Riley pondered his words carefully. I've just lost everthing? He lost Maya, it wasn't like his career was over. She couldn't help but wonder if there was a deeper meaning behind those words- but she chose not to dwell on that.

"Fine." Riley nodded, "Tell me the truth."

" _It was Zay. I did snoop but he figured it out himself. He was spying on me the night I went to Maya's. He'd installed a listening device without my knowledge and had heard Maya's little blunder. She'd said somehing about Farkle accidentally and then rushed to the toilet to dismiss herself. Zay is a genius- and he'd pieced the puzzle together with that information alone. Yes, I saw the text from you and figured Farkle was who he is but I never told a soul. I confronted Zay about it and we argued and everything. Riley, please. I'm telling the truth._ "

Riley pursed her lips. Well this changed a lot.

"You kept her secret despite your duty to Zay?"

" _I did_." Lucas confirmed.

"Why?"

" _Because I never wanted to betray her. I know how much her job means to her. I never wanted this to happen._ "

"But you still snooped, Lucas." Riley told him, knowing that if Maya did find out the truth she'd use that against him.

" _I know. My curiosity got the better of me. But if I knew this would've been the result then I'd have never done it. I'd rather fracture my other arm. I never wanted to hurt her. And i-if_ -"

"Shh." Riley cut him off, "I'll tell her- don't worry."

" _Thank you, Riley_." She could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"You're welcome." Riley found herself smiling.

" _Riles_."

"Yeah?"

" _Look, you didn't hear this from me but if I had to put my money on the loose link...it'd be my partner, Charlotte Lee._ "

* * *

Farkle was alone in his apartment when his doorbell rang. He got up, startled. Who would call for him at this hour?

Maybe it was Riley.

But she'd already called him claiming she had a busy night.

Maya wouldn't in her state.

He came to the conclusion it must be one of his other agents.

So when the genius opened the door to let in his guest his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Nice to see you again too, Minkus."

Farkle gaped at his former arch-nemisis/ex-girlfriend.

Isadora Smackle stood tall in all her glory, her dark hair billowing way past her shoulders. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a matching white blouse. Her once pale skin was now tanned, probably from all of the sunny spanish weather.

"Smackle! Uhm, wow. You didn't tell me you were coming." Farkle scratched the back of his head and let the young woman in.

"That is correct. I did not- for good reason. It was a surprise!" The woman beamed and walked into his living room. She took a seat on his plush couch and Farkle sat opposite. Her head rounded the room with reasonable interest before she nodded, satisfied.

"Not that I don't dislike surprises, but to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, Riley sent me." She replied easily, her voice held a tinge of accent.

"She did?"

Wow. Riley hadn't reacted the way Maya had but Farkle had still been sure she had her doubts about Smackle. Obviously Smackle's genius mind in the flesh would be helpful but was Riley completely okay with this?

Well, she had been surprising him a lot lately.

"Well it was a surprise." Smackle informed, adjustung her glasses neatly as she folded down her skirt.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" Farkle asked politely.

"No thank you, Farkle. Actually- I have a stronger conscience than I'd previosuly thought. I know I already apologised for how our relationship ended but I feel it'd be more appropriate to do it in person before we move on with business." The dark haired woman turned to Farkle and gave him her undivided attention, "I-I'm very sorry Farkle. I never wanted to hurt you. I was a terrible friend, and girlfriend and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Farkle stood up and beckoned her over, she stood up hesitantly but embraced him in a friendly hug nevertheless. Farkle pulled away first and met her eyes, "I forgive you, okay? We're all good Smackle."

She looked more relieved in that moment than ever, "Good. Now to get down to business. I've mapped out possible JL bases in order of importance. I want to see if you have them all yet or not."

She located her purse that hung over her shoulder and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Farkle took it from her and unfolded it.

He scanned it quickly until he paused, "The NYC museum exhibit?"

"I know it looks strange but my research all adds up, Farkle. I assure you- the museum is a vital part of the JL."

"Maya's gallery...s-she supports that museum, Smackle. They often loan equipment and I know her and Riley often have lunch dates there. T-That means-"

Smackle nodded, "They've been right under your nose the whole time. They are freakishly clever. So, what are you going to do about it Farkle? You're the boss after all."

"I-I don't know. I-I need Riley. Thank you so much Isadora." He flashed her a fond smile.

"Don't go flirting with me now. You're lucky my spanish hunk isn't here." She told him, her tone much lighter with mirth, "Besides- I know about you and Riley- I must admit I'm very surprised that it took you this long."

Farkle flushed, "Yeah...she's always been pretty special."

Smackle smiled, "I shall see myself out now, Farkle. I'll see you tomorrow at base."

"Bye Smackle."

Farkle allowed himself to drop down onto his couch once he heard his door shut carefully. He winced as his stitches pulled a little but he was just so happy- everything was finally coming together. And maybe, just maybe this JL nightmare was coming to an end.

* * *

 **What'd you think guys? :) Shoutout to danahscott and Lillnore for the support once again! Yes, Katy is pregnant- just had to slip that in there. And sorry for making u emotional again- I hoped u liked this chapter xD**


	20. Chapter 19: No More Distractions

**A/N: Hi guys! So sorry about the hiatus- life has been non-stop at the moment, especially regarding college. And the festive season has been pulling me everywhere family wise too xD But here's chapter 19, regular updates won't be as often anymore but I am trying to keep up. Thank you so much for the paitence :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: No More Distractions.**

Maya blinked dumbly at her best friend. She was rarely ever speechless.

But she had nothing to say.

Everytime she tried to form a sentence she just couldn't.

"I know. I was speechless too. But it all adds up, Maya. His partner was also taken, came back without a single hair out of place and has been filling Zay's head with lies."

Maya swallowed and asked the question she was dying to know the answer to, "Why did he tell you all of that?"

Riley smirked, a rare action for her, "Well I know why. But you have to figure that out for yourself."

The blonde's head spun. By giving Maya and Riley that information, Lucas had just betrayed his force. They even knew the IEB's next move and had like a week to tell Farkle.

"So...Charlotte's behind all this?" Maya asked. She'd never liked Charlotte- because of the way she was all over Lucas- but she never would have expected this. In every other aspect, according to what she'd heard from Lucas, Charlotte was a saint.

"Supposedly, but nothing's certain."

"And...Zay was spying on us the night you texted?"

Zay had spied on his own spy? Maya wondered if he'd done that because he actually thought it'd benefit his force or if he no longer trusted his second in command thanks to her.

"Yup."

"So...he didn't tell Zay despite his loyalty to the IEB?"

"Maya, the only loyalty Lucas has is to you."

The blonde felt her cheeks warm slightly before shaking her head.

"...I've been horrible to him. He probably hates me now."

The small woman let that fact sink in and fresh tears surfaced to her eyes. She didn't let them fall, but knowing that was like a punch to her stomach.

Lucas had never hated her before- so it didn't sit well with her.

Maya met her best friend's almond eyes, and then instantly looked away, "Why do I push everyone away?"

Riley sighed and grabbed Maya's face, forcing her to look directly at her, "He doesn't hate you."

"Riles he does, you didn't see his face when I- I-"

"Lied to him?" The blonde could feel her best friend's eyes glued to her face intently.

Maya gulped and nodded, she pulled away from Riley's grip, "Of course I lied to him, I just...I was just...scared. I push people away Riles, it's what I do."

"Well then," Riley smiled, "you need to go make things right."

"How do I do that-?"

"Go to him."

Maya fiddled with her fingers and glanced down nervously, "You mean like... _now?_ "

"Yes, _now!_ " Riley rolled her eyes playfully and pulled her best friend up off the couch- effectively destroying the pillow fort Maya had built after Shawn had left for work.

"But, but-"

"No buts. Go to him, he'll understand."

Maya nodded and took in a deep breath, thankful that Riley was her best friend.

"W-What about Farkle?"

"I'll tell him everything- don't worry."

"Everything?"

"Just about Charlotte." Riley assured, "Now go."

"Right. Uh, thanks Riles."

"No problem Peaches."

The two embraced and then Maya set off to the hospital.

Before she could do anything else, she needed to speak to Lucas.

* * *

Farkle stood in his office, for the first time in days since he'd been hospitalized, and tidied his desk. He'd sent James to get him two cups of fresh coffee so wasn't surprised when the man entered silently and helped him to clean his work space.

"Any reason you're cleaning sir?"

"Agent Matthews is coming over." Farkle answered truthfully.

"Oh. Your girl." Farkle didn't want to look up, because he knew James's words were a trap- he could tell by the way they were laced with a smile- but he found himself meeting his agent's smirking face.

"Congratulations, by the way sir."

Farkle scratched the back of his head as he stopped circling his desk and actually sat down, "Thanks."

"Can I offer some advice?" The gentle tone in James' voice seemed innocent enough.

"Ugh...sure."

"Despite what the movies would have you believe, women do not like kissing in the rain."

Farkle met his agent's warm bright brown eyes and something rare happened. His usually stone faced coworker shared a laugh with him, a deep one, enough to make them both forget the troubles within the world- if only for a little while.

"Forgive me, sir."

"For what?" Farkle asked, taking a slight slip of his coffee, a small smile still evident on his lips.

"I originally bring bad news."

"And what's that?" Farkle asked, setting down the pristine spanish themed cup Smackle had given him this morning upon passing.

"One of our agents has direct connections to the JL."

"I know."

"And- pardon, sir?"

"I know exactly who it is James, well, I've had my suspicions at least."

James looked stunned, and quite honestly Farkle didn't blame him.

"Are you not going to act, sir?"

"Not yet." Farkle answered thoughtfully. In truth, this 'traitor' wasn't at the heart of his concerns. The JL knew everything now anyway, "Have you told any other agents?"

"No." James scartched his head and then quickly adjusted his immaculately positioned tie, "Should I keep this information to myself?"

"For now. This isn't my top priority as of late- I'm suspecting more drama from the IEB first-"

"FARKLE!" Riley burst into the room, startling James but not Farkle. She'd done this countless times before, after all. The brunette detected James' presence and sent a sheepish smile his way.

Farkle watched as his girlfriend greedily gulped in air and slapped her already red cheeks. She sat down in front of him, "We need to talk."

"Care to elaborate, Miss Matthews?" James asked, arching an eyebrow.

Riley nodded and met Farkle's soft gaze, "The IEB are planning on using our identites against us. They probably want to see you again."

* * *

Maya wrung her hands together as she walked down the hospital hallway. She resisted the urge to just run in the opposite direction. She'd totally screwed up this time- lost a best friend.

Maya knew she needed Lucas like she needed oxygen to survive- but did he still need her?

After everything they'd been through the woman half expected him to just up and move country. Well maybe not country...but back to Texas at least.

The blonde finally came to Lucas' hospital room, number 33. She stood outside the room and stared at the door. She couldn't quite bring herself to open the door, so she side stepped to the window and peeked through the blinds- thankful the curtains weren't drawn.

Her old friend looked a lot better. Bruises had faded and his black eye was less purple than it had been that night. He did have tubes attached to both his hands, however, and one arm was in a faded white cast. He'd obviously looked better- but Maya was just relieved he was alive.

His eyes were closed, and an unfamilliar frown upon his face. Probably caused by her and recent events. Guilt dropped to the pit of her stomach as she bit her lip.

She'd always loved Lucas Friar. First as a friend, then something more. Then she'd killed those feelings and moved on. Then he'd stormed back into her life before she'd even had a chance to process what he was to her.

It was different this time. The stupid Huckleberry was always on her mind. Always. He was the first thought she had in the morning, and the last at night, and all the rest in between. She didn't want to admit 'in love' but that was kind of the closest thing she could relate his presence to.

The butterflies, the chemistry, the feelings, the importance of his entire existence.

She'd lied to him, saw his heart shatter into a million pieces within his seafoam eyes and only then had she figured it out. Although, she hadn't directly told anyone yet- instead choosing to bury herself into depression.

Riley thought Maya was upset because Lucas had betrayed her. But in reality, she was mainly upset because she'd allowed herself to fall in love again- and he still meant too much to her.

She'd been so angry- so ready to cut him out of her life like she'd done with her father and fake friends within high school but she just couldn't with him. She'd pushed him away- yet she still cared. Cared so deeply it hurt.

And it terrified her.

This whole thing terrified her.

Maya let out a strained sigh and then peeked at Lucas again.

But this time his eyes were wide open- as if he'd sensed her presence.

He wasn't smiling, but his frown was long gone. He looked suprised and hurt and angry and relieved all at the same time. Maya dropped her gaze and felt heat rush to her cheeks.

Knowing what she had to do next, the petit woman embraced her fears and placed her palm to the door, pushing it open gently.

She strode in, being careful to make little noise, and knelt beside his bed. Her head peeked just above the mattress after leaning back on her heels. She heard Lucas shuffle to his side to face her, but she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Maya, look at me. You owe me that much."

Her stomach twisted into knots, probably due to the guilt, but also because of the way he'd said her name. She chewed her cheek and met his eyes- trying to gauge his emotions with a single glance.

What she found was affection, mixed with a side of anger and hurt. Overwhelmed, the blonde cradled Lucas' cheek, running her thumb up and down his smooth jawline, "I didn't mean it, Lucas. I've always loved you-" she hesitated a little and knew her chance to spill her true feelings had just slipped between her fingers, "You've always been my friend."

She internally winced at the fact she'd just friend-zoned him but her words carried on nevertheless, "I'm sorry, for not hearing you out- or visiting you when you may have needed someone and I just-"

"You have nothing to apologise for." The Texan spoke softly- his voice slighlty croaky, "I don't blame you, Maya. But I am angry- your stubborn as a mule nature really grates on me."

Something stirred within her then, the same fire that made them clash. She'd finally gotten under his skin, but he was stepping up too, telling her how he truly felt.

The brutal honesty got under her skin- he'd even thrown in a Texan metaphor.

"I can't help that." She spat, eyes narrowed, but she still held his cheek with her hand as gentle as ever.

They had a silent face down then. His eyes burned into hers setting her insides alight, and Maya realised in that moment that he was one of her greatest weaknesses, as well as strengths. He could easily tear her down and build her up- she had no control over how he made her feel.

She broke the eye contact nervously and bit her lip.

"I know that." The Texan finally bit out.

"You hate me now, right?" She asked, hoping to sound more playful than serious. The way Lucas' eyes softened told her she'd failed miserably.

"I have never, and could never hate you, Maya Hart. You wormed your way into my life years ago on a subway in the middle of New York and now here you are in the hospital with me, in the middle of New York, about a decade later. We can't hate each other- the universe draws us together at every chance it gets."

The pair shared a small chuckle and that was all the proof Maya needed to know she'd been forgiven.

Her and Lucas didn't need words, just each other.

"Come lay with me a while." Lucas requested quietly.

Maya gently curled up next to him, being very careful to not injure him further, and then found his uninjured arm. She wrapped her small palm around Lucas' and squeezed it.

"I quit."

"Quit what?" The blonde asked with furrowed brows as Lucas used both their hands to wipe away the tears she hadn't even realised had spilled to her cheeks.

"The IEB."

Maya blinked up at him, "...you did what now?"

* * *

Riley watched as Farkle's content face soon scrunched up at the news. Sure, this was bound to happen, but he probably hadn't suspected it to be so soon.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

Riley tried to focus on what she needed to tell him instead of the way a single hair on his head was sticking up- she so badly wanted to mess with the rest of it.

"Uhm..." she hadn't thought this through. She couldn't just rat Lucas out, Maya wouldn't be happy about that and to be honest the bubbly woman was grateful he'd even considered sharing that pearl of information with her. After letting slip that Charlotte was probably the loose link he'd also told her about a conversation he'd overheard between Zay and Charlotte, "I can't tell you how I know, but you have to believe me. Will you...believe me?" She asked the last part rather shyly.

Farkle didn't bat an eye, "I will."

Riley smiled up at him, feeling so lucky to finally be able to call him hers.

"Do you know what this means, James?" Farkle asked, using his authoritative voice. Riley had grown quite fond of it.

The tall man approached the table then, and stood to the left of Riley, "No sir."

"It gives us an advantage. Whislt Zay is occupied with me, I need you two, and Maya, to handle this base and scope out a rather familliar building."

"Familliar building?" The brunette inquired, puzzled.

"The NYC museum exhibit. Many of the less extreme groups of the JL work there. And so do many members of the government. We can't exactly relay this information to the government yet..."

"Why not?" Riley asked, suddenly worried. That could only mean one thing.

"It's not just the IEB who hold a traitor Riles," he reached out for her hand and squeezed it comfortingly, "we still need that traitor per say- if we alert the government the JL will know instatntly. This traior knows everything. If the JL know we know then who knows what they'll do next. Lives are at risk now..."

Riley nodded, "I understand. Is it someone I know?"

Farkle bobbed his head ruefully and the woman withdrew her hand from his, "Can you tell me who?"

Riley watched as Farkle looked to James and then back to her, his gaze now much softer, "You can't breathe a word of this to anyone, understand Riles?"

"Yes." She answered, although her voice had shook terribly.

"James?"

"You have my word, sir."

"It's Jason...he's our traitor."

Riley gasped and quickly got to her feet, "But- but-"

"Riley." Farkle stood up and rounded his desk to get to her. He took both of her hands within his as the brunette bit her lip and tears reached her almond eyes, "I know you see the good in people, but it's true. And I'm sorry that I even gave him the chance to try and bond with you- but he's a bad guy. Will you believe me, hun?"

Riley met his sea blue eyes and forced a smile, "I will."

James chose that moment to nod their way and leave swiftly, he'd always been a man with good timing.

The brunette's stomach filled with butterflies as the genius standing in front of her cupped her cheek with a feather soft touch and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. Riley found herself smiling at the small action.

"There's the real smile I love- you don't have to pretend around me."

"I'm scared, Farkle." She muttered and embraced him.

"I know, it's nearly over now."

Riley chewed her tongue and silently hoped he was right. Everyone she cared for was hurting in one way or another. Farkle and Lucas physically, Maya emotionally and she knew a few more fellow agents who had been seriosuly injured just by completing simple missions to aid the MF.

She clung to her boyfriend- she loved calling him that- as he rubbed soothing circles up and down her back. She melted into the embrace and felt completely safe within her childhood friend's arms.

If all else were to fail she'd still have him.

"Has Maya sorted things out with Lucas?" Farkle whisper-asked.

"I... I hope so. We need her back."

"We do."

* * *

"I quit, it's to keep everyone safe. Think about it, they target us specifically." Lucas informed slowly as Maya's surprised expression slowly slid from her face.

"Well actually, they specifically target the MF. A lot of our agents have been injured." The blonde countered, snuggling closer to Lucas.

"Really?" The injured Texan asked. The IEB were mostly fine- although extra precaution steps had been taken and they'd been keeping low. The MF must be working really hard if the IEB paled in comparison.

Maya nodded, "Yeah. But I really think you should think this through. Zay might think you're doing it for me."

"He already thinks that- I can't change his mind. Originally it was for us all...but seeing you smile again was definitely worth it."

Lucas watched as Maya's cheeks tinted pink and his heart filled with admiration. He was so happy he'd been forgiven, even if he'd been brutally friend zoned.

She loved him- as a friend, apparently.

He'd keep trying, though.

"So, Charlotte?"

"She's been filling Zay's mind with these terrible ideas since she joined. She's wormed her way into the IEB and has subtly gone agaisnt everything we stand for. And I end up like this after an encounter with the JL whilst she's perfectly fine and glued to Zay's hip." Judging Maya's face Lucas realised his expression said a lot more than words.

But the more he thought about it the more he believed it. The more it made sense. It was practically set in stone now. And the sad truth was that Zay would never believe him. Not without evidence at least. And he knew that he couldn't do that while in the hospital. Lucas was really loosing time.

"If only you were...uhm...oh." Maya gasped lightly, Lucas watched as her curious gaze found his before she bowed her head once more.

"What?" Lucas pried, "You just had an idea, I know that face."

"It...it really doesn't matter. But...we're okay, right?"

"Yeah." The Texan smiled softly, "More than okay."

Without thinking Lucas pressed a tender kiss to her temple. She didn't protest, if anything smiled more.

They were soon interupted by a ringtone from Lucas's phone. Maya rolled her eyes playfully before stretching her arm out to retrieve his phone.

"Surprised you reached that far with those stumpy arms." Lucas joked and loved seeing the light in her eye again at the gentle tease of challenge.

"Shut it." She sassed before handing over the ringing phone with a large grin.

Lucas's smile dropped instantly. He scowled upon reading the caller ID and the atmosphere shifted. Maya peeked at the phone screen and her smile dropped too, "Answer it, Huckleberry."

Lucas shook his head, it would only lead to a clash in opinions. That's all he'd been doing with Zay lately.

"He's still your best friend, Lucas."

The Texan sighed, knowing she was right, but he just couldn't answer the phone. He put it down on the bed after declining the call.

"He's changed, Maya."

"We've all changed since the JL came onto the scene. I've been so caught up with us that I forgot about Farkle and Riley- they need me. The MF need me. And now that everything is alright with _us_ ," the way she said us filled Lucas's aching stomach with fresh butterflies, "there are no more distractions."

Lucas softened his expression at her confession. So caught up with _us_...

Lucas liked the ' _us_ ' part very much.

"Maybe the MF need us both..."

"Heh, real funny Huckleberry."

Lucas only smiled wider, the MF were the only ones doing things the right way. This wasn't to get back at Zay, this was to aid justice.

"Wait...you're _serious?_ "

* * *

Zay put his phone down bitterly. If Lucas didn't want to answer then fine. He'd use his own judgement. It wasn't that he couldn't think for himself- he just liked having his best friend's opinion. Even if they did clash.

But he didn't need that anymore. He had to think of his force- and hopefully Lucas would understand that.

"He didn't answer Zay, we need to act now. We can't wait for Lucas forever. He's gone and he's not coming back. Besides, I've already drafted a letter for Mr Minkus." Charlotte stated calmly.

Zay forced a smile, "Read it out loud."

" _Mr Minkus,_

 _Our recent confrontation- although unplanned- did not go smoothly. As such, the IEB would like to invite you to our base to discuss the MF's recent behaviour. You are interferring with our federal work concerning the JL. For the good of both forces, the government, and our country we ask you to step down as the head of the MF and hand over your agents. I expect this information will shock you and at first you will be hesistant, but please try to understand we're doing this for everyone. The IEB are slow to anger- but we do not forget those who try to cross us. You have proven many times before your untrustworthy tendencies through your plentiful sly actions. But this is not a game, Minkus. Do not treat it as one. Please write back as soon as possible, either accepting or declining our offer for another meeting. If you do decline there will be consequences- perhaps consequences invloving loved ones and precious agents._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Z. Babineaux, head of the IEB._ "

Zay bit his lip before nodding, "It's perfect. It will anger him just enough to...to..."

The dark skinned man let out a tired sigh.

"Zay, sweetie." Charlotte cooed, putting down the letter on his desk softly before sliding onto his lap, "You're distracted. You're letting Lucas' descion get to you. Friends grow apart, he'll be there when the time is right."

Zay smiled up at the angel in his arms, thankful he had someone by his side. He met her lips with a smile before squeezing her hand.

"No more distractions?" She asked innocently.

"No more distractions." Zay promised.

* * *

 **Thanks again to all those who reviewed. I'm glad u guys liked Smackle- I had to rewrite her speech a few times before I finished last chapter so the fact you noticed was just great :) Hoped you liked the Lucaya fluff this chapter- it was about time they got more screen time- Riarkle's been hogging it all ;) Let me know what you thought of this chapter? :)**


End file.
